Dinner With Sasuke
by colorgirl3000
Summary: Hinata Hyugga is heart broken when her husband The Seventh Hokage, and father of her two children, Naruto divorces her. A dinner with a certain raven haired Uchiha changes her life. Not to mention the blush that paints her face when he visits. Or the laughter that fills the house when Sarada makes a joke. Will Hinata finally get a happy ending? Find out. Rated M SasuHina
1. Dinner With Sasuke

Hinata Uzumaki set out plates of food that were enough to feed four people that she loved most in her life. She pulled out four plates and set them on the table and watched as her daughter realized that Boruto and Naruto were not going to be coming home. Again. They both ate silently but Hinata was thankful that one of her children wasn't old enough to leave her. She remembered a time when Boruto came home from dinner with a huge smile on his face, sometimes rivaling his father's, sitting down with a bright "Arigato Mama" and digging in. As the days passed on, Hinata was having a harder time believing that Naruto was busy being Hokage. His office seemed to be stacked with paperwork but despite that Naruto still found a way to give his attention to one person. Sakura Uchiha. When he wasn't doing paperwork he was with Sakura. When he pulled his all-nighters he _**personally**_ requested Sakura's assistance.

When he wasn't slacking he was at Ichiraku's eating with Sakura. Always Sakura. But the docile woman let it slide. At the cost of her happiness, but nonetheless, she let it slide. Even when he came home with the stench of cherry blossoms on his clothes, stinking the bedroom covers with what could only be her scent, Hinata said nothing. Even when he ate dinner with _her_ daughter Hinata said nothing. Though kisses remained unreturned, sex lacked their relationship, passion was absent from those perfect blue eyes, she put up with it. Like she always did. She cooked food, took Himawari out, lied about Naruto's whereabouts, and cleaned the house head to toe. And one day it went too far. She washed his clothes and came across a particularly nasty lipstick stain that refused to come out. On that day Hinata Uzumaki snapped. She didn't clean his clothes, send him dinner, or write notes. She no longer waited. She ripped the disgusting sheets from the bed and cried her heart out as she slept on the bare mattress her heart the only thing that she had. And even that was broken. Broken like her marriage and her husband. **Broken beyond repair.** But still, she hoped.

 _It's all fucking pathetic,_ she thought shoveling another mouthful of food that no longer had a taste in her mouth. She knitted purple more often these days, sometimes slipping up and sewing the Hyuga clan symbol into Himawari's delicate clothes. Her daughter, oblivious to her mother's inner turmoil, hummed happily as she ate her food, her calm, quiet demeanor easing Hinata's nerves.

They flooded right back into her system when she remembered the urgent message from her ever-busy husband. _Oh yes. I have a husband,_ she thought. The Hokage requested her presence to his office as if his and _her (excuse me,)_ their son hadn't been absent for two whole months. The rain was pounding outside and she sighed dreading the mud she was gonna have to remove from the house and Himawari. Hinata was finding it harder to smile these days and only allowed her daughter to see it. All of her friends were too busy with their happy lives to visit her, so she found herself alone for the most part. Looking at the empty spots on the table, the sad women couldn't help letting wishes and prayers flow through her head. _Kami even if I am being selfish, please oh please_ _let me be happy. And it wouldn't hurt to have someone else at the dinner table._ _Please let Him—._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pounding on my door. Hoping it was Boruto or somehow by a miracle Naruto, she ran toward the door, her daughter following closely behind. Smoothing her hair and clothing Hinata opened the door with a smile on her face. And standing there drenched in rain and looking very tired was _Sasuke Uchiha_.

* * *

 _Man. Kami has some really weird ways of granting my wishes,_ she thought staring at the Uchiha who was staring at her daughter while she babbled on about the things she did today. The male Uchiha usually disliked children besides his daughter, Sarada, and his pupil Boruto but the girl carried an aura very similar to his loser of a friend.

He supposed it was the Uzumaki genes in her. When she finally quieted down to eat the Uchiha turned to his friend's wife. Squinting at her he was trying to remember the girl's name. An image of a weak, stuttering girl popped into his head and he finally was able to remember the girl's name. Hinata Hyuga. She had definitely changed physically of course but he wasn't too sure about the power she held. If he remembered correctly she was weak and retired. His eyes zoomed on the bob on her head and wondered why she cut it so short. Dismissing the idea the Uchiha excused himself.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner but since Naruto's not here I'll be taking my leave now."

"Please stay for dinner Sasuke-san," said Hinata for whatever reason.

"Yeah, Sasu-chan stay with us please," Himawari said gluing herself to the Uchiha's leg.

Hinata almost laughed at "Sasu-chan" but kept it in from the look Sasuke was throwing at her. He looked at the food then at Himawari then back at the food. The reluctant Uchiha sat down at the table grabbing some food. A smile found its way to her face and before she knew it, she had another plate out for the grumpy man. Moving through the kitchen gracefully, Hinata began chopping tomatoes and onions to add to the meal feeling a little better before. _Finally, someone to eat with,_ she thought _._ Now that they were all together and seated the room was based in awkward and heavy silence. But Himawari being the smart little girl that she was, knew just what to say.

"Sasu-chan. Why did you eat all the tomatoes out the salad?"

 _She's right. He did eat all the tomatoes._ Sasuke seemed to think that over and then finally came to his conclusion.

"Because tomatoes are great," said the silky baritone voice. Who didn't like tomatoes? His mom used to pack them in his bento and despite his constant complaining he started to enjoy them.

Demonstrating his point he grabbed all the tomatoes off Hima's plate and placed them on his own. Then he took the tomatoes from Hinata's salad which resulted in her uncharacteristically snatching hers back. The Uchiha shot her the death glare of the century but the Byakugan user couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in his eye.

Leaning across the table so close to the woman's reddening face as he could get, Sasuke Uchiha stole every single tomato from Hinata's plate while looking her straight in the eye. He gave a satisfied smirk when all of her tomatoes had been stolen. And without warning, Hinata grabbed a tomato from her daughter's plate and smashed it into the surprised Uchiha's nose. And thus began the Fifth Great Shinobi War started by tomatoes. Tomatoes were thrown, smashed, eaten, and thrown again. One tomato bomb ended up all over the Uchiha's clothes resulting in two tomato-covered Uzumaki's. The once awkward atmosphere transformed into a fun and messy food war. By the end of it, the dining room was trashed, kekkei genkais were turned off from the inappropriate use, and Himawari was yawning as her attempt to escape from cleaning up. Sighing Hinata looked around at the destruction of her beloved dining room and prepared for the cleanup. Tomato guts were all over her clothes and hair. _This has been one weird day._ She thought and smiled as she began to clean up.

* * *

Being dragged by the little spawn of Naruto was not something Sasuke Uchiha had planned his day going. Her small hand was gripping his much bigger one dragging him through the house like some kind of doll that she pulled along. She reminded the man of his daughter that he had yet to see and at the thought of her felt a pang in his chest. Himawari finally made it to her room and forced the man to step into its girly, purple atmosphere. Sasuke wondered why she possessed so many stuffed animals but was interrupted as he was handed a small pink book. " _Princess Bedtime Stories"_ was scrawled across the book in gold. The book owner was already in bed moving around in the covers.

"Sasu-chan can you please read me a story."

"Hn," he grunted as he sat on the end of the bed. He really needs to tell that girl to stop calling him such an insulting name. It really took a toll on his male ego. And plus he just met her.

A few added princess deaths and a poisoned Orochimaru plot later… Himawari was fast asleep her spiky head of hair buried in her pillow. The Uchiha was prepared to leave but not before giving thanks to the host. HInata was wiping the table when she noticed the stoic male watching her.

"Sasuke-san," she yelped jumping when she saw him.

"Hyuga," he replied his tone smooth as usual.

She didn't bother correcting him. Besides, it felt good to hear her old name used. Maybe more preferable _happier_ but still it was ….. nice.

"Thanks," was all he said before heading toward the door.

Hinata face lit up and a small smile began to form on her features.

"Oh and by the way. Your hair would look a lot better longer."

Before she could reply the Uchiha was already gone, leaving the now blushing woman in her silent home.


	2. Trouble with Sake

_4 months later…_

Returning to the Village Hidden In the Leaves had never felt so good to Sasuke. He couldn't believe that for once in his entire fucked up existence, that he could finally be happy. Though deep down he felt a sense of dread. Things had always been taken from him so quickly he had a hard time trusting happiness despite it being in its purest form. Despite his cold facade the Uchiha just had a hard time trusting…..well...life really. It was a game that he never mastered. Sighing in relief when he saw the gates the Uchiha sped through. Wanting to surprise his daughter for being so early he snuck in the house as quietly as he could skipping over the creaky floorboards. Opening the door he was looking for he snuck in.

Sarada was fast asleep, her usually neat black hair splayed on her pillow. She seemed to be in a deep sleep and Sasuke wondered briefly where she got it from. Not Sakura or him so who. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the laughter from his wife. _What is she doing up,_ he thought heading toward the room a little faster than before. Sasuke was a day early but he supposed he could surprise her now rather than in the morning. Smirking at the thought he headed down the hall with a satisfied look on his face.

"Saaaaaakuuuurrrra-chan," a familiar voice said, "Can you please give me a kiss?"

"Only if you give me one first," said the seductive voice that he knew too well.

Sasuke stood in the hallway his balance swaying. He only knew fury, he only felt fury. But he only hoped. Trying to tell himself it was just a joke, he walked over to the door. But instead of playful voices, he heard moans resonating in the room. His vision blackened at the edges and his hearing sharpened. He could only hear the moans and pants of his best friend and wife and the cracking sound that seemed to be the shattering of his pride. If you asked him when his katana became present in his hand, Sasuke wouldn't be able to answer. The Mangekyou Sharingan took place in his eyes and his chakra flooded the room. The pants and moans now stopped, basking the hall in an eerie quiet that would forever haunt the three. Shuffles could be heard, along with the rustling of clothing and the now aware shinobi pair ran into the hall, Sakura dressed in Naruto's huge shirt and Naruto in only his boxers. At the sight of her husband Sakura paused. Her voice came out meek but he heard it.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke. I-We-w-We-It's not what it looks like." she cried her tears hitting the wood of the Uchiha home.

"Teme we were going to to tell you. I promise we….I just…..I wish you didn't have to find out this way."

No one saw him move. If he weren't Naruto he would have been dead in seconds. Katana aimed right for his friends gut Sasuke charged, his Mangekyou gleaming in the moonlit house, faster than light itself. And if you weren't a shinobi you would've missed the tears that were flowing down his cheeks, the sad glance he shot Sakura, and the call for help that escaped his mouth when he charged. But they didn't miss it. They were Team 7 and they read each other better than any Byakugan user. And they all knew one thing. _They broke Sasuke._ **Broken beyond repair.**

The Uchiha lunged at his best friend and the Uzumaki dodged. He fought like an animal trying to kill. He wanted them to know what they did. How they shattered his world. Sakura screams echoed off the wall as she stood in the middle of it all. They were Team Seven again fighting like they did that day on the rooftop. But instead of fighting over power, they were fighting over a woman who had played them both. Naruto slipped when a punch came dangerously close to his face. That was all Sasuke needed. His katana was shiny and ready he walked over to the man he once called his best friend ready to deliver the final blow. Before he could the Sakura blocked his view of Naruto.

"Please Sasuke. Don't kill him. Please. For me."

A roar released from his throat as he raised his katana again this time ready to take both their lives. The blade came down, cutting through the very air itself. A second away from her sk-

"Papa"

The blade froze an inch away from Sakura's throat. Sarada had been up for awhile now the Sasuke noted. Tears were dripping from onyx eyes so similar to his. She gripped a kunai in her hand and her red eyes were alert, looking and taking in every detail. _She figured it out,_ he thought as he noticed the now devastated look on her face. Sasuke lowered his katana knowing that his daughter was making a decision on something important. And he'd be damned if he let Naruto take his child. _No way in hell,_ thought the Uchiha.

"Sarada."

Everyone looked his way.

"If it is your choice to stay with your mother and this idiot-of-a-Hokage then that is your decision. But if you choose to come with me I can't promise too much. But if you trust me," he said extending his hand, "Then take my hand."

Sakura screamed and begged her daughter not to go and then tried to break free of Naruto's grasp. Ignoring her mother's screams Sarada took her father's hand not even looking in her mother's direction.

"Bye mama."

And doing what he was famous for Sasuke Uchiha left leaving his once loving wife in tears on the floor.

* * *

Hinata Uzumaki deactivated her Byakugan and collapsed on the floor. Her bare mattress never seemed as cold as it did now. Her wretched sobs could be heard through the walls as her mind broke. She saw it ALL. Every kiss, moan, pant, and thrust, she saw. Hinata screamed now, no doubt that Himawari was awake now. She thought she had snapped. She thought she had endured. She thought that the suffering was over. But **now**. Now she knew. Hinata had been watching Naruto the whole week, making sure he were faithful. For the second time this week she found herself second-guessing her own thoughts. _Maybe Naruto just wants spen time with her, **Hinata had thought.**_ It was disturbing to say to the least, how much more trust she had in Naruto than in herself. The Hokage was obviously flirting with Sakura but Hinata tried to brush it off as a friendship. But what she saw today only confirmed her suspicions. Expelling her lunch into her toilet, Hinata began to get up. Her body, her emotions, her heart. They all felt…... **numb**.

Almost as if someone restarted her whole being. Getting up, she now had only one goal. **Raise her kids and get through this no matter how hard it is. No more Naruto bullshit. I can do this by myself. That is final.** Feeling better she made her way towards the kitchen. _The Uchiha's might come over,_ she thought as she began to make enough food for a whole orphanage. Rice balls and curry lined the table. Donburi sat on the table along with noodles cooked to perfection. Hinata smiled in triumph at the meal she prepared. And in the middle of it all sat fresh tomatoes straight from her garden. Looking at the empty seats Hinata began to get lost in her thoughts. Boruto would be gone for a few weeks for an exchange program in Suna but she had a feeling she wouldn't have a problem with loneliness anymore.

"DINNER'S READY!"

Himawari rushed down the stairs falling on the way. Eager to help her mom she set up the table all the while putting on a smile that made her heart clench. _Kami please let my children achieve happiness,_ she prayed, clasping her hands together. _Make sure they grow and achi-_ . She cursed, damning the Uchiha's who seemed to be constantly interrupting her prayer.

Smoothing her hair out and clothes Hinata felt strangely nervous as she reached for the handle to the door. Giving herself a quick pep talk Hinata opened the door facing the two sweat-drenched Uchiha's.

"You're just in time for dinner," she said.

Though still numb Hinata felt something new. Something warm. _Can I become whole again?_

* * *

Sarada Uchiha thought she could never hate someone. But she _**hated**_ them. She hated what they did and she hated how her mom assumed she wouldn't find out. She saw the signs of course but never commented. _How dare she….Insult me…...Me and Papa._ She was infuriated. But she was also confused. Why would her father take her here? For a brief second, she suspected an affair but quickly dismissed the idea. Ms. Uzumaki loved her husband and she could tell. She was made aware of the fact every time she came over. _So why?_ It didn't make sense and frankly, she didn't care. Her thoughts cleared when she saw the feast on the table. Running had taken a lot of Sarada's energy and she honestly ran out of tears to cry. _Wasted water_. Sitting at the table she waited for the confirmation to eat before devouring the food on her plate. _All that running sure made me hungry,_ she thought as she dug into her second helping of food. Looking around she realized she wasn't the only one hungry. Her father scarfed down helping after helping, while Himawari ate fast and neat not leaving a scrap on her plate. Hinata ate in her usual dainty way but moved swiftly through her food. When the meal was done, Sarada sighed in relief and was hit with a wave of sleepiness. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized it was 10:00. _Who the hell makes dinner at 10,_ she wondered as fighting a yawn.

"Himawari," said Hinata

"Yes, Mama."

"Can you take Sarada to the guest bedroom. And may you please bring some covers down for ."

Sarada looked up surprised. She got up to her feet ready to protest but her dad shook his head indicating that all was well. He was a man of few words, her papa was, but she understood. Letting herself be dragged by the little hand and up to her bedroom, Sarada felt slightly more relieved.

 _Thanks, Ms. Uzumaki_

* * *

"Sake," Hinata asked already pulling the bottle from the shelf.

"Hn."

Sitting the two cups in front of their owners Hinata poured a generous amount in each one. If they were gonna get drunk they were gonna do it together. Cups emptied and were filled again and as Hinata got more lost in her drunk thoughts, she thought more about the man sitting next to her. They barely knew each other but she knew that she was in a long ride with him. Don't ask her how she knew but she had a hunch. Trying to break the silence Hinata blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Did it shatter?"

"Hn?"

"Your heart. Did it- Did it break when you saw them."

He seemed to be thinking about it and HInata wondered briefly how he couldn't tell.

"Did yours?" he said casting her a curious glance.

"Did yours shatter? Or does the pretty, kind Hyuga smile for everyone," his tone immediately turned cruel, "Did you believe you could fool anyone with that fake smile of yours? _**Pathetic.**_ Not much to be expe—"

" _ **NO!**_ " she yelled slamming her cup against the table. "Yeah, I fake a smile. But that's so those around me can keep on living instead of worrying about _pathetic,_ little me. Unlike you Uchiha who is too selfish to even consider—"

"Don't flip your compassionate bullshit on me, Hyuga. I know where I stand and I know exactly who I am. _You_ gave your life too someone who you knew would never love you. _You_ fake smiles to make _yourself_ feel better. Someone should've named you different because you don't seem too sunny to me. Don't try to justify your self-loathing as a way to help your friends. This is all about you, isn't it?"

Tears streamed down her face. Hinata knew it was true but she didn't want it to be. She wished she wasn't selfish. She wished she didn't have needs and desires and all those human things. _Was this why Naruto left me?_ She thought sobs now wracking her body. She was a selfish bitter—

"You know you shouldn't beat yourself up for it," he said quietly, "You're a person too. If you want to scream then scream, if want to live then live, it's not that hard. You should do what you want because you can." He was smirking but as quick as it was on his face it was gone. Anger filled his features and suspected it was a look she herself must've worn not too long ago.

"You know, me and you are the same. Naruto stole something from both of us. You may not think it now but you and I are more or less alike."

"Hn. Whatever you say." He was now getting up and walking towards the couch he would be sleeping on.

"How long will you stay?"

"Are you offering me, refuge in your home, Hyuga?"

For some reason she blushed, too embarrassed by the question.

"I'm s-sorry I just assumed—"

"A week," he interrupted, gracing her with a teasing smirk.

A smile, a real one, graced the woman's features and for the first time in a while, she felt like she had a hold on her life.

Before turning off the light switch Hinata spoke.

"Oh and Sasuke-san."

"Hn?"

"Where there are sunny places there is heat. And heat can burn. Sunny places can burn too."

Turning the lights off she cast a backward glance at Sasuke. Maybe it was the dark or her age finally getting to her, but Hinata could've sworn she saw him smile at her.


	3. Needing Sasuke

**So I heard someone say that Sarada wouldn't go to Sasuke. I'd like to point out that seeing her mother and the Hokage that she respects so much would shatter her trust. Sarada being emotionally broken would turn to her father because he seemed like the only person she could rely on in this. You'll see their relationship develop throughout the story so read, review and enjoy. I've had to replace this shit like 6 times for editing. Fanfiction keeps fucking up parts of the story so please enjoy the best you can! Please Review. It means alot to me. Flame and I won't give any fucks!**

The Hokage was pacing the room his blond head of hair looking more matted and dull than usual. In the sofa of his office sat a crying pink-haired woman looking more dead than alive. The blond had been searching by **himself** to see that Sarada was in the village but she seemed nowhere to be found. He skipped over Hinata's house not wanting to hear her gentle voice forgive him again. Thinking about Hinata made guilt eat away at his insides but he tried to push it down. It will be fine. She will forgive me once again. Or so he thought. At first, it wasn't noticeable. No replies to his letter, radio silence when he sent her gifts, no emails on the torturous computer. But little by little he began to notice. No dinners were sent, Letters were not being written, as usual, Hell even his clothes that had been sent to her had returned dirty and possibly even grosser. He asked Shikamaru about it who looked just as surprised as he did. But then he uttered a sentence Naruto thought he would never hear.

"Huh. Looks like your sweet little Hinata is ignoring you. Troublesome."

And troublesome it was. Pacing the office right now he couldn't help but to want to have some of Hinata's delicious cooking. He had taken lots of things for granted but Sakura was always there for him. Or so he thought. Looking at her now she seemed to be on the verge of disappointment.

Feeling eyes on her Sakura turned her watery green eyes to him, touching the deepest pits of his soul.

"Don't worry blossom-chan," he said smiling at his nickname for her. "Everything is gonna be alright."

At the same time, his stomach started to grumble and Sakura began to laugh.

"Baka! I'm gonna cook soon. Your gonna have to wait for a little while."

Naruto sat down the Uchiha symbol on the couch making him flinch. The aroma out the kitchen smelled decent but Naruto knew it wouldn't satisfy his craving.

Man. I really miss Hinata's cooking. He thought leaning into the comfy couch. Not realizing the mistakes he made would haunt him soon.

* * *

Another sleepless night. She really was gonna have to keep herself in check if she were going to survive. It was cold last night and sleeping on her bare mattress with her daughter's quilt over her- No doubt Himawari came in her room last night- was no help to her conscious. She needed advice and before she even knew it she was on her way to the graveyard, flowers in hand along with a picnic she packed.

But of course, she hadn't been able to escape alone. When she was halfway out the door Himawari came rushing down with Sarada both girls hand in hand. She groaned knowing she was gonna have to pack more food made her head hurt a little. Looking at the lump on the couch she expected some help but only received a grunted "Hn". Not wanting to disturb him she left taking the two girls with her. She had to give Sarada one of Boruto's coats because the morning air was chilly but it seemed to fit her just fine. Boruto would be back soon and it was only a matter of time before Himawari told him what had happened. It was not gonna go well. Sighing, trying to clear her thoughts of her rather angsty son she turned to take a glance at the girls only to be met with black obsidian orbs.

" , Why does Papa call you a Hyuga?"

She shrugged. She herself didn't know either. She found herself not wanting to correct him. She was pretty sure some of the things Sasuke sad only made sense to him so she chose not to dwell on it. Too much.

"Can I call you Ms. Hyugga instead of ."

"Sure if it makes you comfortable Sarada-chan."

The girls' question bothered her in ways she wouldn't like to admit. It brought images of her husband unfaithfulness back to life and that's something she didn't want to think about. She was waiting to ask Neji about it.

"Sarada onee-chan are you gonna visit someone? My mommy visits uncle Neji. My Uncle Neji saved many many people. He even saved Mommy."

At her words, Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes and had to force them down. She was glad that Hima knew about her uncle. Then another thought hit her. Did Hima just call Sarada onee chan?

"I come sometimes to visit Uncle Itachi on my own time. I think he likes when I visit so I do 3 times a year. This is the first time in a while that I broke that tradition." she smiled gently at Hima. Sarada never thought about having a sibling but feeling the smaller hand in hers made her want one. Looking over at the Hyuga woman she couldn't help but feel pity for her. But then the woman gave her a glance. Sarada was now looking at the way she walked, her head held high despite it being lowered so often. And it all screamed one thing.

Don't pity me.

* * *

The threesome split up as Sarada headed towards her uncle's grave while Hinata and Hima headed to the other. As Hinata neared Neji's grave two familiar brown-haired buns. She hadn't heard them yet but it was close enough for them to hear her voice tinted with sadness.

"Hey, Neji. If your listening right now then I know you're smirking in that arrogant way of yours. Lee couldn't make it today but I'm sure that you prefer your hearing intact. I brought some food for you. Hope you—"

Sensing the two presences the weapon mistress turned around. When she saw who it was her smile brightened, beautiful and welcoming as always. Hinata felt relieved. Someone to share the grief with she thought as she reached her old friend.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Tenten-chan I'm sorry."

"No problem." whispered the kunoichi. Seeing the woman made tears come to her eyes. Being in front of Neji's grave was also aiding in it and she almost began to cry her heart out. Almost.

"And who is the young lady here?" said Tenten despite her already knowing.

"My name is Himawari but Mommy calls me Hima and Sasu-chan calls me annoying."

Tenten didn't say anything but one of her brows rose at "Sasu-chan. Thanking Kami that she didn't comment, Hinata kneeled in front of the grave ready to spill her problems. Tenten and Hinata exchanged looks as prepared to ask for advice. The look between established the women's trust in each other. Without hesitation, Hinata jumped into the story while Tenten sent Hima to Sarada's direction. When Hinata finished the story silence filled the room. A wind that came out of nowhere whipped through her hair and Hinata wondered briefly if it was Neji. Opening her eyes Hinata brushed it off. But as she was leaving she could've sworn that she saw a streak of long brown hair.

* * *

Naruto awoke from his nap careful not to awake his lover. Glancing at the clock Naruto realized that it 6:00. When's the last time I was home? He thought scratching his head. Getting up he walked through Sakura's kitchen pulling out a glass. Setting it on the counter he began to search for some food and when he succeeded he turned around to grab his glass. But it wasn't there. Feeling uneasy Naruto searched and found the glass right next to a picture he would never forget. His arm was draped over Hinata's shoulders. The girl looked close to fainting. On her right stood her cousin. Standing next to Neji were the rest of Team Gai smiling so bright it would blind those who weren't used to it. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Though Hinata was secure in his arm his eyes were on the girl to his left. The girl with bubblegum hair and forest green eyes. Though he held Hinata he had his eyes on Sakura. He always had eyes for Sakura. Only for her.

Naruto took the glass and quickly filled it with sake instead of water like he originally planned. When he was on the second cup he heard the sound of glass shattering. He ran over to find the picture frame was shattered, the crack starting in between him and Hinata's bushing form. A presence that wasn't there before now filled the room and Naruto's eyes went wide when he recognized the chakra emanating from that person. Standing still, he couldn't find the will to turn around, not fearing who was standing there but the reason why. Finally, he found the balls to turn around. Naruto was too late though. By the time he turned around he only got a glimpse long brown hair before waking up. He emptied his stomach while Sakura fretted over him, but he wouldn't listen. He ran to the kitchen in a panic, trying to reassure his racing heart. When he arrived at the kitchen he sighed with relief. Brushing it off as a dream he walked back towards his room ready for sleep.

Only for him to step on a broken picture frame.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Hinata screamed glaring at her heater. The damn thing wasn't working. She wondered why shit couldn't stay working in this house. No pun intended. She groaned feeling tears well up in her eyes again for the thirtieth time that day. Finally, giving up she let them flow, thinking that maybe she should save some if the water went off. She chuckled at her own joke and now began to sob. What was she going to do? She had not asked that question in a while but now found herself pondering over it. When this week was up Sasuke would leave, leaving Hinata with three kids to take care of. Meaning groceries would be tripled and clothes needed to get bought. But that's not what worried her. She had plenty of her own for things like that. But the bills? Hinata was screwed. Boruto literally used a sink full of water to clean his face. Hima liked to sleep with the air conditioner on. And the way her marriage was going would no doubt lead to a nasty divorce. All of this lead to one thing.

She needed a **job**.

Leaning her head against the Hinata wondered what job would be enough to support three kids. The answer slapped her in the face when she saw a kunai near the entrance of the stairs. **Fuck!**

She needed to become **kunoichi**.

 **Damn it!** Hinata slumped against the wall feeling another wave of sobs hit her.

She needed some **stability.**

As her eyelids became heavier the Hyuga women was almost oblivious to the strong arms that wrapped around her body. She knew it was Sasuke and she smiled at the thought.

 **She needed…**.

Sasuke laid the sleepy woman on her bed grabbing covers and sheets on his way. No one should sleep on a bare bed. It was pathetic. Laying Hinata's head on the pillow he only made it a few steps before a small calloused hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. He fell on the soft bed making a grunt as he did so. Her soft body felt warm against his but it was improper to sleep in the same bed with her and they both knew it. Getting up again he was in his way out, only for her words to stop him.

"Stay with me Sasuke. Keep my bad dreams away."

Hinata smiled, the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her body and the mumbled words "for heat" reassuring that the Uchiha was staying with her for the night. Hinata knew of all of the things she needed and all of the things she didn't. She didn't need love. She didn't need pity and as Sasuke said she didn't need fake smiles. She didn't need modesty but she was pretty sure that was just a natural thing for her. She needed Hima and Boruto. She needed Sarada to feel comfortable around her. She needed to fix the fucking heater.

But as arms began pulling her closer, unconsciously, into their warm inviting embrace Hinata found all her needs ease out her mind, Because right now she only needed one thing.

 **She needed Sasuke.**

Actions ↑ Top


	4. Sleeping with Sasuke

**So I just wanted let y'all know that this story takes place after Sasuke, Naruto, Chocho and Sarada went to save Sakura and then Sasuke leaves. Y'all are like "SAsUke neVer lOved SAkura" well on some level I feel like he did. Or at least in MY story a small part of him does. He would also be hurt by other things.**

 **It's not really occ but Sasuke's lost trust in his friends would hurt more than Sakura's cheating itself. Another thing I liked to point out is that Sasuke would feel highly insulted if his friends would pull shit like that. Sasuke is a very prideful and cocky person who likes to know when shits going down. The fact that his friends did that pissed him off. A lot. At the same time he would feel betrayed because he relied on a lot (or at least in my story) Sakura's love for him. Same with Naruto. They both relied so heavily on the fact that both women would love them forever do they always had something to come back to. When Sakura pulled that cheating shit he lost the little of stability he had. Soooooo...Yeah. hoped I cleared some shit up.**

 **Read, Review (PLEASEEEE!), and share**

 **Also, I REALLY NEED A BETA READER BETA READERS PLEASE COME THRU!**

Sasuke groaned as he leaned into the most comfortable pillow in the world. At first, his instincts told him to wake the fuck up, but he resisted. He was very sensitive to chakra and if someone came at him with killer intent he would feel it. But whatever the _thing_ was it wouldn't harm him. Besides, he hadn't slept in months. He barely slept always keeping his guard up in case he was attacked. So when he woke up to the deliciously soft and lavender smelling pillow his sleep-addled mind did not think. He touched. And he had to say the thing was quite soft. Well, it was until it started closing his chakra points. _Wait? Closing his chakra._ _**Damn!**_ That soft delicious-smelling thing that he mostly likely groped was Hinata. _Shit._

* * *

When Hinata Uzumaki awoke to hands roaming over her body she did not react like most women would in the situation. She did not reciprocate the obviously half awake Uchiha. She 64 palmed his ass. Luckily at 32 palms, she realized that it was an accident. Unfortunately for Sasuke half of his limbs were paralyzed from the lack of chakra.

"Oh my god Sasuke-san"

"I'm fine," he said attempting to push the little part of his body that wasn't affected by the retired kunoichi's jutsu. She really did 64 palms _his ass_ and the Uchiha became groaning in pain.

Hinata quickly rushed over, her messy head of midnight blue hair framing her face. When she knelt beside him Sasuke didn't abject and instead spent the time studying her. Her hair wasn't that horrific bob. In the four months, he had been gone it had grown quite a bit. It was now a little past her shoulders not as cut and clean as it was before. Her skin was soft and creamy porcelain despite her going through a war. Her lips were pink and plump, and she had a bad habit of biting them. Looking at her now he was starting to wonder why she chose such ugly clothes. How could she be a ninja in those clothes? Sasuke must have been staring for a long time because Hinata began to blush. He watched in amusement as she tried not to twiddle her fingers but in the gave in. The awkward cycle would have continued if Himawari hadn't busted in the room. Her pretty blue eyes frantically searched around the room until they landed on a disheveled Sasuke.

"SASU-CHAN!"

Himawari hugged him making sure she squeezed as much air out of his lungs as possible.

She rubbed her cheek against his blabbering off.

"Ithoughtyouleftandmeandoneechanweresoreadybutyou'rehereand—"

"PAPA!"

Sarada came and made sure to disintegrate whatever oxygen he had tried to pump back into his lungs. Hinata, unable to hold in her laughter, began giggling and rolling on the floor. The Uchiha's face now resembles a tomato and Hinata had to keep herself from dying. Sasuke began to pry both girls off of his body making sure to hold Sarada for a little longer. Hinata smiled at the sight, smiling when the two girls laughed in union.

* * *

"We should train together," said Sarada shoving another fried egg on her plate. Himawari who was beside her looked confused.

"She's not in the academy is she Ms. Hyuga?"

"No, I'm a little reluctant to let Himawari be a ninja. She-"

"Himawari," said Sasuke taking food off the little girl's pate and putting it on his own. "Do you want to be a ninja?"

"Hmmmmm…." said the little Byakugan user placing her small hands on her chin. "Can I protect Mama and Sarada onee-chan?"

"It depends on how strong you kekkei Genkai is. If you are weak you will not be able to protect anyone let alone yourself. To protect those you love you must become a ninja."

"A ninja," said Himawari her blue eyes lighting up like sparklers.

Hinata began wringing her hands under the table. She was worried. Himawari may seem bright and spry now but being a ninja can change that. What if her daughter dulled? If being a ninja meant losing her daughter she would take no chances. But glancing at her daughter now it seemed unavoidable. A little part of Hinata wanted to see what Hima could become. A teeny tiny part of her wanted Hima to grow up and be a strong kunoichi just like her sensei. And a really minuscule part of her wanted to help her. To teach her the ways of her Byakugan and how to throw kunai to perfection. Her little girl was ten but Hinata knew soon enough she'd be out and about. Maybe a **humongous** part of Hinata….

Sasuke knelt in front of the girl an extremely rare show of softness on his face.

"Sasu-chan what is it like to be a ninja?"

Sasuke smirked making his features even more handsome than before. Hinata found herself memorized how a slight upturn of his lips could change his persona. And she felt that humongous part of herself glimmered of hope. Maybe that **gigantic** part of Hinata wanted…

"To be a ninja is to keep enduring and enduring, no matter what, until things come to pass. The idea is almost a prayer. And for we who must endure," he paused, "Are ninja," he said poking her on the forehead.

 _ **Wanted….**_

She heard Sarada gasp but couldn't take her eyes off the expression on her daughter's face. It was one she had never seen before but had glimpses of. Pure utter happiness. A blush covered Hima's face while hope and trust shone in her eyes. She was smiling wide, whiskered cheeks dimpled. Her small hands were covering the red dot on her forehead. She watched as Sasuke handed her little girl a kunai. It was simple and steel. But the look in the Uzumaki's eyes told you a different story.

The humongous feeling burst out of her chest. And Hinata realized it. **She wanted Himawari to be happy.** To be free and fun. She wanted her to go on missions and use her Byakugan for dumb things….and….live. She wanted all those things and the revelation hit her in the head. Hinata began to tear up as she noticed that Hima's shoes were a little too small and her oat was little too tight. Her legs were a bit longer and her baby fat was starting to disappear.

As Himawari twirled the kunai in her hand Hinata said goodbye to her little girl. Her princess, her baby.

And hugged her ninja.

* * *

They made a weird group. Walking down the street towards the shopping center Hinata had never noticed until now. Sarada stayed close to her sharp black eyes scanning the area for threats. When finding none, the girl untensed the muscles in her shoulders becoming slack. Hinata was reluctant to go to the shop for that reason. Sarada was rumored to be missing so walking with her would make her one of the suspects. Scratch that. She would be at the Hokage's office so quick that her Byakugan would have trouble getting a glance at the Anbu guarding her. Not to mention the fact she had been ignoring him for a whole month. Oh, _well. Better to face the consequences now_ she thought.

As she walked into the marketplace she could feel eyes on them. She could feel the Anbu taking in every detail making sure they missed nothing so they could report it to the Hokage. She felt it all but decided to ignore it. Hinata looked down at her to do list and wondered what do first. The piece of paper only had ten things to do, but they seemed almost impossible.

Buy Sarada some new clothes Get Hima's ninja academy enrollment sheet Buy 6 tomatoes, 4 onions 2 blocks of cheese 4 gallons of milk 2 boxes of cereal 4 pounds of rice a box of noodles Buy ninja gear.

As Hinata read her list she failed to sense Sasuke reading over her shoulder. He leaned in his hair tickling her cheek and it took everything in her not to giggle. When his hair brushed against her cheek again she burst into a fit of giggles. Sasuke leaned in a little more the words still not clear enough for his eyes. His hair tickled her nose causing a wet sneeze to drench the Uchihas head and face. Hinata watched as Sasuke fussed over his hair briefly before shooting her a glare that men only saw before their deaths. Somehow in her mind, Hinata turned him into a drenched cat. The woman couldn't help but to let out a giggle that lead to a laugh. Sasuke watched the phenomenon. She changed when she laughed and he took notice. Her pink lips were stretched into a wide grin as a sound like bells escaped through them. He watched as her cheeks flushed, eyes closed, and chest heaved. She opened her eyes returning his gaze, pale eyes that once were dull now were filled with mirth that was uncommon for the Uchiha to see from her.

"Sorry," she muttered her cheeks still flushed from laughing. Sasuke didn't take kindly to being sneezed or laughed at and was about to make a witty come back when her hands touched them. He resisted the urge to jump. _Human Contact._ He didn't like it but only gave the privilege to family and Naruto. He kept his hands at his sides as her sleeve covered hand wiped his cheeks. Something about her bothered him. Maybe because it was the fact that she reminded him of his mother. Kind, caring, loving, and gentle. He mentally flinched when her hand came in contact with his skin. An itch began in the back of his mind as her scent invaded his nose. Hinata who was oblivious to her half cleaned companion, leaned in as she tried to rid his jaw of some nasty mucus. It really was a wet sneeze. Looking back Hinata noticed how far back the kids were. She hadn't even realized that she walked Sasuke's pace. _Weird_ she thought as her hand failed to rid mucus from behind his ears. _He's so damn tall._ Sighing she scolded herself, determined to get him dry.

Sasuke tensed as Hinata leaned in and stood on her tippy toes. If eyes weren't on them then they were now. He could practically taste the shit he would get from this encounter. Hinata was also making things hard for him. Her features were now fully presented in his face, allowing him to admire the way her midnight hair fell in her face. Her soft body pressing against his side made the itch in the back of his mind intensify. He should be annoyed. Tell her off. But when she withdrew her hands the bothersome feeling came and slammed him full on.

He _should be annoyed_. But he wasn't.

He should insult her but he wouldn't.

Someone had touched Sasuke Uchiha without flinching or fleeing.

He was bothered.

Bothered that her hands were calloused and welcoming.

Bothered that her soft body kept his nightmares away that night.

He was just bothered

Because someone touched Sasuke Uchiha.

 _ **And he liked it.**_

* * *

Oblivious to the scheme the three were planning behind her Hinata shopped for the girls. Hima liked bright colors so it was hard to find suitable ninja gear. In the end Hinata ended up with a yellow shirt that was similar to Tenten's old one and grey lavender ninja pants. Hinata also bought the girl a coat that she could wear in case the weather got too harsh. While Hinata grabbed a few clothes for Sarada the three snuck off ready to pull their scheme.

By the time Hinata found them they held several outfits in their hands.

"Ms. Hyuga we thought that you should try on some clothes," said Sarada holding out the outfits her and Himawari chose.

Hinata looked at them reluctantly. It was typical kunoichi gear and they seemed like they would fit, but her modest nature began to kick in. It was already too late though because both girls were dragging her to the dressing room, squealing in excitement. Sasuke himself brandished a smirk because he no longer would have to look at the ugly bright blobs of fabric that she called clothes. He and the girls had already planned to dispose of her old clothes and force her to buy new ones. He knew the women would be immensely embarrassed, but he wanted to see how far he could push her. Something about the way she defended herself that night made a part of Sasuke want to see how much she could take before her person crumbled. If she didn't let it out soon she might cease to exist and Sasuke began to see signs of it. The screams he saw her hold in when she saw the bills. Training posts that look like they'd had enough. He knew if Naruto did indeed divorce this woman — which was bound to happen soon— she would fall into a darkness so deep that he wasn't sure how she could escape.

 _But maybe…_ he thought as he watched the girls gush over the woman.

 _Maybe there is someone who can pull her out._

* * *

Hinata was pissed off. Someone had stolen her favorite clothes and it took everything in her not to scream. But she couldn't do it. Not in front of Sarada. Not in front of Himawari. She had to hold it in. She was Hinata after all. Hinata Uzumaki, the happy and obedient wife of Naruto. That what she is. But lately, she began to question that. She knew everyone deserves kindness but if that was so _why did she not receive an_ y? Failing to notice the rock in her path Hinata stumbled and tripped. If a certain blue-eyed monster hadn't been messing with him he could've caught her just in time. Sighing he helped the women up only to find her ankle swollen. It began to turn a nasty purple. As Sasuke handed Hima the bags he briefly wondered how a Byakugan user could be so clumsy. The Anbu in the tree watched the whole sight as the famed Avenger picked up the women with his one arm, gentleness in every single touch. It was amusing, to say the least, and the silver-haired Anbu wondered what the Hokage would think about this. _Of course, I don't have to tell him everything_ thought the sensei as he sped through Kohona, the image of his dark student being gentle flashing through his mind. _Hinata Hyuga. You have one interesting power._

* * *

The kids were fast asleep even though they claimed to be anything but. Hinata passed out on the way which of course, led to a series of worry and tears. Sasuke reminded her of the way of the ninja when the girl's mood soured and it seemed to make her springy every time he did. It was a quality that not even Naruto possessed and it weirded him out. The girl was way too selfless for her own good reminding him too much of his late brother. Sarada though was a different story. She seemed to be completely vulnerable when it came to trust and Sasuke could only blame that on himself. He was a terrible father and being with her this week caused a false hope to build in the girl. He had only been here for four days but to her, it seemed like he would stay forever. Sasuke wanted to not worry, but still, he questioned the Hyug— Uzumaki's way of doing things. Looking at her now she seemed in pain. He propped her foot on a pillow but it only seemed to bring her discomfort, so he decided to stick around for a bit. A familiar feeling overtook his body when he sat on the bed. He didn't even hear his body fall onto the mattress or the creak of the bed. All he saw was the midnight hair and the soft pale skin of Hinata Uzumaki.

 _Damn it._ He thought.

 _I'm letting my guard down._

Again.

* * *

Hinata woke up to the gentle sound of deep breathing. She inhaled the masculine scent as Sasuke wrapped his arms more tightly around her. His head moved and unconsciously, he buried his head in her neck. The muttered word "mother" escaped from his lips and Hinata found herself running her fingers through his hair as the cries for his mother began to get more desperate. When tears began falling from his eyes, she pulled him into her own embrace caressing and shushing him. At one point in time, Sasuke opened his eyes to observe the woman. He went back to sleep when her fingers massaged his scalp, her soft lips caressing his forehead. As the man buried himself into her neck his one arm pulling her closer like a lifeline, she complied. Even though her foot was itching and screaming for pain relievers she began to drift off.

 _Damn it._ She thought.

 _I'm letting myself feel._

Again


	5. The Divorce

**Hey guys im back. Hope you enjoy this lovely chapter. I also fixed the fuck ups in the first chapter so enjoy. Shout out to hinatayvonne, Nevvy, and DirtyAim, and Hima-chan. You guys were one of the first to review my story and I thank you. To the rest of my beautiful reviewers. I actually love you guys. *Smiles creepily at reviews while several people shoot me weird looks* NO really I do. Another shout out to my haters. Well at least the ones who hate at a contained level (Not the ones who tell me to kill myself) it is absolutely beautiful too see how much you haters flame me. *Looks lovingly at the people who tell me to kill myself. Friend calls mental hospital* So guys enjoy the story and review and share.**

 **BETA READERS PLEASE COME THROUGH GUYS PLAEASE!**

 **P.S who the fuck is Ashley?**

 **Review, read, and share. Love ya- colorgirl.**

Sarada followed Himawari through the halls, the small pit patters of her feet being the only thing keeping her awake. The small girl told her of her mother's problem of sleeping on a bare mattress. When Sarada asked the girl why she had only shrugged her small shoulders. Sarada herself felt a little bit reluctant about walking into the Uzumaki's room. She had a sneaking suspicion that her dad slept in there a night ago. She once again went over the possibilities of an affair but in the end came up with nothing. It was very unlikely. She had witnessed the closeness of Kohana's 12—brief— but still, she saw it.

Sarada also saw how her dad was rarely included in it. Not his presence because that would always be missing. It was more like the feeling that they didn't miss him. Sarada didn't know anything about her dad and she didn't care either. Or at least she _thought_ she didn't. When she saw him raise the katana ready to slice and dice her mother she had no idea how to feel. All she knew is that she needed a reason for _**this**_. This sham, this life that she wasn't sure she knew the story of, the scandal that her mom had pulled. She needed to know who _**he**_ truly was. Her feet had carried her to her father and now she wanted to know. _**Who the hell was Sasuke Uchiha?**_

Every time she had asked someone gave her an excuse. But she needed to know. Despite the little time she spent here she couldn't help but say that the Uzumaki grew on her. She was kind and seemed to hold a knowing aura around her. She had a feeling that would be honest with her.

Thus explained her hauling sheets and blankets at 4:50 in the morning. When the sound of footsteps stopped so did Sarada. She waited for Hima to open the door. And almost dropped the covers when she took in the sight of the room.

* * *

Sakura Haruno watched nervously as Naruto looked at papers and slammed them back on the desk. She had never seen him so, so…... _livid._ It was 4:50 in the morning. _What could trouble him?_ she thought. Sakura watched as he glanced at the papers his hands unclenching and clenching into fists. _What was making him so mad_? She thought as her eyes traveled to papers on his desk. She was interrupted as a beast like roar escaped her loves lips. She had only looked away for moment but it seemed that that was the enough for him to transform. His nails had sharpened, blue eyes that had looked at her with love were now blood red, and fangs so much like a fox sprouted from his mouth. His whiskers were now rugged and made him look frightening.

"Naruto." she squeaked in fear.

That seemed to snap him out of his rage. For a moment silence hung in the air. Sakura calmed as she noticed the apologetic look in those beautiful blue eyes. The Hokage strolled over to the scared women and kissed on her forehead. A forehead he had wished he could kiss since the day he laid eyes on her.

"Go to sleep." he whispered. "You have work in an hour."

"But Naruto-"

"Sa-ku-ra-Chan," he said lacing every vowel with a kiss. "Sleep."

The woman smiled as she felt her eyelids close. If she hadn't closed them so quickly she would have seen the look of anger on his face. She wouldn't hear the muttered "Sasuke".

She wouldn't regret her actions.

* * *

Naruto smiled gently at the sleeping form of Sakura. No matter what she would always remain there sleeping in his office. _Would he regret his decision?_ Sakura wanted him to do it so he would. Anything for his blossom-chan. Anything for her. His gaze once again slipped to her. He found it adorable when she slept in his office and it usually put him in a good mood but today was not one of those days. His had almost lost him composure in front of Sakura and that was not good. His gaze once again slipped to the picture. _Fuck._ This one showed his wife laughing while the Uchiha Avenger face held a smirk. It was crazy and it pissed him off but he had to keep his cool. But the more he looked at the picture the more he lost it.

"Dammit." he huffed kicking an innocent shelf with all his might.

Since the picture incident, he had his guard up. Neji's chakra had been present that night but the reasons why left him fearful. He glanced at the picture and let out another string of curses. At one point in his life, he was very sure he loved Hinata. She was everything and all that he had wanted. Naruto recalled the days when just looking at her made him want her. He would spend night after night ravaging her body and even then it wasn't enough. She was his and he was hers. But then 1 year of marriage turned into 2 and 2 turned into 4. And as the years went on the flame in their relationship dulled. And stopped. He didn't come home anymore. He didn't kiss her anymore.

Everything they once were they were no more. And then he was with Sakura more. And she gave color to his dull life. Pinks and greens. Oranges and blues. She was happiness itself and they absorbed each other. Nights with Sakura were a breath of fresh air. He hadn't been home in four months. He hadn't expected anything from his wife. He left her alone. And she never said one word.

"But this is-" he growled unable to finish his sentence.

Not to mention Hinata was hiding Sarada in _**his**_ house. Out of all the places, Sarada could have gone why did she go to his house. She had Cho-Cho and Choji. Why would she go to Hinata? His gaze shifted to the dark man in the photo.

Sasuke fucked _**everyone**_ over. But not his girls. He glanced briefly at may not be in love with Hinata anymore but he'd be damned if he let the Sasuke have her. **Not his girls.**

Especially not Hinata.

* * *

Sarada took in the two dark-haired figures as they laid in bed. From what she could tell they were comfortable. Well almost comfortable. Ms. Hyuga's ankle had seen better days. It was in an awkward position and it would start bleeding soon if they didn't do anything. Himawari seemed the least bothered by the situation and hopped in the bed.

"Himawari we can't sleep in her-" started Sarada before she was interrupted.

"Mother" her father croaked in his sleep.

She watched as he pulled the blue haired woman closer. Sarada found herself frozen to the spot as she watched her father whimper in his sleep. _**Who is Sasuke Uchiha?**_ She asked herself once again as she watched him cry in his sleep. Why has no one given her an answer? She was tired of being lied too. Tired of being treated like a clueless brat. Sarada was just….tired.

"Onee-chan why are you crying" asked Hima.

Sarada laughed and sobbed quietly on the floor of a _**strangers**_ house. _Who was she?_ If love wasn't present in her parent's relationship then what connected them. Her heart began breaking and all the things she had held it in, all the images she saw were coming back to her. The three words that gave her hope were now making her feel like a gullible child.

" _ **Because you exist."**_

What did that mean? The tears began to feel like acid on her skin and memories and words that might've been false flowed into her head. Without even realizing it her Sharingan had activated her red eyes unconsciously seeing the world in it's cruelest form. She could feel herself falling and as she did an evil smile spread across her face. If the world lied to her then she would just gain enough power to destroy it. _**Love.**_ Who needed it? Not her. And as she delved deeper the darkness welcomed her it's embrace wide. She was so close to falling into walking into a path her ancestors had taken and succumbed to hatred. As she began to fall in two small hands placed themselves on her face. And pulled her right out.

"On-ee chaaan. You always seem so sad. But maybe," she said poking her right in the forehead, "Maybe if you gave happiness a chance you could smile more."

Sarada's eyes widened as the girl talked.

"My Dad doesn't seem to love me and my Mommy anymore. He's always away and sometimes I think he wishes we aren't there anymore. And I have no idea why. But deep down I know my Daddy will love me. He is ninja and ninja endure. Ninja are people who exist to protect everyone. They are selfless."

"Such people don't exist. No one is selfless. Your father doesn't love you. HE just puts everyone above you and tells you that that's the way life goes. He's a coward. He doesn't endure he chooses his wants over yours." she spat.

Himawari eyes filled with tears. But she kept talking. Her small arms began to wrap around Sarada's quivering frame.

"I must protect Mommy so she has enough love for herself. So she doesn't leave me as my Dad left me. So my brother can be happy again. So others won't have to feel the pain. Were ninja Sarada. We live to endure."

Her smile lightened up the room so bright and beautiful that Sarada herself felt one tugging at her lips. _How could anyone live like that?_ Her mom didn't carry the burden. She chose the easy way out. And her dad. Her dad was always away. To protect others. To live to endure. But _**why**_? Why did _they_ have to take the burden? She wasn't strong. How could she be a ninja if she broke this easy?

"But how do you know such people are alive? " she blurted out forgetting her previous anger.

It was a stupid question. What did a ten-year-old know? What did anyone know? No such people existed. Everyone left her in the end. Sacrifices always came with this. People always choose others over her so why should she believe a little girl-

" _Because Onee chan…..._ "

" _ **Because Sarada…."**_

" _You.._ "

" **You.."**

" _Exist._ _ **"**_

" **Exist.** "

And as Sarada broke down in Himawari's arms she realized that nothing would ever harm the girl. Because she was a ninja. And even if it meant sacrificing her own life. She would endure. For those who can't do it themselves.

Because that was her ninja way.

* * *

When the sun pierced the window Hinata cursed Kami for waking her up at such an ungodly hour. When she was done cursing him in her mind she began to quickly apologize because she really needed help paying the bills. Seriously they were getting out of control. She would have no choice to go to "her nice and kind husband" and request a job. With that thought in mind, Hinata began to open her eyes and was surprised by what she saw.

Himawari was curled against her side. Hinata had unconsciously in her sleep pulled the small girl into her embrace. But the surprising the thing were the two Uchihas. Sarada's face was squished against her dad's chest. A small pool of drool dribbled down her chin creating a wet spot on her father's shirt. While Hinata had held onto Himawari, Himawari had held onto Sarada. The steel kunai from Sasuke was gripped in her small hand. Hinata frowned at the sight but brushed it off. Himawari seemed bent on protecting her after Sasuke information on ninjas. She found it harmless but she didn't want to see the girl grow up to fast. She was her mother and as her mother, she protected her because that was her job. With that thought, Hinata tried to shift she found her legs to be trapped under bigger ones. After four attempts of trying to remove her legs from the more masculine ones, she began to glare at the intertwined legs.

"Hyuga," a smooth voice said.

Hinata squeaked when her pale eyes met his black ones. Hinata was surprised on how close they were. Despite the children creating a gap, they were only a foot apart. Since Sasuke was pretty tall if he had both his arms he probably could wrap them all in his embrace. At the thought, Hinata blushed her face turning a rosy pink.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her but she just turned away. _Weird_ he thought. A brief nightmare had overtaken him last night and he could have sworn she was their to comfort them. As he tried to rack his brain for the memory it popped up in its blurry form.

 _Lavender and jasmine. Lips brushing over his forehead. Midnight hair blocking him from the world._

Sasuke glanced briefly at the lips that had soothed his nightmare they were soft and plump. Pink and perfect. _Why?_ He found himself asking. Hinata blushed as the Uchiha scrutinized her his obsidian eyes practically drowning her. His arm that night had been warm and his embrace calmed her. How could someone so could be so….comfortable? She had only seen a small glimpse of mischief and smirks but she couldn't help but want to see more. Who was that boy that she held in her sleep last night? _**Who was Sasuke Uchiha?**_ Funny how she asked that question when it was almost time for him to go. It felt nice being held. It was nice to see the slight quirk of his lips when she amused him in her own awkward way. Pale eyes slid into onyx ones and as the staring continued Hinata could feel the familiar heat come to her face. The staring contest would have continued if it weren't for the purple frog that had plopped in the little space between them.

"Mistress Hinata." said the frog.

"Our boy wants to see you."

And as she left the bed she had no idea how much more broken she could get. How deep she could fall.

But she would find out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

As the Anbu guards led her up to the room Hinata found herself hoping. She really was an idiot. The image of Naruto apologizing and sweeping her off her feet kept playing in her mind. _Why was she so weak?_ She found herself hating the hope more and more as the walk continued. _Would a part of herself always love him?_ But the answer was simple. She wanted him to love her. It had always been that way since her academy days and even if she tried to convince herself that that wasn't true it was. Even if it meant dying her hair to a pink and popping in green contacts she would do it. If it meant being a good and submissive wife she would do it for him. Anything for Naruto. _**So why couldn't he do it for?**_

As the door to the Hokage room opened Hinata's unshed tears began to well up in her eyes. Naruto sat on his desks papers stacked up everywhere. But that wasn't what made want to die. It was the smile he gave the woman next to him. The sickingley wide smile, bright teeth and all, his blue eyes so similar to Himawari's it made her sick. He was decked in orange and it only seemed to up his sunny aura. By his side sat Sakura laughing. She clutched his arm her leg casually slung over his lap.

"I know Sakura! Believe it! He was all like urghhh and I was like-"

His sentence immediately stopped when he saw her. The sunny aura that once filled the room stopped and Shikamaru who had escorted Hinata in the room cleared his throat. Sakura removed her leg from Naruto's lap and looked everywhere until her eyes finally landed on her.

"Hinata," said Sakura attempting to smile but it only formed a grimace. "Nice to see you."

The Hyuga woman said nothing but instead bowed deeply her head practically touching the floor.

When she raised her head the three in the room gasped. Naruto looked his wife up and down. She looked…..different. Instead of the purple sweater, she usually supported she wore a black fitting shirt that accentuated her form. Without the constant layers of clothing, her buxom figure showed down to the baggy ninja pants to the earrings in her ears. But that wasn't the only difference. Her hair which had once been short was now a little past her shoulders. It was wild and tousled but still managed to make her pale skin shine. Sakura was the first to recover and gave Hinata another smile/grimace.

"You look good Hinata-chan," said Sakura shock present in her voice.

Hinata didn't even bother to raise her eyes to the woman. When Naruto finally picked his jaw from the floor he motioned for Hinata to the chair. It was in front of him instead of beside him like where the wife should. Where Sakura sat. When she sat down Naruto nervously scratched his head chuckling even when no humor was present. After a few more minutes of silence, Naruto began his usual nervous blabber.

"So Hinata-chan how are the kids. I know Boruto's in-"

"Naruto," said HInata her voice unusually cold. Her bangs covered her eyes as her head dropped lower. "Why am I here?"

"Hinata-cha-"

"NARUTO why am I here!"

Anbu who had been in the shadows began to move in closer. The chakra spike in Hinata seemed to be a fluke but they still had to be skeptical. Who could trust an acquaintance of Sasuke Uchiha anyway?

Naruto who had been smiling before tensed. His wife never yelled. It was one of the reasons he disliked her shy nature. With shaky hands, he reached for the papers and handed them to her. Everyone in the room tensed as they watched her read through the papers. The divorce papers.

Naruto pierced the silence.

"Look Hinata we just weren't gonna work out. I was young and—"

The sound of her laughter filled the room cutting him off from anything he was going to say.

"You're telling me—gasp—your gonna divorce me because you simply fell out of love with me?"

"Hinata I—"

"Tell me right now Naruto that you didn't—no won't leave me for _**her.**_ "

It was a plea. A cry of hope.

"Hinata we—"

"Tell me now that you didn't leave your daughter crying in her room—"

"—Hinata—"

"—Send your son away—"

"HINATA!"

"—TELL ME that you didn't marry me out of pity Nar—"

" **YOU MANIPULATED ME!"** he roared standing up from his desk.

He was now backing her up against the wall his words breaking her very existence. Her life. Her will.

" **YOU DID THIS!"**

Memories flew left and right in front of her eyes as she looked into his rage-filled blue eyes.

 _Blue eyes. Hands, teeth, moans. Parks. Dates. His hand in hers. Smiling looking at her. Only her._

" _Naruto-kun"_

" _Hinata_ - _chan."_

" **YOU MADE ME PITY YOU.."**

" _I love you Hi-na-ta-chaaaaaaaan" he said punctuating each vowel with a kiss._

" **YOUR WEIRD.."**

" _You know you're kinda weird…"_

" **WEAK…"**

"...dark, shy, and quiet…"

" **AND USELESS."**

" _But you know…"_

" **AND YOU KNOW WHAT!"**

" _I kinda like people like you."_

" **I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU"**

" **YOU PATHETIC MANIPULATOR I HAT- "**

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto stopped and looked in horror at the woman who had always loved him. She stared at him her pale eyes filled with tears. Her whole body was shaking and her mouth was frozen in a permanent 'o'. Her wrist now had a bruise from where Naruto had unconsciously grabbed it. Her skin that once shimmered now looked a deadly pale. She was trembling and snot began to run out her nose.

 _What had he done?_

* * *

As Hinata stood there she knew she had to run. To escape whatever she was feeling. What was this feeling? There was no numbness. Nothing. Just the feeling of her being stomped and ripped apart. She had lived for him. Breathed for him. She began to feel her legs again. And when she did she ran. So fast and quickly that anyone who saw her would have called her a black blur.

 _ **She hadn't wanted to love him.**_

Now she didn't.

 _ **She had wanted to be with him forever.**_

Now she never wanted to see him again.

 _ **She wanted to get this together.**_

Now she was gonna walk through it alone.

And as her feet moved faster than they ever had and her haired flowed freely HInata screamed. When the rained started she laughed and cried and screamed in agony as reality crushed her. As her loved kicked her. As his words killed her.

" _I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"_

And as the darkness swallowed her into its embrace she welcomed it. Relished it. The madness engulfed her completely and she laughed as she destroyed herself. She laughed when her blood painted the forest floor. Whoever she was had long ago fled.

Because Hinata Uzumaki had died.

And left a broken Hyuga girl in her tracks.


	6. Just Hinata

**Yo! Thanks for reading guys you really are awesome. Flornoir I really appreciate that review. Thank you so much. Now before we get started I want to explain this to you. NARUTO IS NOT GOD. He gets mad, He gets sad, and he makes mistakes. That is one of the main points in the story. NO ONE IS PERFECT. Another thing. "NaRuTo WoUlD NoT SaY SoMeThINg LIke THaT." My answer: Yes the fuck he would. If you felt like you were trapped in a marriage and feeling guilt tripped and then your wife came in and guilt tripped you again you might get a little pissed off. In Naruto's case he hides a lot of things behind a smile so he had a lot of pent up aggression. And he took it out on Hinata. Case closed. Second thing: Hinata is not gonna magically turn into a badass. It's just not gonna happen. Being a badass takes time and in Hinata's case a lot of time. She lived for Naruto her** _ **whole**_ **life. Now she doesn't know what to do. I used the words I did so you could see how much their bond has changed and severed. Case Closed. Someone said "Where is Boruto?" he is in a exchange program in Suna. Well hop into that later. Case closed. Now something I wasn't expecting was the Shikamaru questions. But now that you guys mention it I think I could do something juicy with that. Case closed. Last case. "** _ **WIlL ClAns Be InVolVeD."**_ **Hell Yeah! I can't even imagine Hanabi not kicking some Hokage ass. Oh and Hiashi. Don't even get me started. Case closed. Enjoy the story. Shoutout to Ash. Love ya all. -colorgirl3000**

 **P.S Himawari just turned ten in this story. Just thought you should know since she's going into the ninja academy.**

Sasuke looked at the clock and back out the window. It was raining. Hard. The girls were clinging to him like chicks to a mother hen and if Hinata didn't get here soon he might "accidentally" Chidori them. Well, Himawari at least. Sarada sat quietly next to him curled up at his side reading a book. He smirked at her. She beamed at him. It was all so—

"SASU-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN! I'm so hungry. "

Sasuke sighed. Just when he thought he could sit quietly with his daughter. _Where the hell was that woman?_ Walking to the kitchen with the small Uzumaki girl in his tracks, Sasuke opened the fridge. As he observed all the ingredients he briefly wondered what he was supposed to do. Itachi was the one who did all the cooking not him. The only thing he knew how to cook were tomatoes and he wasn't sure if that would satisfy the little girl's hunger. Regardless he pulled out the tomatoes and onions. _Time to get to work._

* * *

Sasuke got up from his seat and grabbed his cloak. It was time to look for this woman. As he was about to leave, Sarada looked over to where he was standing. She looked almost afraid. He had seen that look before. He gave it to Itachi when he was about to leave the house. _When had he let it get this bad?_

"I'll be back," he said.

As Sarada untensed, they both shared a look of understanding. Without hesitation, Sasuke began his search for Hinata leaving his smiling daughter with Himawari.

 _Like father like daughter._

* * *

Hinata striked the tree with all her might. If anyone saw her right now they would say that she looked insane. If she wasn't consumed in utter madness she would have probably agreed. If she wasn't seeing his blue eyes, and blonde hair, and his cheeky grin she may have been able to calm down. If her own love hadn't fucked her over in the end then maybe she would have been alive inside. Instead, she was consumed by everything hateful and she was too weak to fight it off. Because she could only be so much. She could only smile so much. She could only lie to herself for a limited. After all, she was just human. She was just…...

Just Hinata.

* * *

When Sasuke finally found the woman he immediately knew she was done for. Her chakra was depleted and her hands held huge gashes in them. She was swaying almost as if she was about to pass out at any minute. But somehow she was still kicking, laughing like a maniac. Her midnight hair swished as she destroyed herself. She was screaming Naruto's name like a mantra as she stroked the tree. _What had Naruto done?_ Sasuke knew this was going to happen. She was bound to break. Only a matter of time. But as the girl sent another wave of chakra at a true he couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was pathetic. She was giving up she was...Just like him. Her insane pale eyes turned to him and when she did her body tumbled to the ground.

"Naruto," she groaned.

His fists clenched. She was pissing him off. He walked over and roughly grabbed her arm yanking her bruised body up.

"Sasuke," she said on the verge of crying again. She slumped over unable to support herself.

"Get up."

She laughed. She sounded delirious but who was he to judge. Sasuke Uchiha. What a fucking hypocrite.

"Get up."

"I can't," she laughed, her voice coming out shaky, "How can I get up when he doesn't want me anymore."

Without warning, Sasuke kicked Hinata, sending the bruised woman rolling through the dirt.

"Get. Up."

Sasuke was absolutely furious. How could someone be so pathetic, so meek, that they couldn't even do anything for themselves? Hinata was an idiot for falling in love with that _idiot._ Turns out she was more stupid than he thought. Pain should snap her out of it. Pain should give her another opportunity. He would just have to beat the madness out of her.

He picked the woman up by her hair causing her to thrash and scream. She was punching him now, leaving bruises all over but he wasn't gonna have her give up. Not over some _dobe._ Not over a loser.

"NOO! Let go of me let me die. Please!"

"Tell me right now Hinata that your gonna go home and take care of your daughter. Tell me now that you won't be a coward when your son finds himself alone. Tell me now that you can get through this alone."

"I can't. Not without him. Not without Naru-"

Hinata felt her body being slammed to the ground. Black spots appeared in her eyes and she felt bones in her body quiver from the force she was thrown. The Uchiha grabbed the Hyuga's head and began grounded her into the dirt. She needed to get her shit together. And keep her promises to him. She needed to hop out the darkness before she got to caught up in it. Before she lost herself.

"You're not gonna give up are you Hyuga," he growled, grounding her face into the ground.

Hinata cried as she felt her body giving up. She was. She wasn't strong enough. Not without him.

"Hinata prove to me that you're not gonna back down. Show me Hinata. Show me that the sun can burn too."

"Fight me Hinata. Get angry. DAMMIT DO SOMETHING!"

But as Hinata faded into the dark she let herself be taken. Completely swallowed by darkness. She began to wander in the darkness, so lost she didn't realize her hair had grown longer. She once again sported her purple jacket. As she continued to walk she found herself on a path to a place where she could go and rest peacefully. As she got closer and closer to her destination she smiled. She was so close. Death. It felt so welcoming. Almost there. Almost—

"Lady Hinata."

Hinata's eye turned. Her body whipped around at a voice she thought she never might hear again. She took in the sight before she gasped.

"Neji-nii."

* * *

She stared at her cousin. He was dressed as she remembered. He sat in his branch member clothes, his long dark brown hair blowing softly in a non-existent breeze. The hair she put daisies in. The hair she had missed seeing. He sat in a lotus position his eyes closed almost as if he was meditating. When her voice called his name, his white eyes opened looking straight into her broken soul.

"Nii-san," she whispered her voice just as watery as her eyes.

"Look at you putting a disgrace on the Hyuga name. It's irresponsible." He was now using the cloth of his sleeve to wipe her dirt-smeared face.

"Nii-san." she sobbed her tears making it hard for anything to come out, "How are you—"

"Are you ok, Hinata?"

"Nii-san why are yo—"

"Are you ok?"

"Nii-san how did yo— "

"Are you ok?"

" **NO!** " she finally shouted her resolve crumbling. Her voice echoed in the void of wherever she was.

"I'm not ok. I'm broken and tired and scared. I don't know what to do. And I miss you Neji, all I do is miss you. I wish you were here and I wish you could help but instead your buried six feet under because of me. Because of me. Me and a wretched hero who couldn't even love me back."

She was now hiccuping, tears running down her face. Hideous sobs wracked her body, the genjutsu of a perfect girl so quickly released by her cousins presence.

And now she was 16 again crying to her cousin because he was the only one able to listen. To care.

"And I can't seem to breathe anymore because every time I do I'm reminded of who I'm not. And I just wanna give u- "

Her sentence was interrupted as his arms wrapped around her. _Neji. Neji. Neji._ He was here with her. She could stay here fore-

"We can't have you staying here for long now can we?"

"Please don't leave me."

"Don't give up Hinata. Have I taught you nothing? You're too good for any man and anyone who doesn't see it as it is is an idiot. You're a Hyuga through and through. Don't you ever forget that. Now get up Hinata. Don't you have a daughter to take care of. A son to watch over. A promise to keep."

Hinata eyes widened as she thought of the devastated look on Himawari's face when she found out her mother had left her all alone. Boruto's face when he broke down at her grave. _I'm such a coward. I chose myself over my children. I chose him over_ _ **me.**_

Neji stood up and turned his long brown swishing behind him.

"Well, I think you've overstayed your visit. It's time for you to go back now. Watch over Tenten for me. I swear that woman gives me heart attacks. And I'm dead!"

Hinata smiled and willed herself not to cry even though her heart was breaking. Even though he was walking farther and further away from her once again. He was dying all over again. And she was letting him go.

"Oh and Hinata," he called.

"Yes!" she yelled tears now flowing. He was wearing his trademark arrogant smirk, a sight she would never forget as long as she lived.

" **I will always love you."**

"Neji," she screamed. It was black now the only sound being his voice.

" **Yes, I have always loved you."**

"NO." she screamed but the sound of the real world was already flowing into her ears.

" **From the bottom of my heart."**

And as Hinata felt electricity jolt through her body she let out a sad laugh.

Because Neji Hyuga had died. And saved her once again.

* * *

Hinata awoke to the sensation of electricity jolting through her body and lips on hers performing mouth on mouth resuscitation. Hinata blushed at the thought before passing out again. When she finally was able to regain consciousness she was surprised to see a glowing green hand healing her body.He grunted when he saw her but Hinata could see the relief in his eyes. And that was enough.

"You know medical jutsu?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Enough." he muttered lowering his arm.

Silence fell between the two and Hinata felt her whole body relax into the green grass below her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For beating the shit outta me."

She heard a snort and turned her head to where he was laying. He looked peaceful his onyx eyes staring peacefully at the sky, His raven locks were spread across the grass and Hinata found herself smiling. She had a sneaking suspicion that Sasuke had brought her back to life. Hinata had no idea **_how_** , but she just knew he had done it. She groaned as she felt a pain in her side. He really did beat the shit outta her.

"Sorry about that."

It was muttered so quietly that if she wasn't a shinobi she wouldn't have heard. If her eyes weren't all-seeing she wouldn't have seen the soft look in his eyes. If she hadn't spent a week with the grumpy man she would not have sensed the slight sincerity in his apologies. But she did. And as she felt his heartbeat next to hers, his hair slightly blowing in the breeze, she felt content. Happy. And Hinata felt that it was okay to be Hinata. Just Hinata. Sitting here with the raven-haired man she smiled. A real one.

"What are you smiling about Hyuga?"

"Hinata."

"Hn?"

"My name is Hinata."

And for the second time in her life, she could've sworn he smiled.

* * *

When they returned home Himawari immediately dragged Sasuke to her room babbling on about princesses. Hinata's gaze slid to the girl who was staring straight at her. Fidgeting under the girl's gaze Hinata prepared me tea slipping a little vodka in hers. When Hinata set the cups on the table Sarada quietly stood and sat in the chair right in front of her.

"Ms. Hyuga, will you tell me the truth?"

"About what?"

"My dad."

The teacup was frozen near Hinata's lips and she wondered briefly if she should have poured more vodka in it. She didn't know what to tell the girl but at the same time, she did not want to lie to her. She knew what that was like. Hinata knew all too much how that felt. Even though she was no longer apart of the Hyuga clan— or any clan for sometime soon—she still was quite observant of Sarada. The girl was very unsure and seemed to not trust easy. It hurt Hinata's heart to see someone so troubled, but if Hinata could help she would. Taking another sip she mustered the courage to answer.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Just who he was."

Silence filled the room Sarada began to become unsure. Would she leave her unanswered like everyone else? Why, oh why did this always happen to her? Sighing she began to stand up from the table. She knew it. No one would ever tell her-

"Team seven were the loudest of our bunch. Or at least Naruto and Sakura were loud and Sasuke would tell them both to shut up. But you could tell he cared for them. They fit together perfectly despite all their flaws. The orange wearing loud-mouthed orphan who always had a smile on his face paired up with the lonely distant heartthrob of Kohana. Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha, and prodigy himself. Sasuke and Naruto were rivals but they were tied together by the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura Haruno."

Sarada had frozen in her tracks listening to every word the woman said. But her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself throwing a question.

"What were they like? Did momma love papa? Did _**he**_ love momma?"

" _ **He**_ sure did. Every second he got he would scream his love for Sakura. He would do anything for her to notice him and constantly was there for her when she needed him the most. But she only had eyes for Sasuke. And only a few times did your dad look her way. After all he had other things on his mind. He was the last Uchiha after all."

Last Uchiha. But how could that be? If he was the last Uchiha that meant….

"Why was he the last Uchiha?"

"His brother had murdered his whole clan. And only left his little brother. The last Uchiha. The Avenger. It would forever be known as the Uchiha massacre. It was bloody rea-"

The breath had been knocked from her body. She felt sorrow build in her body. Her father, her clan, just killed. But why? She began to hyperventilate and didn't even realize she wasn't breathing until lavender and jasmine filled her senses. She inhaled deeply as HInata rubbed her back. She rocked the uneasy girl. Sarada was frightened that anyone could kill so many people. It was scary and sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I sprung too much on you too quickly forgetting that you were only a child."

Hinata gently rocked the girl back and forth. She was obviously shaken up and Hinata cursed herself for not sugar coating things.

As she shushed the girl to sleep Sarada made one last request.

" ."

"Hm?"

"Can you help me get through this?"

Hinata felt a swelling feeling of empathy flow through her.

"Of course."

As the girl fell asleep in her arms Hinata smiled as she remembered Sasuke's words.

"A promise is a promise."

She whispered as she carried the girl to bed.

* * *

Three girls stood outside the Uzumaki home. One was crying, one was wiping away leaking tears, and the other was comforting the other two.

"Sasu-chan," Himawari said in an unusually serious voice, "Come back ok!"

She gave him a smile but Hinata could tell that she was holding back more tears from coming. Sasuke wrapped the girl in a one-armed hug pulling her into his chest. Himawari began to cry but held her fists at her sides. He knelt in front of her as the blue-eyed girls bottom lip quivered.

"What are you?"

"A ninja," she said on the verge of tears.

"And what do ninja do?"

" A ninja -hiccup- l-l-live to —hiccup— endure."

He smirked and dug around in his cloak before pulling out two colorful scabbards. The scabbards were both wooden, dyed a blue that matched Himawari' eyes. Hinata briefly wondered when he would have time to buy such a thing but watched the interaction with interest. The scabbard itself was decorated with Japanese symbols one reading sacrifice and the other reading strength. When Himawari unsheathed them they revealed two shining blades both a foot long. _Katanas._ They were beautiful of course, the hilt woven and worn. Her daughter's hands trembled as she held the gift.

"You better learn how to use these when I come back. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Looking her right in the eyes Sasuke let out a small smile and then moved on to Sarada.

Sarada was trying to remain as stoic as possible but she could not help but feel excited and anxious. What would her father give her?

"Sarada," he said kneeling down onto her level. " You are one of the things that I will never regret. You are everything I worked for and protect. Things may seem hard right now. And they might be for a while but just know that I…"

Would he say it? Would he give her the one thing she had been wishing for her whole life? His love?

"I love you Sarada. From the deepest pits of my heart."

She didn't need any katanas. She didn't need a forehead poke. Hell, she didn't even need a hug. Those words were all that she needed. All that she had wanted. And when he hugged her Sarada cried tears of pure joy. He was all that she had right now. And damn his bloody past, but she loved him. So much.

The Hyuga woman smiled. She kept her head lowered when he approached her because she didn't know what to say. Bye? See ya? She felt her chin grabbed and quickly blushed when she realized who the hand belonged to.

He tilted her face almost as if locking her in his very memory. Both young girls watched the exchange curiously. Hinata felt like her whole face was on fire as his obsidian orbs bore holes into her skin. Finally, he released her chin but not her gaze.

"You look good for someone who almost died, Hyuga. Make sure you take care of yourself."

He had only walked a few feet away before stopping.

"Oh and Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Arigato."

Hinata stood there speechless as his form got farther away. Before she knew what she was doing she was running toward him. When he began to run Hinata yelled her voice louder than it had ever gone before. Her feet trying to catch up to him.

"WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK?" She was still running, her hair blowing around her looking like liquid ink.

And as Sasuke left he felt a very small tug of his lips.

"For dinner."

* * *

 _1 week later…_

Hinata sighed. She was officially Hinata. Just Hinata. Himawari hadn't come out of her room since the news but Hinata knew it wouldn't last long. She was now committed to being a ninja. Like "Sasu-chan." It was nice and she found her daughter's way of grieving quite inspirational. Now that the papers had been signed Himawari saw Naruto more. They had made an arrangement and agreed to inform their son when he arrived. It would not go well. Hell, even Hima wasn't putting up with him. According to Naruto in his presence, Himawari did nothing but sit quietly and read. In his letters, Naruto said it bothered him. But Hinata honestly couldn't care less. The Hokage seemed to be a shit show for everyone.

Sarada had been called back to the Hokage's office not too long ago. When she came back she seemed more agitated than usual. Hinata didn't pry. She would do that later. She did not want to break her and Sarada's bond. Since their first talk, they had had many more, some including Sasuke others including herself. It was nice and she did not want to fuck it up. For now she had to prepare. She needed to train and get her body back in shape. Sasuke had left behind some money that would last her a few months but she still needed a job. Hinata sighed. Rumors had been flying around about Sakura's so-called divorce with Sasuke. They started on the same day Sarada came back with her new anxiousness. Hinata groaned. When had her life got so stressful? She tried to relax but to no avail failed. If only Sasuke were here. He always seemed to bring crazy things into her home. Hinata smiled at the thought of the grumpy man. Maybe she could get through this a little longer.

* * *

Boruto Uzumaki sighed as he breathed in the fresh Kohana air. He had missed this place. Looking around he smiled a warm feeling filling his chest.

 _What had he missed?_

 **Review, Share, Follow Kallabunya. Love you guys so much so enjoy.**

 **Love ya- colorgirl**

 **P.s RIP my fingers. Typing took its toll.**


	7. Her Pain, His Promise

**100 reviews. Oh, me god. I love how people are telling me to update when I almost died writing the other chapter. But still I love you guys. So right now I need an opinion. Put in your review but just know it's important to that story. SO in this chapter guys a lot of stuff is going to go down. Hinata is going to become a kunoichi and discover herself over time. There will also be some development between the three children. I love writing in the perspective of kids because I think they don't get enough love in stories. So hop on and buckle in because we're in for a ride. Love ya always-colorgirl**

 **P. S I update whenever I want. Sometimes I'm feeling good and sometimes I'm not. Just depends. I might go a whole week without updating but remember writer are people. OK enjoy the story.**

Boruto Uzumaki walked through the streets in Kohana with a frown on his face. At first, he hadn't noticed the tense air but now as he got deeper into the streets he could feel it. Something was wrong. Maybe the news cam could tell him what was going on. NO matter the time of day the screen attached the tall building never seemed to fail him. As he got closer, there seemed to be a crowd around the infamous screen. He neared so he could hear a little better. The surrounding crowd seemed tense and uneasy but some seemed giddy. _What's got everyone so riled up?_

He turned to ask someone for information only to find Metal Lee next to him. The boy turned to him with a sad glance that confused the newly arrived native. He turned around to see several people shooting him the same glances. _Why is everyone looking at me like they shitted in my cereal?_

"Hey Metal Lee what's going on?"

The boy looked at him in surprise.

"You haven't heard?"

Boruto shrugged."Boruto your dad—"

The screen flickered to life and Boruto's attention had already been sucked into it. The usual news reporter stood on the screen innocently oblivious that the next words were going to damage his relationship forever.

" _We have gathered here today to talk about the latest gossip circulating around the Hidden Leaf Village. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, your gossip_ is correct. _Our Hokage had indeed divorced his dear wife Hinata Uzuma—Well—she chuckled— just Hinata now. "_

Boruto's blood froze. His heart stopped. Of course, it would've had too. That would have been the only way this was true. Right? He had to be dead, his ears must have turned off, no the woman must have been playing with his feelings because no way in hell had his dad divorce him, mom. His sweet and kind mother. Who would do anything for him? But the news reporter continued reporting the disgusting truth to Boruto's ears.

" _Witness Matsuri Suzuki heard and saw the aftermath of the terrible event."_ The screen switched to an older woman probably in her 50s or so. She looked shaken and Boruto recognized her as the Assholes (His Dad's new name) front desk secretary. " _It was terrible_ she said her voice trembling. _We all heard the screaming and then Our Lady ran out very fast sobbing. It was quite pitiful. "_

The camera switched back to the news reporter. He had to know. And he knew they would. He knew the news knew every little dirty detail about what his dad said. He knew that when the words left her mouth he would hate his father always. Because he always had.

" _According to many workers outside the office our famed Hokage used these profane words against Ms. Hinata:_

" _ **You made me pity you."**_

Boruto fingernails dug into his hand as his fists pressed against his sides.

" _ **You're weird."**_

His teeth gritted together.

" _ **Weak"**_

His Jōgan had activated, the searing glowing pupil responding to his rage. His integrity. His blazing hate for his father. His mother.

" _ **And useless."**_

His knuckles cracked similar to the way his mothers did when her fingers got cramped sitting in anticipation waiting for his father that day. The day his mother taught him the strength of her love. Everything she did was for him.

And Boruto.

 _Flashback 5 years ago_ _ **(A. N Boruto is 13 in this story)**_

 _A blond eight-year-old walked down the stairs, his voice scratchy from lack of water. As he yawned, he noticed his motionless mother sitting in their rickety kitchen chair. Again. Her fingers tapped against the kitchen table but no matter how bored or tired she seemed his mother always remained at that table waiting for his father. He was never actually sure if his father came he just knew that his mother waited. On one of his night journeys for snacks, he saw his dad carry his sleeping mother to bed. And then left. He scowled that day the same way he was scowling now, his blue eyes glaring daggers at the door._

" _Boruto, Honey it's not nice to sneak up on people."_

 _He scoffed but hid his enjoyment from his mother. He loved to hide from her but either way, she always found him. Sometimes Boruto wished he had the same special eyes as her. But it made hiding a delightful challenge. Boruto especially loved it when she found him at night because she would always give him a treat of some kind while he cuddled next to her. Though he would never admit it, to his mom, he loved cuddling with her. She was warm and soft and never seemed to mind doing those sorts of things. Today was no exception._

 _Hinata smiled at her son already moving to her secret stash of cinnamon rolls. She didn't want his father to think she was fat. Boruto never voiced his opinion on the subject, but he was a very smart eight-year-old, and it didn't take a lot to guess his mother's thoughts. She was trying too hard. He saw the way she tried to impress his dad with nice clothes or a new piece of jewelry but it never seemed to work. His dad would shrug it off and say a simple "It's nice", all the while preparing to head back to his office. It made a certain resentment brew up against his father and his mother was beginning to notice it more. The way he refused to wear orange. His attempts to ruin his father's office. Father's clothes left lying around, intentionally stepped on by his small feet. It was the small things his mother saw with her pretty pale eyes. He knew she saw it. He just didn't care._

 _Grinning in glee when gooey cinnamon rolls were placed in front of him, Boruto kissed his mother on the cheek before devouring the delicacies. She had put three on his plate, and he had no objections to the extra roll. He looked over at his mother who was staring at the door with disappointment in her eyes. Trying to cheer her up Boruto offered her a chunk of the cinnamon roll. It was gooey, the chunk, dripping more frosting on his disgustingly sticky fingers covered in frosting and saliva. But despite how gross it was he wanted to see her smile and laugh so things could be normal. So he could have his mother back. When she noticed the offering her pupilless eyes lit up and he could see the corners of her mouth shifting upwards. She smiled, of course, her eyes wrinkling slightly at the corners. His mother accepted the offering with an open mouth and when he was finished she gently dabbed the napkin at his chin. Hinata offered him a glass of milk that Boruto could have sworn wasn't there before and laughed as he tried to chug it._

" _Slow down Boruto you're going to choke."_

 _And of course, he somehow managed to get every single drop on his mom when he did._

 _His mom clapped her hands as if to say "the end" milk dripping from the tips of her short hair. Walking upstairs, his mother guided him to her bedroom. It was their personal ritual. She fed him, and he always ended up sleeping in her room. On the way she picked up his father's belongings putting them back in places, they needed to be. The bag of laundry that he had dropped off, was being deposited into the laundry._

" _Why do you do that? Why do you always pick up his stuff when he's never around? Why do you put up with it?"_

 _She smiled gently as she dumped another load of orange clothing into the machine._

" _Because Boruto I love your father."_

" _SO?"_

" _Sooooooooooooooooooooo," she cooed mimicking his voice, "I want to be useful to him so the little things won't stress him out. Ya know?"_

" _BUT-"_

" _No buts. And stop yelling, your voice will awaken your sister."_

 _Boruto scoffed but bit back his comments. He was one feisty eight year old. When Hinata finished depositing the clothes that seemed to have been accidentally drowned in orange dye, she began guiding her son to her room. They were hand in hand, son and mother bond shining brightly despite it being in their own house. Despite everything trying to bring them down._

" _We have to be strong for your father OK," she opened the door to her room, the usual aroma of jasmine and lavender hitting him in the face, "We have to be strong for your father so he can be strong for us."_

" _And all the other villagers," recited Boruto, jumping on the bed and burying himself in the covers to hide his disappointment. His mother lay beside him her back to him as usual. He hugged her to comfort himself, leaching off her warmth like he did every night._

" _If I can be strong for him, can you be strong for me?"_

" _Of course."_

" _It's a promise?" he said holding his pinky out from under the sheets to his now smiling mother. Hinata shifted in the sheets, so she could see her son. Pulling the blankets off his blond head she delivered a quick kiss to his temple before locking her pinky with his._

" _I promise."_

 _That day Boruto decided he would try his best to be strong and love his dad. After all his mother did deserve the best._

* * *

5 years later Boruto stood quaking with rage as the newswoman spoke of how his father utterly embarrassed his mom. How he had obliterated his pride as not only a woman but as a decent human being. His heart cracked. That promise would have to be broken. Pinkies would have to be taken back.

Before he knew it Boruto's feet were taking him elsewhere, his eyes dripping with salty water.

He needed to have a talk with his dad.

* * *

Kohana's twelve stood in a small cafe, their bodies all seated in a booth. Well, _most_ of Konoha's 12. Sasuke was gone which left 11. Neji was buried in the ground which left 10. Hinata was somewhere in her house, and they hadn't seen her in days. Nine. Naruto was at the Hokage tower. Eight. Sakura was with Naruto. Seven. Sai was there. Eight. Temari was also there though silently. Nine. It was sad, a little depressing to an outsider, and soul-sucking but that wasn't the case. Every single person at the table held conflicted emotions as Shikamaru Nara sat at the table retelling the story. Shino held Kiba back because he was ready to attack their Hokage... Tenten was busy being talked down by Ino while Choji worriedly ate chips. Lee sat in unusual silence while the others argued.

Sai interrupted, his voice somehow shutting out the others.

"Were they having an affair?"

It was said so casually as if Naruto had not defied several people's trust. The table was silent as the Nara took his classical thinking pose before answering.

"I think so."

Kiba howled in rage as Shino once again tried to restrain him from doing something extremely stupid. Ino the team's 'love expert' was shaking her head sadly. She was disappointed in Sakura from marrying the wrong man and stealing someone else's. She was disappointed that Naruto hadn't laid it out flat and told his true feelings. She was disappointed that they somehow all grown up and forgot about each other. Ino was just...disappointed. She had to know.

"What do we do?" she asked her voice trembling in the end.

"We beat him to a pulp that's what!" said Kiba.

"I agree. I have enough weapons and I do not approve of Naruto disrespecting Hinata," said Tenten grounding her fists together. She could practically hear Neji cursing in his grave.

"As much as I hate to disagree with you I must. It is not prati—"

"I don't give a fuck about what's practical Shino he hurt Hinata."

"Guys!" Ino said. But as the more, they spoke the more they argued. A fight almost seemed to break out between nine. Rock Lee who had been sitting their unusually quiet, spoke up in his usual loud voice.

"Is everyone forgetting their youthful intentions? Naruto is a close friend of mine and I hate what he had done to Neji's youthful cousin but...shouldn't we be looking out for Hinata?"

The whole table fell silent as they looked to Rock Lee took the mic.

"It must be hard for someone as kind and youthful as Hinata to be taken away from the fiery inferno of passion called love. Maybe if we put in a little effort and use our youth to the fullest extent we can help her get through this! We also need to focus on how we approach our friends!"

Temari who had been silent throughout the whole argument spoke up in her usual powerful voice.

"I agree with the loud mouth. Hinata doesn't need _us_ to kick some ass, she can do it herself. She was once a kunoichi so she must be strong. I don't know her very well but you guys seem to be underestimating her. If we do this for her then everything Naruto had said would be true. Right?"

"Now wait a fucking minute—" growled Kiba baring his fangs.

"Wait, let me finish, mutt." she scowled holding up a hand. "If we really want to help her without injuring her pride as a woman then we need to contribute. I know being a single mother isn't going to be easy, so she's gonna need a job. I doubt she is going to be requesting any teaching jobs anytime soon since the academy is full to the brim with workers already. Everything else is a family business. She's a Hyuga, right? Who's also been out the field for a while. My guess is she's gonna need to become a kunoichi a soon."

Shikamaru smirked his eyes holding that familiar glint in his eye. "You're suggesting we train her."

"Not just train idiots, help. I suggest Kiba and Shino help around the house when they can. Your her teammates so she's very familiar with you guys. Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, and I should be able to train her. Why? Because we specialize in a particular type of combat whether mental or physical. That's where the kunoichi come in. Ino and Tenten I think you should be there for girl support and love. And Choji…. Well, you know what to do. Your clan does specialize in food and I'm sure she will appreciate it. "

The whole table stared at her in shock but then recovered quickly when they realized Shikamaru married this woman. (Which was a feat itself.) Kiba sheepishly scratched his head but agreed along with the other eight.

The Nara sighed already feeling the urge to smoke. He really shouldn't have told them, but he couldn't help it. Hinata was his friend since their sensei's loved each other, and he actually liked the woman. Even though it was a drag it seemed he had no choice in the matter. Especially since Ino practically beat it outta him.

With a determined fist Ino banged the table a confident grin spreading across her face.

"Operation Help Hinata in action. You guys in?"

"You can count me in!" said Kiba slamming his hand in the middle.

Shino nodded and put his had in.

Sai petulantly followed. Shikamaru huffed but put his hand in.

Temari smirked and put her rough fist in.

Choji grinned and stuck his hand in.

Tenten did a quick prayer to Neji before sticking her own in. Rock Lee's eyes burned with the flames of youth, almost setting the table on fire with his passion.

"Well, that settles it. Kohana Nine our operation Starts in two weeks. Be prepared."

Shikamaru sighed but wore a lazy smile on his face. They really were a troublesome bunch, but they would stick together.

They would get Hinata back.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuga was thrashing the Hokage's office with all her might. Naruto watched as she yelled, her Byakugan as fierce as the day he saw it. Hiashi Hyuga sat in calm but rage-filled silence not even bothered by the damage his daughter was doing. Matter a fact he seemed fairly pleased by the destruction she was causing. His eyes narrowed at the man in the chair. He would pay soon. The Hyuga clan would have his head. Hanabi shrieked again breaking another expensive and personal object in the room.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY."

Anbu guards continued to surround her, but they eventually fell down like flies. She was too strong, too powerful to be restrained by anyone. The man who could do that was sitting in a chair quietly not even bothered by the shards of glass flying his way. When Hanabi was finished disabling the Anbu she walked over to Naruto's desk throwing his papers everywhere. They fell to the floor in a flutter and Naruto watched as she verbally assaulted him.

"She loved you, you pathetic piece of scum. She would risk everything for you and you threw her away like a piece of dirt you worthless bastard." Tears were flowing down Hanabi's eyes as she took in the man who had undeniably broken her sister. Her sister. And may Kami help his soul because her wrath would be the least of his worries.

Naruto was too deep in shock too care about anything. Matter of fact the last few weeks felt like this. He felt, free, and nice but every time Himawari looked at him he could see the clear dislike stitched into her features. It was a new thing that he had never seen coming. The way she backed away from his touch as if it infected her very air. Her blue eyes never showing the love and affection he was used too. She didn't hate him, but he could see the strong dislike in those blue eyes who used to show love and compassion. His words to Hinata still echoed in his mind, and he felt terrible about it. He has felt so stuck in a marriage that he didn't want he forgot to consider the person who had loved him the most, and he deeply regretted it. She didn't deserve that and even a dobe like him knew that.

Not to mention Sakura's earlier fight with him. She had divorced Sasuke, but she hadn't expected the turn of events. Hell, no one had. Who knew Sarada Uchiha had that up her sleeve? He was interrupted out of his daydreaming as a chakra filled palm came dangerously close to him.

"DO YOUR KIDS KNOW?"

No was the simple answer. Naruto didn't plan on telling them. He already broke their hearts and he didn't see the use of obliterating it. He had fucked up too many times to be forgiven but if there was one way to save his relationship with his kids he could not tell them. He would not. Divorcing was one thing but cheating was a whole different tailed beast.

"Hanabi it's not-"

"DO THEY KNOW WHY YOU LEFT HER."

" _ **No,**_ and you will not tell them. That is an order from the Hokage."

Hanabi was about to retaliate. She was tired, fed up, and extremely emotional. Her Neji-nii had died for this miscreant and she would not let him get away with this. No, he would face the wrath of the Hyuga clan whether he wanted it or not. She would make sure to take everything from him. On her sister's orders of course. Her Byakugan began to sharpen ready to annihilate her ex-brother in law when her eyes caught something she hadn't seen before. A grin spread across her face as she screamed the next information. She would regret it later on but for now, she needed him to feel pain. To finish him off.

"YOU."

"Hanabi…"

"CHEATED ON…"

"Stop it."

"HINATA WITH SAKURA UCHIHA."

Silence filled the room. Hiashi still said nothing his grip gripping tightly on the chair.

"Do you feel better now Hanabi?" asked Naruto wondering why she was smiling, when two seconds ago she had been screaming and close to crying.

"Yes," she said before turning to her father ready to leave.

As they were about to exit Hanabi smiled before opening the door.

"Have a nice day Boruto, Naruto."

And as Naruto turned around to face his son who had been listening through the door the whole time, blond hair whipped past his face.

Boruto had run away even before the lie could slip from his mouth.

* * *

He didn't know things could get worse until his aunt had ruined his remaining hope. His soul. He just needed to find his mother, so he could comfort her. So she could comfort him. It was dark when he entered the house but no one seemed to notice. He paused at the sight on the couch. Sarada had his sister in her arms both using each other as their personal pillow. Boruto didn't even blink. He just grabbed a blanket throwing it over the two. They were the most normal thing right now. The only thing to hold onto. The only thing that hadn't screwed the people he loved over. He headed up to the stairs, his feet so much bigger than that day when him and his mother made that promise. Looking around now the House looked so much smaller.

Everything looked smaller. He had a growth spurt in Suna but he wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy being happy. Happy. But right now he was tired. Tired and fed up and in need of a hug because jeez did Boruto need a hug. He didn't bother to knock, he just walked into their room. _Her_ room. When he opened the door he was hit with the scent of jasmine and _something else_. He shrugged. He was too tired to care. Too worn out to tear. He just wanted to see his mother again. To be next to her and feel her warmth. To have her make the bad go away like she always did. Almost as if she sensed his presence the woman woke up. He watched in fascination as hair he had never seen before toppled from her head. It was long and Boruto had only had seen it in the bob she kept it in.

"Boruto," she whispered, and he noted the fact that she was crying. He was numb but she was there. To make it better again. To take away his pain.

And as she stood up Boruto realized how small she was. He was at her height his arms fully encircling her when he hugged her. He let the thought wash away, the height wash away, the pain wash away as he melted into his mother arms.

"Welcome home," she whispered crying harder now, but he knew it was for a different reason.

He somehow ended up in the bed just like when he was eight years old. He was safe now. Safe from the world. Safe from the Asshole.

"Mom."

"Yes."

"Can I get through this?"

"I don't see why not."

It was not the answer he was expecting, but he kept it anyway. It was his mother's words after all. And his mother never seemed to betray him no matter what.

And when he held out his pinky his mom looked at him the way she did that same day.

She smiled.

"It's a promise."

And as he drifted off to sleep he had a feeling this one wasn't going to be broken.

 **So I literally just free balled on that one soooooo…. Yeah? try to enjoy.** **I need a break, so I'll be gone for a few days but enjoy the chapter. Love ya-colorgirl3000!**

 **P.s IM ON BREAK**


	8. Flashbacks and Sidetracked

**A/N Hey guys. So I was on break for a few days to relax and chill. These chapters take like 3 hours to write so I had to get some recovery time. I asked in the reveiws if anyone wanted me to write a scene on Himawari and Sarada training so I was all like "I GuEsS I'lL HaVe tO dO iT lAteR." So I did. So some questions I know you have: When is Sasuke coming back? Who knows? He has a habit of disappearing in the Boruto series for lengthy amounts of time so I'm probably going to shorten that to a little more than a few months. I plan on making everyone have some development before he returns. Case closed. I want to mention something else since no one noticed it. Boruto has been gone for 5 months. (Hear me out. If he was one for too long the story would fuck up. So go with it.) If you didn't know you should probably hop back into the first chapter where I mention it and the time skip when Sasuke returns to the village. Of course that's not the end of the story but you'll find out. Next question I know you want to know: Wtf did Sarada do? That will be a big part of this chapter along with Hinata's development. Now here's a bit of information. I need an opinion. Who should get the spotlight first on training Hinata? Lee, Sai, Temari, or Shikamaru? I have trouble deciding so please help me out. Case closed. Next question: Will NaruSaku suffer? I don't want them too. I'll have to make the decision though so I talk to you about that later in life. (I also edited the shit out the last chapter and added wayyy more depth to Hanabi's confronting scene. You should probably reread it! (or not) ;)**

 **P.s I hope you're actually reading these little notes. They are quite important. Shout-out to hikari0605, Midnights-AM-Child, nevvy, and Toni. You guys rock and the rest of my beautiful viewers better call me out if you do not enjoy. Love ya- colorgirl. P.P.S I HAVE A BETA NAMED JIANG SAMA AND I LOVE HER. THANKS JIANG!**

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Boruto briefly wondered if he was going insane as he pondered over his thoughts. He could have sworn Sarada was sleeping on his sofa in his living room but that would not make any sense. Sarada plus his house seemed like an impossible combination and Boruto stuck with that conclusion as he writhed in the sheets. And then there was that something else that plagued his mind. Like other things last night, the smell was one of the things his emotions had brushed off. But now that he was fully conscious - emotionally wise - he smelled the extremely masculine scent on his mother's bed. It wasn't 'The Asshole's' smell but it seemed so familiar that he just couldn't put his finger on it…

Boruto sighed as his mind failed to come up with anything. Maybe he was still emotionally stunted. It wouldn't be a surprise. Still, why was there a masculine scent on his mother's bed? He was _**very**_ certain that his mother had no affair. You didn't have to be a genius to know that Hinata Hyuga was very faithful to her husband. No question.

Tired of questioning himself he untangled himself from the strange-smelling covers and walked down the hall. It was dead silent which was scary for such an active household. His fists clenched. Himawari had probably taken the news terribly. The thought of his sisters blue eyes filling with tears of frustration and confusion made him want to murder his father. His feet made it to the last step and he paused momentarily at the sight before him. His mother wore black clothes that he never knew she owned was currently scrubbing the kitchen floor for dear life. His gaze once again to the now braided hair. When had she grown it so long? It made her look completely different and her whole aura had changed. She wore a bonnet, the fabric protecting the braid and messy bangs on her head.

As sweat dropped down her pale skin and she smiled in satisfaction at the stain she removed from the floor, Boruto was hit by a realization. His mother was beautiful. She was prettier than any woman he had ever seen and as soon as he realized it when she looked up at him, he knew. **His dad had fucked up.** It was a simple thought but the last one he harbored for his father for the day.

"Need help?" he offered already rolling up his sleeves, his arms scarred but way more muscular than before. Hinata frowned as she noticed her son didn't seem so little anymore. He was taller his jaw more defined his blue eyes more solid than the little boy who gave her cinnamon rolls that day. He was more handsome than cute and Hinata already knew girls would be throwing themselves at her little boy. The boy who used to cuddle with her. The boy who wasn't a ninja. The boy who needed his mother. She held back the tears and handed him a sponge.

"No prob mom," he said giving her a cheeky grin that made her hold those dreadful tears back. She felt old. She was only 34 **(A.N in this story Hinata has Boruto when she is 21 and Naruto becomes Hokage at 27. Himawari is born when Hinata is 24. Bam bitches! Math)** She snorted mentally. 34 and divorced.

They cleaned the house in silence, starting with the floor and then wiping every surface. Hinata slipped on a particular slippery spot and hissed a 'shit' that took Boruto off guard. His mom never cursed. She was too modest for it. Or so he thought. Trying to recover from his mother's weird behavior he asked his first question.

"So mom….. Why is Sarada in our house?"

He had caught a glimpse of her when he was sweeping his way through the kitchen. She looked peaceful, aside from the fact that her usual tidy appearance was messy. She wore one of his shirts, the shirt a little too big for her long legs sticking out so prettily through the bottom….. **( A.N C'mon guys he is a teenage boy.)**

Boruto blushed, his fingers somehow fiddling with each other. When they had intertwined, he had no idea. Hinata eyes narrowed as she watched in silent glee as her soon took in a very familiar form. _Is he_ _ **blushing**_ _?_ A very unfamiliar urge to tease her son came and Hinata found herself grinning in the first time in weeks.

"Well, well looks like someone has a crush on a certain Uchiha."

Boruto looked at his mom like she was a mad woman. First cursing now this! Was his mother crazy? Another part of him was trying to recover from the question that was flustering him. He blushed once again, fiddling with his fingers.

" I-I-It's not l-l-like t-that. I j-just uh…...haven't seen her in awhile! Yeah! Ya know." **(A.N I'm pretty sure he says dattebayo in the anime so he will say ya know from time to time in this. Ironic right?)**

"I-I j-just haven't seen her in awhile," laughed Hinata now fully smiling as her son literally turned into a stuttering mess. She hadn't felt like this in awhile and being with her son always set her spirit high.

"A girl gets a little prettier while you're gone and you don't know how to act," she said wiping a tear from her eye, "Well guess it can't be helped."

Boruto would never admit that Sarada had gotten prettier when he had returned. Not even if someone held a chakra filled palm to his head. _Nope. Never Ever._ Despite the teasing he still wanted to know why she was here. It was weird to see her so casually placed in _**his**_ house wearing his clothes.

"She needed a place to go. Away from her mom"

Boruto understood but the question was why here? Cho-Cho would gladly take her in and her dad had plenty of connections. So why here? To comfort him? To wait here? To escape?

"But mom wh- "

"Boruto?"

He turned to see a very awake Sarada Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _(Flashback from the day Boruto left 6 months ago)_

 _Konoha Gates_

 _"Do you guys really have to leave?" said Sarada pretending to sound bored to keep her image up._

 _"Would you prefer it if we stay?" asked Mitsuki in his usual creepy/kind voice._

 _"Tch," she said her eyes betraying her, then with a smile lacing her words, "Maybe a little bit"_

 _"Ne, Sarada-chan, you'll be fine. Will only be gone for a few months," said Boruto, casually slinging an arm over both friends' shoulders._

 _"Like I'll miss you anyway," she said looking down as they arrived at Konoha's gates._

 _"Of course you will. You're our dear, precious, tough, and demonic Sarada Uchiha. You have no choice but to miss us," he declared, using his inch advantage in height to make her feel small by just grinning at her._

 _"Time to go Boruto, Mitsuki!" shouted her sensei._

 _"After all...," he said turning around ready to run out of the village gates, "No one will be around to protect the next Hokage"_

 _And Sarada was glad that he never turned around. Because if he did he would have seen that the great Sarada Uchiha, Daughter of the Shadow Hokage Sasuke Uchiha, and famous medic Sakura Uchiha…._

… _was blushing._

 _-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-o-_

 _Konoha Gates_

 _4:30_

 _It had been 3 weeks. They were supposed to be back. She hoped they would come back._

 _Konoha 5:30_

 _More time had been requested. So they gave them more time. She hoped they would come back soon._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Konoha Gates 3 weeks later_

 _Are they coming back? She had no idea. She trained with Shikamaru Nara during the days she would run into him. She had practically begged him and he lazily agreed like she knew he would. So every day she would train with him and everyday she would lose. She could tell her sensei liked her despite him pretending to carry a lazy attitude with everything she did. So when he stopped walking the trails where they trained, Sarada went to her other sensei, Sai. She requested a spar and he gave her a creepy smile before writing ink impossibly fast on white sheets. But as she moved quickly, he only moved faster._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Konoha Gates 2 months later…._

 _There was no girl there. Shikamaru looked around for the girl he usually "accidently" ran into when he was cloud watching. But she wasn't there. She was covered in Ink laying in defeat but still smiling._

 _"How'd I do?"_

 _"You're good. You seem though to put too much force in your hits when you could focus more on moving your body more"_

 _He gave her his signature creepy smile and turned around to head back to the academy._

 _He reminded her of Mitsuki._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Konoha Gates 2 weeks later_

 _The wind rushed through her hair as her and her father rushed to the Hyuga woman's home. She glanced at the gates and scowled. They hadn't come back but she had gotten stronger. Not for them, but for her. Or at least that what she told herself._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Uzumaki Household_

 _"Does it ever bother you that he is never home?" Sarada asked._

 _"Does it bother you he hasn't come back to reunite with you?"_

 _Silence._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then you know my answer Sarada."_

 _"Hn."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sarada let her eyes linger on him for a second then focused her attention on the cleaning supplies.

"Why are you cleaning?"

Boruto tried to catch her gaze but she refused to meet it, her obsidian eyes focusing on the soapy buckets beside his mother's feet. When she finally looked at him he felt his whole body freeze. She looked at him as if he had taken something away from her. What happened? What did he do-

 _ **I'll be back in a few months.**_

He cursed mentally as he thought of his mothers fingers tapping against the wood of the table. He didn't come back. It was a simple sentence that probably stuck with Sarada. His eyes found her feet fairly quickly and he heard a snort when they did. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He could not make an excuse. He could not face her and say it. _**He forgot to remember her**_.

"Team 8 is coming over. They sent a message."

Team 8? Uncle Kiba and Shino? **(A.N in Boruto they don't know a lot about the war and etc.)** Sarada seemed to know and he was in no position to ask her so he kept silent. Until he noticed a certain blue-eyed monster was missing. His blue eyed monster.

"Where's Himawari?" he asked.

"Training," answered Sarada, as if it was normal for his _little sister_ to train. His sister didn't train. She waited at home with his mom and made pastries while giving im a cute smile. That's how it worked. How it went.

"She's always training these days isn't she?" said his mother sweeping the long braid from her shoulder, "Those katanas never catch a break, do they?"

"Katanas! Himawari? Mom what happened when I was gone?"

Hinata frowned at his disbelief.

"You know you could have a little more faith in your sister. She's going to be in the ninja academy soon and she's been struggling this week. You never wrote any letters, Boruto. All she did was wait for you to come home. And you never did"

She said the last part with a bit of bitterness and Boruto felt really bad.

"It's not your fault. It's just- do better next time. Women won't always wait for you"

She said that part with a little more warning than affection and he felt a sense of dread flood into his body.

"Yosh!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together, "It's time for dinner."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Dinner table, Uzumaki Household at 11:30_

 _"You always seem to want to hold the position of Hokage," said Hinata blowing on the hot brew in her hands._

 _Sarada had gotten used to talking to the Hyuga woman. It seemed her voice carried firmness to it that Sarada began to respect. She also blew gently onto the tea before answering._

 _"A Kage protects the people in his or her village. They are strong. Not to mention they have the most power in the village."_

 _Hinata snorted into her tea cup as she took a sip._

 _"You're wrong"_

 _Sarada knew that fighting her on the issue would never prove her any good. She also had to trust that would help her in any way she could. She had to be able to rely on her._

 _"How?"_

 _The woman smirked, an expression she had inherited after her divorce. Sarada noticed the personality change just like everything else. The woman seemed to have the inability to fully smile without it disappearing in the next seconds. She still saw glimpses of a kind and forgiving women but this one was stronger. Not to mention a little less sympathetic._

 _"Clans run everything around here. Don't let anyone tell you any different. The Uchiha was once a powerful clan and even if two remain in this world, people are scared of the Uchiha. As one of the last wielders of the Sharingan, you can actually do a lot of things."_

 _Really? She looked down at her own hands. She held all that power? It made sense and yet it didn't at the same time. Who was stronger than the Hokage? And as she looked up at the woman, Hinata gave a reassuring glance her way._

 _She had asked the wrong question._

 _Outside Uchiha Residence 9:30 in the afternoon._

 _Sarada had only come back for some of her old clothes. That was all. But even though she told herself that her feet were rooted to the floor. She was scared. It was scary that her life had been ruined so quickly and it was scary how easily she slipped into darkness. How easy she had given up._

 _ **"Because you exist"**_

 _She heard both voices when she thought of it and it was always enough to push her forward. Without a second thought she stormed into the house leaving dust in her trail. It was empty and Sarada silently thanked Kami (Something Ms. Hyuga was always telling her to do; though it always did have something to do with her rent). Opening the door to her room she took in the sight. It was just as she left it and Sarada found herself frowning. It was just as she left it but… she missed lavender jasmine and wondered why she never hung any purple streamers in her room (Himawari put some in her room and she had never been able to get them down ever since). The bed was neat despite the havoc that happened. It all looked the same. And Sarada found herself hating that as she packed the rest of her clothes in her book bag._

 _She began to head out the sound of her feet almost waving a goodbye to the house. She was almost out the house when she saw it. The paper. Nothing was particularly odd about it; matter of fact the paper was one of the many sitting on the counter. Neat and typed; bleached white like all the others. But something about the way it sat there in perfect synchronization with all the other parts bothered Sarada. It was bleached and white, neat and typed but something about it….. Goosebumps spread over her skin as she walked over to it. As her eyes read over it her fist clenched and tears flowed own her eyes._

 _2 weeks later with the help of Hatake Kakashi, she gathered enough information for her next act. Some would call Sarada crazy for what she did while others would shake their head. But as Sarada burst into the Hokage's office looking at her startled mother she could not give one damn. Using the power of her name and her name only, Sarada spoke with rage and hurt that only a scared but strong girl like herself could muster. And as the last Uchiha she declared her statement and walked away holding the tears in for when she broke down in Ms. Hyuga's arms._

 _The Hokage and everyone else in the office that had working ears stood in shock._

 _Because the remaining Uchiha had just used the power of her clan._

 _To divorce her mother._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

For the night they ate the only thoughts of how not to cry tomorrow. To the visitors in the room all seemed fine, but for Hinata, Sarada, and Boruto things were going downhill. Everyone skirted around the divorce and sent pitying glances to Boruto's mom. It only made him mad and as he clutched the tablecloth in his fist under the table he felt a dainty but firm hand pulling his fingers apart.

"You're ruining the table cloth"

"Sorry," he whispered apologizing for two whole different things.

Just when the silence began eating the group alive a scent sent Kiba in another ramble of words.

"So Hinata, I've been smelling something differ-"

Before he could finish the thought a feminine voice spoke from far away.

"I'm home!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Even though the awkward company had left, Boruto was still staring at Himawari like she was a circus animal. She had not spoken one word to him and it was starting to get to him. His mother _**had**_ warned him that something like this was going to happen but he didn't know that HImawari would be participating so…openly.

She was different, little but not small and cute like he remembered. Her extra baby fat that seems to be in it through everything was gone. Her dark hair that was usually in its short "I'm such a cute little girl look" was pulled back into a ponytail. She still wore her earth shattering smile and Boruto was sad that it wasn't directed at him.

"Sarada oneeeeeee chaaaan!"

Boruto choked on his water.

"When did he get back?"

It was so quiet, her sentence lacking its affection filled tone. With no answer from anyone the girl turned to leave. Well she was almost out the door when two large arms hugged her. They stayed like that for awhile. Boruto felt something shake and looked Himawari who was crying her heart out.

"Nii-san -hiccup hiccup- please don't leave again," she whispered her cheek rubbing against his.

He laughed trying to hide the fact that his cheek wasn't just wet from hers.

A snort from the back of the room drew both pairs of blue eyes to her.

"Tch, aren't you guys one big happy family," she scoffed but there was a twinge of longing in her eyes. And without hesitation the blue eyed siblings had already crossed the room. Well Himawari did, Boruto just sat there looking everywhere but her. Sarada though had her eyes nailed right to his blue ones.

"Glad your back," she said before leaving another baffled Uzumaki to go over his thoughts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata smiled as she looked at the sleeping children. Both older kids had their bodies angled almost as if to protect the little ninja in the middle. Because of this their heads rested slightly against each other, both providing the young girl with warmth. Moments like these made her wonder what the male Uchiha was doing. Was he laying on the grass his black hair messy, katana sheathed, and lips….

Hinata blushed and turned to her room.

 _How does he always seem to get in my head?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ **I know this chapter was absolute garbage but forgive me and try to enjoy.**_

 _ **RIP my retinas from computer screens. Love ya - colorgirl3000**_


	9. Her Three Children

**Okay so a few things. I am going to be doing the training scenes in this chapter. What happens** **after** **that is going to be logged in with dates. You'll understand when I post the chapters. 2. I know its OOC I'm not stupid. I know the way I write, so I know the characters are OOC. I apologize. I write them in that way** _ **so**_ **the story matches up to what I'm planning. I know I dislike when the characters are OOC but I'm sorry they** _ **just are.**_ **Coming from a reader and an author I think you should just drop the story if it's too OOC for you. Another thing. This is not a "All of a sudden I love Sasuke" SasuHina story.** **They barely know each other.** **In my story they completely met by coincidence because he wanted to see Naruto and instead kept her company during dinner. Which lead into a bunch of stuff etc. etc. I understand that you want him to come back but in order for him to do such a thing he has t have a REASON. So I am building a story — terribly — but still building a story. Most of the time don't even know tf what I am doing so you're gonna have to bear with me. Last thing. STOP FUCKING FIGHTING IN MY REVIEWS. I am blocking people who do. NO JOKE! I had to block someone today for that. It causes to many problems and it honestly frustrates me. People who flame me are just gonna keep flaming me. I don't need anyone starting a cyber fight because of that. LOL! Any ways enjoy the story. Love ya- colorgirl3000**

Before Hinata got up to answer the ringing doorbell, — in nothing but a dirty oversized shirt and underwear — she had been contemplating her marriage. Or what _was_ her marriage? Moments and memories flashed before she and Hinata could not see where it had gone wrong. Well, she _**could**_. She could see the frustrated face of Naruto when she didn't fight him back or when he left. The sighs, the routine, the guilt-tripping she constantly did to get him home. It was all a cycle. She guilt tripped him, and he avoided her to get a reaction. What a happy marriage. _Things never went wrong,_ she thought as she made it to the door. _They just fell apart._

When she opened the door, the first thing she was greeted with was the sight of her lazy friend. Behind him stood the rest of the Konoha's 12, along with Temari Nara who was sizing her up. The group stared in shock at Hinata — who usually displayed and calm and patient demeanor — narrowed her eyes at them. She looked dangerous, a glint in her eye that they had never seen before. Fierce was the only way to describe the flaming distrust in those pale, lavender eyes. Her Byakugan was activated, and she looked quite scary standing there with chakra laced palms.

Shikamaru who had already caught on to the Hyuga's behavior spoke in his lazy voice.

"We're not here for the Hokage, Hinata."

Hinata instantly untensed. If they weren't here to take Sarada, why were they here? They had lives and beautiful relationships so why did they choose to talk on her doorstep? _Why were they rubbing it in her face?_ While Hinata stayed deep in thought, everyone turned their gaze to their once timid friend. Even though Team 8 and Shikamaru, who had seen her at the extremely awkward dinner and the Hokage Tower, still were not used to Hinata. Well, at least _this_ Hinata. While the others may not have noticed, they could see the broken women Hinata was becoming. They were sensory ninja after all. The Hyuga women had never been hard to read, but when Kiba and Shino took the seat at her table, it almost seemed as if they were conversing with a completely different person. While others may _**see**_ a changed person Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru saw different. Kiba smelt the vodka on her figure, though light, still prominent in her smell. Shino's bugs buzzed at the agitated, and seemingly unstable chakra that his childhood friend emitted. Shikamaru - being the smart ass he was — saw the way her eyes briefly flicked into the trees. Though many would say it was just a side glance, Shikamaru — who had known Hinata for some time — knew that she was calculating like he had seen her do so many times, how many ANBU she could take. Still, the 3 informed and observant men were still taken off guard by her appearance.

She looked so…

 _ **Different.**_

Instead of the usual purple sweater — the ugly one that the woman seemed to sport when they saw her — she wore a big shirt that fit her creamy skin. Her bangs were messy and her midnight tresses hung in waves stopping at the underside of her breast. Unlike Team 8 and Shikamaru, Konoha's 12 had not seen the ex-Hyuga heiress in a while. Some would say that the 12 had changed as they got older but Hinata seemed not to age. Her skin looked healthy and clear as they remembered. Her posture was straighter and there was something _steely_ in the way she looked at them. Something hardened, a resolve that was not as pronounced as it was now. The bags were the only thing that deceived the picture of a perfect woman. The only thing that broke the genjutsu that she seemed to effortlessly set. The bags and the Hyuga clan symbol stitched along the hem of her black shirt.

"Come in," she said opening the door for the shocked nine on her porch step.

"Hinata your clothes..." Said Kiba with a blush on his face.

Doing a quick glance at her clothes, she whipped her head away from their eyes. She didn't want them to see her blush. _She didn't blush anymore. Naruto's wife did that._ And that was something she wasn't. She headed upstairs to slip some pants on, leaving the nine staring at the familiar home.

It was normal. The floors were clean and polished as like they were usually were. The smell of jasmine and flowers still filled the air and the red scrap of a scarf, still hung on a shelf, dusty and unused. But there was something about the atmosphere that made the whole house eerie. The sound of ramen boiling in a pot was replaced by the unmistakable smell of cinnamon rolls. Orange throws were replaced by red or purple. Pictures of Naruto seemed to be replaced with ones of Neji and Team 10. His face still popped up in some places but in others, it was gone. The house was the same but it _wasn't._ This wasn't Hinata and Naruto's House. It was Hinata's house. And hers only. The thought made the nine shake their heads thinking about the blonde idiot. For Kiba it made his fists clench. They were just about to follow Hinata upstairs when they heard the bickering.

"Niiiiiiii-san give it back, you've already had two!"

"She's right Boruto. Now hand over the bun before things become ugly."

"NO way!"

When they felt the chakra spike they all ran to the kitchen to see a very angry Himawari with her Byakugan aimed at her brother. The even more surprising thing was the black-haired female, whose red eyes were burning holes into her teammate's blue ones.

"Boruto," she said cracking her knuckles, "Hand over the roll before you seriously regret it."

"No way, Uchiha."

"Shut up you loudmouthed brat. It was mine and mine from the beginning." she smiled deviously at him as she continued her supposedly innocent sentence. "You know you Uzumaki's sure do resemble your fathers. Always taking things from people."

"Take that back!" shouted Boruto his eyes no longer holding the playfulness that was once present.

"Never."

"Onee-chan, Nii San-"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"YOU KNOW SOMETIMES YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM-"

"SHUT UP," he roared this time chakra pumping loud in his ears. In mid seconds kunai were drawn ready for a battle. Kiba and Ino were already preparing to stop the fight when a head of midnight hair zoomed past them. Before they could register what had happened — vanilla filling their nostrils — an unrecognizable voice boomed.

"STOP. FIGHTING. IN. MY. HOUSE."

The silence that filled the room after that was loud. Himawari looked genuinely afraid of her mother as she stood there glowering at the three. Her face was different, contorted into a frown. Her plump lips were turned downward, and she seemed genuinely upset.

"Mom are you o-"

"Room. Upstairs. NOW."

Boruto who had never heard such an authoritative tone from his mother immediately felt guilty and headed up the stairs to his room. Sarada was also looking guilty. How could she have done this? Someone who answered her truthfully and was helping her get through this had let her stay, and she trashed her kitchen because of a dumb argument. _I'm ungrateful_ she thought not even having to be told to go. She had Himawari's wrist already fastened securely in her hand. By the time Himawari tried to apologize Sarada had already dragged her to the stairs. _Damn!_

* * *

Sasuke looked up into the night sky wondering about her. She had only crossed his mind a few times but when he thought about her he felt a pullback towards the place that had stolen everything from him. A place who had shown no mercy. Konoha. But instead of smelling the blood in his dreams like he usually did he breathed in the delicious scent of lavender and the slight touch of cinnamon. Instead of the feel of his brother's fingers on his forehead before his death, Sasuke felt soft lips planting small kisses on his forehead. It was an ache so small but it was there. He ignored it.

 _ **When will you come back?**_

He smirked as the words played in his head. The image of the Hyuga woman running made him continue his feet to his original destination. He would come back.

 _Soon._ he thought as he looked at the night's moon. Scoffing he scolded himself for his foolish thoughts.

For a second there he had thought the moon resembled her eyes.

* * *

Temari smiled at the woman as she seemed to glower at her. Through some convincing and short but pleasant conversation, they had got her to some training grounds. They were alone the rest of the team already unfolding the plan. For now, Temari had to play her part, and that was to train the little Hyuga back into shape. Her beloved fan - that she had to admit, she missed very much - was on her back.

"Now I heard that the Rookie's Nine Hinata-hime needed some training," taunted the former Sand Shinobi. Truth be told she just wanted to get a reaction out of the "supposedly" gentle heiress. She was disappointed. The girl didn't even flinch. _Tough cookie, huh?_

Hinata desperately tried not to scowl like she knew Temari wanted her to. She had met the Kazekage before and noted that he was a pleasant man. She enjoyed her time with him. Garra always had a nice calm that she enjoyed. They had become good friends when she was in Suna and she could say he was one of the people who she didn't mind being around.

His sister, however, was a different story. She seemed rude, overconfident, and assholey. The last part may have been biased but she hated that damn name. Hinata-hime. Why did the damned woman have to say that?

 _A kiss on her nose made a blush appear on her face. The few moments of alone time with her husband were always cherished. She loved her kids, but between the fiery attitude of Boruto and the insistent cries of Himawari left her tired and exhausted. But when Naruto came home - now less, but still often - she cherished it._

" _I hope you missed me, My Hinata-hime," he said his grin making her knees weak. What had she done to deserve him?_

" _Of course Naruto-kun!"_

 _He laughed. The sound filling the house. She would never forget it._

This time she did scowl. She faced Temari who wore a satisfied smirk.

"Aren't Sand Shinobi supposed to be intimidating? You seem kind of…," she looked her up and down, "Stale."

The look of fury in her eyes satisfied Hinata to no extent. That so-called "hime" had disappeared so long ago only leaving pieces that she saved for other people. Temari was not one of them. Even though she was weak, Hinata refused to be afraid of her. She had already been broken. What was one more punch?

"Let's begin."

* * *

Hinata stood panting on the ground, her whole body sore from this week's training. She had been trained with Temari for only two weeks yet she seemed to always land on her ass. It frustrated her to no end but her sensei thought different. Indeed, Temari could see a significant change in the woman. She had gotten faster learning how to better dodge her attacks. She was fast, faster than Temari expected so the training sessions left her slightly exerted. Hinata was good but….. Bad. She was way too traditional. Her traditional way of fighting seemed to be a huge liability. It was too stiff, exactly like the pesky Hyugas. Her stance restricted too much of her decision making and Temari absolutely despised it. _Would it kill the girl to learn some other ninjutsu?_

The wind flew from her fan, the dangerous slices of air cutting through the trees. _Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique._ She smiled in triumph as the dangerous wind took its aim at her target. It wouldn't kill her but it sure would leave a mark. The wind cut through Hinata like butter. But then a puff of smoke appeared and a log appeared in her place. Her senses were telling her to duck and so she did avoiding the kick that was aimed at her face. She punched the woman in the face only for it to disperse into a puff of smoke. _Where did the little vixen go?_ She smiled as she saw Hinata boldly charging her way. But she was ready.

Meanwhile, Hinata smiled as Temari aimed at genjutsu Hinata. The woman seemed so smart but must have failed in the genjutsu portion of her training. She had been behind her whole time. She had made 4 shadow clones to distract the wind wielder. She had performed the simple replacement jutsu but then made a clone for Temari to terminate. Then while Temari was punching her 2nd clone Hinata had placed the genjutsu. Then, Hinata 3 staged herself in the tree. Though Temari was smart Hinata had a few tricks. She probably—being the Nara she was—figured out that the Hinata she had defeated was a simple genjutsu. It was too late. Hinata 3 was already speeding toward her left. Meanwhile, Hinata 4 began to take her from the right. Temari began to perform the quick hand seals for her jutsu leaving her back exposed.

Temari who wasn't paying attention suddenly felt a numbness take over her body. She was careless. And now the little Hyuga had taken advantage of it and turned off her Tenketsu points.

"I win," she said smirking at the woman.

A pool of respect settled in her look and Hinata felt a bond beginning to form.

"Good job. Not bad for a little outcast like you."

Hinata snorted but fought the smile that almost made its way onto her features. _Hinata doesn't smile._

* * *

She slipped into the silent home her footsteps not making a sound. Kunoichi didn't make noise. They moved smooth and quiet and deceived foes who thought any different. She had made into her bedroom without waking her ninjas. _Her ninjas._ She smiled, one of the few rare ones she allowed on her face. Her two fiery balls of light and her dark little Uchiha. They fit together perfectly, despite the pain they went through. The chaos, the torment. She settled into her bed catching a few traces of his lingering scent. It was her secret. The creaking of her door immediately put her on guard, a kunai gripped into her rough hands.

"Ms. Hyuga? I had a nightmare," she whispered. Hinata—who was used to such routine—patted the spot next to her. She was indeed giving the Hokage a "troublesome time" as Shikamaru stated and indeed he was right. She was no genius, but if she could guess correctly someone was going to have to make a decision to the claim/demand Sarada had made. Hinata could see the pain in her eyes when she talked of her mother. Sarada tried to hide it but Hinata could tell she was torn. Torn between a father who had shown her a different side of him and a mother who took something that sacrificed their relationship. In this case, the thing in which Sakura took, was her husband. And with ease. And she could see how she mourned the death of relationship, because her mother was all she had. All she was familiar with. She was thrown into a situation that she hadn't had time to process and it was catching up to her. A little girl who was breaking, fighting to stay whole. It was sad. Unfair. Reality. Wrapping her arms around the girl—who was curling up into a ball—she ran her hands through her hair.

"Sa-ra-da chan. I can't have you crying when things get bad? What type of guardian would that make me?" Sarada was sobbing clutching onto one of the only people who had revealed the truth to her. The only person who was nursing her wound. She was gentle. Not judging her for weakness, but helping her stand. She was rocking her like a baby, her hair spread around the both of them. Her protection. Her truth. All of it lay within the warmth of this woman's arms.

Could she ever go back? Could she forgive? Sarda didn't know. All she knew was the softness of the Hyuga women's chest and the whispered lullaby leaving her eyes heavy.

Hinata smiled. She was asleep. Just as Hinata was about to fall asleep another creak of the door sent her eyes open.

"Mama." said her sleepy son carrying an equally sleepy Himawari on his back. Hinata motioned next to her and Boruto crashed in the open space.

"You didn't feed me," he muttered.

"Next time," she whispered. Himawari began to roll over, in the process crushing her brother but also landing next to her mother. Her arms circled her mother's back getting as much warmth as possible. Boruto slung an arm over his sister's small frame and fell asleep. Hinata smiled looked at the at her three ninjas sleeping in the bed.

Her three beams of light.

Her laughs. Her smile.

Hinata fell asleep. With her three children.

 **Trash? Yes. Late? Of course. Do I still love you guys! Hell yeah! Enjoy, Review, and Read. Love ya- colorgirl3000**

 **P.s my compuer is about to die. Rip the time I could have spent uploadin this.**


	10. The Fight for Their Children (WB)

**Hey. Enjoy the story. "It's kinda filler but not really."**

 **Love ya colorgirl3000j**

When she looked over they weren't there. When the covers were pulled up they revealed nothing but a few locks of hair. Hinata panicked. Her hands began pulling at her midnight hair as her body carried her down the stairs. _Where were they?_ She checked the kitchen, the porch, their rooms, the bathroom, and even the cabinets.

He had taken them.

Naruto had finally succeeded into breaking her. She was shattered. Jagged, edges cutting whoever came close. Her glass had molded into something bright red and hot, something that her friends feared to touch. But that wasn't enough. Naruto had to take it all. He took Boruto and Married Hinata and threw away Himawari. He took them an-an-and never looked back. He had left her alone. Hinata screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

You could've sworn that she was dying.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A happy Boruto, Sarada, and Himawari were carrying the groceries back home, each brown bag filled with various cooking ingredients.

"Oh man. Moms gonna love us. She'll finally forgive us for pissing her off and make us food, ya know!"

Himawari nodded her head, her little heart smiling at the thought of her happy mother. Sarada stood silent. She had known from the beginning that this was a bad idea. Doing bad things already got them in trouble. Doing bad things with _good intentions_ would still get them in trouble. But Sarada couldn't let the two idiots go alone. She had a feeling - like a cliff in the pit of her stomach - that things were going to start popping off. She didn't know when or where, but Sarada felt it necessary to follow the siblings to the marketplace. And maybe...Just maybe Sarada felt _slightly_ responsible for the _Nice Momma's Great Verbal-Beating War_ that had went down the other day. She knew it was bad when the Narra woman shot her a pitying look before leaving. That damned Narra never had mer-

A loud, painful scream filled the air and Sarada almost dropped her bad. They weren't far from the house and such a scream was familiar. It was…

 _Ms. Hyuga!_

"Boruto we need to-"

She was talking to thin air. What could only be described as a yellow flash, zoomed across the yard at a speed that seemed impossible. Himawari blazing Byakugan met her spinning tomes, and before the red stopped mixing with black and the veins started pumping chakra to Hima's bloodline, they were already in the house assessing the situation.

What they didn't expect was the crying woman.

"My children! He took my children." she screamed. Her head lifted up to the sudden presence and Sarada found herself frozen by pale lavender orbs.

 _They had messed up again._

-o-o-o-o-o

No words were spoken as they headed towards Himawari's room. No words were needed. They had underestimated the consequences of their actions and felt terrible about it. Boruto looked like a defeated warrior as he sat on his sister's purple bed. They all sat there looking pitiful enough to put the Hokage to shame. Himawari looked like she was about to cry. _Maybe she can cry for the two of us_ thought Sarada as she looked at Boruto.

The door opened making the muffled sobs stopped. Hinata entered the room.

-o-o-o-oo-o

Sakura screamed in anger, her flying fists almost smashing a bookshelf that held the Team 7 picture. Naruto desperately tried to come down the raging medic as she went ballistic on innocent furniture. He wanted to say that the pictures she saw were a lie and that Sarada was just masking her chakra extremely well. He wanted to say that Hinata wasn't the reason behind the sudden demand of divorce. He wanted to say that this wasn't there fault. But he would only be telling lies and of things he didn't know.

"She left me Naruto." Sakura sobbed her pink hair looking shaggier instead of the brilliant shade of pink. The jades that resided in her eyes were not polished, but instead dull and cloudy. She looked like a broken cherry blossom, if there was such a thing.

"She didn't leave you Sakura. She has always-"

"I saw the damn pictures Naruto! I saw her with that-that **bitch** who took my-"

A growl so unhuman like escaped Naruto's throat that Sakura looked at him in fear. Willing himself to calm down, Naruto took a deep breath, looked in her direction.

"That's unfair and you know it."

It was. Sakura knew it was unfair of her to steal Naruto from Hinata. She knew it was unfair that while she kissed his lips Hinata looked in the mirror wondering what was wrong with hers. And she knew- She knew that she could make Naruto fall in love with her all over again. She had known. But _**this.**_ This was on another level. Taking her daughter away from her was shady and low.

"She took my daughter Naruto. I don't _GIVE A FUCK ABOUT SASUKE NARUTO!_ But Sarada. She has always been by my side. That's my baby. HInata took that- "

"Sakura you know better than anyone that Hinata would never do anything like that. Sasuke must've-"

"Then who told her about the clan, Naruto?! It damn well wasn't me, so who- who in their right mind told Sarada that she could wield the power of the Uchiha in the way she did?" sobbed Sakura. She was breaking - slowly- and surely. Her life had fallen apart as soon as Sasuke left on his journey. Her smiles began when Naruto would stay over and kiss her and **love** her. Her love bloomed when Sarada's black eyes looked straight into hers, and now it was ending by the owner of those very eyes. She was falling apart.

"You don't know what Hinata can do Naruto. You broke her the day you decided to love me. Hinata Uzumaki ended as soon as you decided that she wasn't the center of your affections. Women like me and her will wait and wait and wait for a man that will never come. We will wait, and clean, and cry, and pray for you to wipe it up. The only difference between me and her is that I got a man who was always in love with me. She was always the second pick and everyone knew it. You did too."

The hard truth sat in the air like something foul. It was sad. It was reality. It was a four person mistake. Naruto thirsted for anyone to love on and Hinata was a fool enough to get hitched after one kiss. Naruto fooled Hinata with short affection that would only last a few years. Sakura was lonely and faithful to a man who never saw his daughter one day in his life. She got lonely and the only man she found comfort in, was the very man who used to love her with all of his heart. Sasuke was a fool to think he would always have a beautiful woman waiting for him with open arms. And Hinata was a coward who didn't confront her husband. She had no backbone.

The power of a woman who had only her children was dangerous power to behold. Someone who had nothing to lose but themselves. The deathly will of someone who was hurt by the very person they least suspected could change drastically. _ **You don't fuck with someone like that.**_ Sasuke made sure to teach them that lesson. _What do I know?_ He asked himself. It suddenly occurred to Naruto that Hinata was all three of those things and now _**he didn't know Hinata.**_ He didn't her desperation, or coldness, or current state of mind. He knew nothing.

"Get my daughter."

His blue eyes misted.

"This instant."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata saw the Anbu before Naruto formed his retrieval team. She smelt the loss before it even came and prepared herself for what was about to come. The kunai were sharpened. Her break down had calmed. Her tears had long ago hit the floorboards and probably would never return to those foreign lands. She was done. She was ready to fight.

She was ready to fight for her children.

And for herself.

When she walked up the stairs she never once regretted a thing.

Sasuke Uchiha was not a force to be reckoned with. So she would keep her promise.

She just hoped he was there to see it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura smiled in Naruto arms. He cradled her near his chest. He was warm. He was her light. He is everything. The jade ring gleamed on her finger, She smiled. She would get Sarada back.

And as she looked into sky blue eyes she knew it was true. And fell in love all over again.

-o-o-o

 **So this shit is filler. Ummmm…. I have a huge writer's block. I need some help and the last few weeks have been grinding on me. In the really everyone-is-leaving-me-in-my-life way. So help me out guys. I'm slacking.**

 **RIP good and natural story ideas**

 **P.S I love ya-colorgirl3000**


	11. Her Blazing Byukagun

**Yo! Enjoy the story -colorgirl3000**

The silence filling the Hokage's office could only be described as tense and uncomfortable. Despite his relaxed appearance, Naruto was being eaten up inside from guilt. Hinata was sitting alone in a house they once loved each other in, fighting for a child that wasn't hers. It was so terribly sad, so desperate — even — for her to think that she would come out unscathed. Although he had seen her fight Toneri's minions, a small part of Naruto doubted her abilities. Hinata had always shown a lack of confidence in herself, making her meek and an easily defeated opponent. (He had no idea).

Sakura nuzzled her head into his neck, her pink hair filling his nose with her scent. White eyes and midnight blue hair flashed through his mind. The Hokage frowned.

* * *

 _The door opened to reveal a serious looking . Sarada's gaze instantly touched the floor. Silence filled the room. As always, Ms. Hyuga's soft voice filled their ears._

" _What happened today was not your fault."_

 _Boruto looked up._

" _My ignorance, in the end, made me make up dumb assumptions. You are talented ninja. I am quite sure you can handle yourself alone on a quiet market day."_

 _Hinata was not stupid. Despite her stained opinion of Naruto, she did not think completely bad of him._ _Naruto — no matter what he did — did things with others best interest in mind. He would in no way take Boruto and Himawari from her. It would be on his consciousness, and he'd start to feel guilty of his actions - God forbid that ever happens - and return them to her. Which is exactly why he went for Sarada. By going for Sarada - Sakura's greatest treasure - he could ease his consciousness and justify his actions by pointing out the obvious. Hinata should've also considered who these children were. They all had bloodlines and abilities — Boruto was an idiot to think she wouldn't notice that peculiar seal on his hand — making them almost untouchable. Her stupidity had made her overreact. She would do better._

" _People are coming to take Sarada back to Sakura. I need you guys to do a few things."_

" _No."_

" _Boruto you will listen to what I have to say and follow it carefully. You will go with Sarad to one of the Uchiha's remains. You will wait there-"_

" _ **No.**_ _I refuse to go away —_ _ **again**_ _— just so you can deal with The Assholes bullshit_! _ **No way in hell!"**_

 _Hinata smiled gently as she stood on her tiptoes (he had gotten tall)._ _She cocked an eyebrow at her son as he stared defiantly at her. His eyes steely and as blue as sunny days and dark like cinnamon roll-smelling nights. For a second there—as she was about to scold him for his language—she mistook those shoulders for Neji Hyuga's. When had he grown so strong?_

 _Sarada watched as looked Boruto with a tenderness that she never had seen. Shortly after, her fingers moved to a point in his neck and Boruto slumped to the floor. Sarada gasped as she watched him fall._

" _Mama what are you-"_

 _"Get him out of here Sarada. And please take care of yourself. I love you both."_

 _And with the gracefulness of a ninja, she left them._

* * *

Sasuke moved through the trees in a blur never stopping. The hideouts he had planted around the five great nations held information that he needed to check. Briefly, he stopped, taking in his surroundings. Someone had been following him. **Someone was following him.** He had ignored it initially, his feet never stopping. He did not care for souls wishing for death. He only delivered it to those who posed a threat before taking off.

Sasuke sighed unsheathing his katana. Looking up in the sky he grimaced. The moon shined bright. Brighter than it usually did.

The moon would have to wait.

* * *

The Anbu flooded into the house quietly as possible making the Hyuga women smile. Hinata brought the rim of her mug to her lips, her silk night garments slightly blowing around her legs. The breeze in her backyard had always been nice. So was her tea. Oh yes! Her Green Tea had the perfect amount of sugar and leaves and it warmed her to the tips of her recently manicured toenails. Her kunai were cold against her side, but she barely noticed as she enjoyed the warmness the few breezes provided. Tonight was a peaceful night.

Tonight was a perfect night to get arrested — most likely on your **Ex-** husband's orders — for kidnapping a minor. Tonight was the perfect night to fight a losing battle for most likely no reason. Tonight was the night that gave her chills and thrills she had forgotten she owned; the thrill of an awaiting battle. It used to be a spark that she snuffed out, but now as Hinata lay in her thin, silk nightgown a smirk made its way on her face. _**This could be fun.**_

* * *

Making her away across Konoha to the Uchiha District with a boy who had harder muscles than she remembered, barely registered through Sarada's mind as she raced through the trees, a quiet Himawari - strangely without her blazing Byakugan - on her heels. The girl looked calm, calmer than her small face usually showed and it made Sarada frown. She disliked the girl being too... non-annoying. It made her anxious. She decided to be humorous.

"I know your thinking Hima in that pretty voice of yours, 'Sarada onee-chan what are we going to do' and to be honest I have no clue. So stop worrying your pretty little head about." She said sarcastically.

"Tch. Shut up, bitch."

Sarad whipped her head back so quickly that it popped in a very unnatural way. This was _**not**_ Hima. As soon as she the thought crossed her mind, the henge jutsu faded to reveal a rather malicious looking boy about the same age as her. Indiscreetly she dropped Boruto somewhere on the ground beneath her. He would have to wait. The Cloud forehead protector shined brightly on his forehead, and she could tell that he was no regular ninja.

"What have you done with Hima, you fucking bastard," Sarada said, the slight shakiness giving her away a little too easily. She was vulnerable. The bastard smirked at that.

"The little Hyuga Princess and her eyes are having fun with some of my friends. Don't mind them. Matter fact they might be having a little too much fun. I should tell them she just a—"

Sarada muscles coiled as she charged at him 3 kunai in between each of her fingers. She sent chakra to two as she released them towards his head the third flying into the forest. At the same time, she pumped chakra into her left fist her stance shifting, so that she would land a solid punch on him. She smirked as she felt the satisfying crunch of… _ **wait...wood!**_

As soon as she realized this it was too late. She would have landed in an extremely painful way if she hadn't flipped and slid to the ground. _**Where is he? How am I not able to detect or see his chakra! Damn!**_ She looked around the forest her Sharingan eating up the colors of chakra around her. For a second her muscles untensed and that was all he needed. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere he slammed his foot into Sarada's throat. The girl fell down and the cloud chunnin smiled in that malicious way of his as she burst into smoke.

"You Konoha ninja are sneaky little ninja aren't you. Come out little Uchiha. I don't bite."

Sarada wasted no time charging at him with her new jutsu. _Lightning Style: Flying Fists of Rajin_. Although it was desperate, she had no choice. Her Sharingan had sucked a lot of chakra—unconsciously—because she had been straining it too much due to panic. The attacks she just performed and the lightning attack she was performing would use the last of her power. This attack pumped her chakra and lightning style into one whole attack. Since she didn't have complete control of it the lightning usually surrounded her body and burned her and her chakra out. It was dangerous and a lot of sore hands had reminded her how much worked she needed. But she was desperate and very afraid of Himawari's future. Hopefully, this was enough to take out this dumb cloud ninja. She smirked as her fist of lightning touched his skin, her worry already subsiding.

"You sure had hope, didn't you little Uchiha?"

Sarada eyes widened as she observed her target. Her fist seemed to be touching pure iron which was impossible. She had hit him right in his stomach…

"See the cloud loves throwing away useless things...or things that were no longer of use to them."

Sarada watched in horror as her lightning seemed to be literally be stolen from her and circle around his hand, which was now iron.

"And you, my little Uchiha, possess something that my clan has been after for years. Your pretty little Hima's eyes."

His hands wrapped around her neck, burning the skin of her throat.

"The Razachi clan is back for the Byakugan. And no one can stop us."

Sarada couldn't breathe. The air was leaving her lungs and the crackle of her own lightning was burning her throat. She was dying. She struggled against him, her feet slightly above the ground. She felt weaker. _**They absorb chakra**_ she thought as black spots bloomed in her eyes. _**What kekkei Genkai is this?**_ It honestly didn't matter. She would die here. Her Mother's face popped up in her mind. _**"Mama…"**_

* * *

She was almost finished. A sixth of his mission was completed. The sudden flare of angry chakra made Asahi turn around quickly. All he saw as a black-blue eye before being struck across the head. His whole body slid across the ground before stopping. His iron protected the targeted area fairly well, but he felt sluggish as he stood up.

By the time he did, they were already gone.

 _ **Dammit!**_

* * *

Inojin stood in the middle of the forest clearing painting the purple flower that had struck his eyes, It was beautiful, carrying a slight tint of blue in the middle, which in the strangest of ways delighted him to no end. Which explained why he was out — without permission — to capture the true essence of the flower. Just as he was applying the little specks of yellow along the stem, a scream filled the quietness of the forest. Inojin immediately stood up, his blue eyes looking around for the whereabouts in which the voice originated from.

"Please, I do not want to hurt you. Please ju-just go away…"

 _ **Himawari?**_ Quicker than he thought his legs were capable of moving, Inojin ran to the sound of her voice. The image of the blue-tinted flower entered his mind and his feet moved with more urgency. When he finally stumbled upon her, he was met with an unforgettable sight. Himawari held two katanas looking fierce and tired to the remaining ninja. Or remaining as Inojin assumed. The other two were sprawled across the floor in a not so pleasant manner.

Without even thinking Inojin brush was moved onto his scrolls, the action briefly catching the attention of a drained Himawari. The ninja took that as an opportunity and raced towards her to strike. Before his kunai made its way to her throat, Inojin's faithful ink beast tore at his back. The man howled in agony and fell to the floor. _**I have just killed a man**_ he thought. _**For the sake of Himawari**_ Inojin reminded himself as he went over to the girl.

"Thanks for the help Inojin," she said a smile coming onto her dirty face. She slowly slunk to the ground, wholeheartedly trusting him to catch her as she did.

"Tch. You probably could have beat those guys no problem. But Hima who are they?"

"I don't know" she whispered, already getting used to the comfort in her arms. "But Inojin promise you'll trust me."

He didn't know her that well. She was just Boruto's little her sister who always seemed to be smiling. She wasn't a ninja who took out chunnin level ninja with unrecognizable katanas. An image of a blue-tinted, purple flower popped up in his mind.

"I'll try my best."

"Thank you. Take me to the Uchiha District," she said before promptly passing out in his arms.

Inojin gulped.

He had some searching to do.

 **Trash? Yes. Cliffhanger? Of course. Tea? Sipped. Wig? Still, intact.**

 **Lol love you guys and still trying to get over this writer's block. GRRR!**

 **Review, Hate, and Share (If you wanna!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Blast From Their Past

**This is a rant/ Q and A right now! So listen up carefully!**

 **Some of you are confused by the storyline. Let me tell you about the Boruto series. In the series Sasuke left after Sarada was born to protect Konoha from the aftermath of the Kaguya. Therefore, Sarada grew up fatherless, looking towards Naruto as her role model.** _ **Break Blade**_ **when she saw her father she was so upset, because a stranger knew more about her father than herself. Thirdly, anyone who doesn't like my story please skedaddle. I am sick and tired of hate comments! If you don't like my story then leave. This is not meant to offend anyone (except for the people saying kill myself LoL). K! Now this a chapter that includes vital moments in each of the character's lives, including some of the gaps in time between the divorce and Himawari's slight changes. They'll switch in POV so you'll get a background on each character. Hopefully by then you'll understand the characters better and I can progress with the story in the next chapter. Also thanks** _ **Break Blade**_ **because I kinda needed someone to say how shitty some of my writing had been. To all my reviewers and followers thanks! Enjoy the reading.**

 **P.S all of these are past events so they will be italicized.**

 **PPS. Sasuke may or may not be coming back in the next chapter. *Dodges questions and rocks from haters and reviewers***

 **Cloud Village (After the Fourth Shinobi War and Hokage Inauguration. Cloud Village Rebuilding.)**

 _The clan in the Raikage's office was shaking with rage and fear. The group consisted of a pregnant woman, several men and a child holding the pregnant woman's hand. One would never think that this group was even considered a clan, let alone one of the fiercest in the Cloud Village. The Razachi clan had been hunting the Byakugan since the cloud had existed. The Raikage sighed as the fuming man in front of him slammed his fist on another precious item lying in his office._ _ **This may be harder than I anticipated**_ _he thought._

" _You expect to just leave the damn village just because of one dead Hyuga? Do you think you can just switch as soon as that damn Jinchūriki comes around and saves the goddamn day? I don't know—"_

" _You will speak to me like you have some goddamn sense if you know what's good for you Hirachi."_

 _The room froze at the cold look in their Raikage's eye. No one dared speak against him and as the man muttered his apologies, the look intensified._

" _You will not play innocent and pretend like you haven't been_ _thirsting for the Hyuga's blood. Ever since your first born was killed you have held that grudge. And now coincidently a Konoha ninja, that was a Hyuga, passed these gates and doesn't come back out alive. Now look me in the eye right now and tell me you aren't responsible for the death of that ninja."_

 _Harachi slowly smiled looking at the Raikage like he was a child. His wife began sobbing, making the child by her side lean his head against her huge stomach. Several of the clansmen shoulders dropped but still had a look of pride on their face. They all knew what he was going to say._

" _I sure did. Just like my father and his father's father. I did what any member would do if a Hyuga stepped his dirty feet on the Cloud Village's ground. I killed the trash. The only thing I regret was not taking his eyes. They would've made a pretty souvenir."_

 _The silence that filled the room this time was disastrous. If Konoha decided they could start a war. And with Naruto and Sasuke on their side along with the Hyuga clan, the Cloud Village would be destroyed within days. He refused to risk his Village because of imbeciles that still held hate and prejudice in their hearts._

" _The rest of your clan will leave by tomorrow's sunset. you have a choice of staying here but if you choose differently you will be going in the same direction as the rest of the clan. As for you Horachi.-" he looked the man up and down "your fate will be decided by the Hyuga clan."_

 _The cries of his wife and child were overpowered by the fit of rage that overtook the man._

" _I rather die right here than be killed by a damn Hyuga. YOU HEAR ME!" The guards who had been quietly waiting in the shadows took hold of the enraged man. Hirachi's child who had been crying, ran to his father, only to be pushed to the ground by the guards. When he hit the ground his brown eyes exploded with more tears as if sensing this was his last encounter with his father. They dragged Horachi leaving the sounds of his son calling out for him._

" _PAPA. PAPA COME BACK." he screamed, while the clansmen held the little boy back. When the door shut the Raikage sighed. He really hated his job sometimes. He had just dragged a boy's father away to his death - no matter how much of an asshole that certain father was - and exiled the rest of his clan, most aunts and Uncles and some cousins._

" _You are dismissed," he said._

 _The sound of the child crying still haunted him. Later that night he still heard the sound of it. He knew that the scrapes on his brown skin would never compare to the memory of losing his sound of a little boy calling out for his father._

* * *

 **Cloud Village (After Banishment of Razachi clan and Execution of Hirachi Razachi)**

 _The note was short, confirming the loss of his father. Asahi didn't even have to look at it to know. He only needed to hear the sounds of his mother's sobs to know. His father was gone. Dead. The Hyuga's hadn't even bothered to send a letter when it happened, giving hope to his mother. His foolish, foolish mother. Asahi walked into his sister's room, careful not to alert his mother to his spying. His sister was named Ituski, chosen by his father who assumed from the start that his mother was having a boy. Itsuki rocked in her crib - made by his father - with endless joy when she saw her brother. Asahi smiled thinking of his name choice. It fit perfectly for her despite it initially being a boy's name. It meant winter dance and a cup of truth something that everyone needed these days. He picked her up making her giggle as he bounced her lightly on his hip. His other hand was tracing the multiple kanji carved on its wooden pieces._

 _Asahi looked briefly at his sister before going back to retracing the symbols with his fingertips. She had her father's eyes that were a greenish brown and his wide nose. She had the skin color of his father, a deep brown that made her green eyes glow. She resembled so much of is papa that he felt a few unwanted tears fall down his cheeks. His father was really gone. Along with his clan who was exiled. The warm feeling of fury unfurled in his chest and he set his sister down in her crib._

 _The Cloud Village would pay for the family they had destroyed. His family. The Hyuga clan would pay for killing the father they took from a four-year-old little boy. His father. Asahi kissed his sister on the forehead._

 _They had created another monster._

* * *

 **Uzumaki Household 11:30 (Sarada and Hinata. After Sasuke's Departure and Before Sarada's Declaration.)**

 _Sarada quietly made her way down the stairs of her caretaker's home. Sleeping next to Himawari made her bad dreams go away but tonight seemed not to be the day. Her body ached for watching the stars and supposedly a full moon was supposed to be out tonight. Her feet landed on the stair, the one that came before the two squeaky ones. Taking a deep breath she jumped over the two steps, making a quiet landing. Smiling she dusted herself off before making her way to the wooden patio in the backyard. When she finally reached it, Sarada let out a sigh of relief before opening the sliding door._

" _Well, you sure looked proud of yourself."_

 _Sarada jumped at least 4 feet in the air, earning her an honest chuckle from Hinata who sat with her back to her in a lotus position. Sarada blushed briefly before sitting next to the Hyuga woman. She had her eyes closed. Sarada blushed harder. Hinata opened one lavender eye, peeking at the young girl next to her. She began her teasing as she always did when she managed to fluster the usually uptight Uchiha._

" _You shouldn't try to sneak off in the house of a Byakugan user." Sarada fidgeted. "I learned that lesson a few times myself. If you didn't like it you could-"_

" _I wasn't trying to sneak off," she said, raising her voice slightly. "I just wanted to see the stars," she said, whispering the last part._

" _I feel the same too."_

" _Why?" Sarada immediately questioned. Ms. Hyuga always gave her the best answers to the questions she had. Her answers were always wise and never gave her the answer that she was looking for. It was a frustrating process._

" _Because I have a feeling someone I care about it, is looking at them too," she answered._

 _ **And who could that be?**_ _thought Sarada as she took a look at the stars herself. The image of a laughing blond and a creepy white-haired boy popped into her mind and she felt a tear slip down her eye. She missed her team. She missed being next to them and hearing their laughter. She missed Mitsuki's smile and Boruto's obnoxious yet determined voice. She hoped they could see the stars too. She hoped they could see the exact one she was looking at and miss her too._

 _A warm, calloused hand wiped her fallen tears off her face._

" _You seem to be thinking of a person who you care about too."_

" _Hai."_

 _Sarada leaned her head against the shoulder of Ms. Hyuga. Would she always be crying when it came to men? She laughed at the thought. Ms. Hyuga's arm circled around her and pulled her body against hers. The scent of lavender filled the air. Silence filled the air and Sarada's mind filled with thoughts that she wished would shut the fuck up._

" _What's on your mind."_

 _Sarada let a sad smirk on her face. Could she really be read this easily?_

" _Do you think my father ever loved my mother?"_

 _hummed to herself, the vibrations feeling nice against Sarada's cheek._

" _I think he tried too."_

 _Sarada frowned. That was not the answer she was wanting to hear. "That's not a fair answer. Trying to love someone is not the same. Did he even care! Did he even care that she was all-"_

" _Now who said I was justifying anyone's actions? Sarada, your young and some things you may not be able to understand but hear me out. Your father has been through so much. The things I told you are only half of it and it's from others around me. Your mother was so in love with him that he became her whole world. But sometimes that other person can't live up to the love that another is giving."_

 _Sarada let out a silent cry of agony,_

" _Sasuke tried loving your mother. And trying meant that he cared deeply enough about her to let her into his heart. And sometimes trying to love someone is messy because you shouldn't have to try. But adults make bad decisions and your father has made a few. But it's up to you if you want to forgive him. "_

 _The only sound was the sniffles from Sarada._

" _Do you hate your mother?"_

 _She shook her head, the short strands sticking to her cheeks._

" _I love my mother more than anything in this world. She gave me life and continued to make sure it was the best for me, even without my father."_

 _Hinata nodded._

" _I love her in every way possible. And after my dad visited for the first time in 12 years I finally felt like I had a family. But then she cheated with someone who I have looked up to my whole life. Now she's left me to think if any of this was real, if she truly loved my father or me."_

 _Hinata stroked the black locks as the girl went on_

" _Sometimes when I'm alone I get furious. Other times I get mad at my father for leaving her alone. When I think about it deeply, I feel like everyone was in the wrong and that there were no sides to blame. I think 'Adult are the shittiest people in the world'."_

" _Language," said Hinata with a glare._

 _Sarada smiled briefly before continuing._

" _I'm a whole tsunami of emotions Mrs. Hyuga. I love my father then hate him one second. I want to hug my mom but also want to slap her in the face. It seems that the only time I'm not crying or cursing is when I'm with you and Himawari. You guys are my safe place from everything scary. And maybe...it will take some time away from my mom to truly face her."_

" _I think whatever decision you make Sarada, will be for the best. But, what you decide is for another talk. For now you must go back to bed."_

 _Hinata looked down at her shoulder._

 _The girl was already asleep._

* * *

 **Uzumaki Household 12 o'clock in the Afternoon (Himawari. 2 days after divorce.)**

 _She didn't want to come out of her room. She wanted to stay holed up in her room. She wanted to stay holed up in her room so she wouldn't have to listen to the sound of her mother pretending everything was ok. She didn't want to face the truth. Her Daddy didn't love her Momma the way he used too. It was obvious the few times he saw her. She swore her parents thought her to be blind but she was far from it. Himawari Uzumaki knew that her father took her mother's last name. She knew that he smelt like cherry blossoms and that she hated it. She knew that her father hadn't been home in a while._

 _Himawari Uzumaki knew how to spell 'divorce'. It started with a 'd' and ended her parent's marriage. Himawari also knew what a 'homewrecker' was. It was a woman who took her Daddy away. They were way worse than monsters that used to be in her closet and scarier than her Mom when she got angry. Homewreckers were so deadly. Because all it took was a smile from another woman and her Dad had left them all alone._

 **5 Days later**

 _Himawari traced the katanas that Sasu-chan had gave her, and a smile popped onto her face. She would surely make him proud by defending those important to her. The look on her mother's face when she asked to train was priceless and a feeling of pride for herself swelled in her chest. Since the day she was born people only saw her as the 'sweet little girl' or 'Boruto's Little Sister'. But she was tired of people underestimating her! Her name was Himawari and she had the potential to become a great ninja._

 _Himawari straightened her stance until she felt comfortable. Words of someone who was long gone flowed through her mind._

 _ **What are you?**_

" _A ninja," she said with steel that some would say Neji Hyuga possessed when he fought._

 _ **And what do ninja do?**_

" _They live to endure," she said with a firm kindness that greatly resembled Hinata._

 _And she stuck the pole with the deadliness of Himawari._

* * *

 _ **Konoha's Forest, Training grounds 6:30 (Himawari and Inojin)**_

 _Himawari smiled as the tiredness overtook her body. She wondered if her Uncle would be proud if he saw her. She wondered if Sasu-chan would smile at her. Himawari smirked at the idea and began to wonder. Her feet carried her through the forest. She stopped when she heard a familiar sound. The sound continued, undisturbed by her presence and Himawari began running towards it. When she finally found it, she smiled at the sight._

 _Inojin sat_ __ _with a small smile on his face as he painted. His long hair that was usually in a ponytail, now flowed down his back giving him a more feminine appearance. That combined with his maturing jaw, pale skin, and pale blue eyes made him look like some kind of ethereal being. Himawari felt an unfamiliar flush in her face and felt her cheeks burning. She turned around ready to make an exit only to be stopped by the sound of Inojin's voice._

" _Himawari?"_

 _She sprinted._

* * *

 _ **Sarada's Room, Uzumaki Household (After her visit to her former home)**_

 _Sarada silently fumed as her fist unclenched in her room. The divorce papers were replaying in her head as she wrote them, her Sharingan glowing. When she was finished, she let out an exhausted breath. A copy of her mother's divorce documents sat on her table in Sarada's handwriting. She tried not to cry as she thought of her mother, her hugs, and her pretty green eyes. Sarada tried not to scream when she thought of how this one paper popped her bubble of happiness. Sarada tried not to throw something when she thought of her father's absence and the Seventh Hokage sunny demeanor._

 _Sarada tried not to scream as her world fell apart._

 **Thanks for readng guys! I hope that cleared some things up and helps you better understand the shift of events in my story. I'll be resuming the fights and everything else next chapter so stay tuned. Love you- colorgirl3000**


	13. Chapter 13: Sasuke is Back

**Sooooooo….It's Sunday. And since my computer was glaring at me all yesterday then I must update. As always RIp my retinas and fingers from typing a chapter. 200 reviews! Thanks, guys, I appreciate it. Enjoy the story. Love ya- color girl, By the way, I tried extra hard to correct my grammar and spelling so can you please tell me if it was trash? Thanks!  
**

The indigo-haired girl stirred from her slumber. She smelt ink. Ink and...flowers? It was strangely comforting and Himawari felt herself forget the fight she just had... Wait the fight! She woke up instantly, the top of her head hitting something hard. Despite the immense pain her muscles coiled and prepared to attack the unlucky kidnapper who decided to steal her.

"Himawari it's me! Inojin."

Her blue eyes looked up and instantly looked down when she saw Inojin eyes on her. She felt weird around him - like her heart was doing jumping jacks - and didn't trust the feeling. She quickly scolded herself for being so distracted in a situation like this. It was not the time or the place-

"Wait Inojin, where are we?"

The green, lush forest around them did not resemble a district. The pathway wasn't clear and the forest seemed to be filled with creatures.

"I followed a path towards the east wood of Konoha, where the Uchiha were rumored to live, but I found nothing but rubble and collapsed wood."

Himawari huffed in annoyance. She tried not to get too mad at Inojin for not realizing where the district was. After all, her Onee-chan had told her it was not a place of glory. Himawari hadn't expected ruins and Inojin seemed like he hadn't either. But they couldn't just sit around while her sibling got chanced around Konoha by some dirty Cloud Ninja. It was time to form a strategy! 

Inojin briefly took a look at the girl in his arms. Her blue eyes seemed concentrated like she was thinking of the most important plan in the world. Her lips were chapped and face was smeared with dirt. Without even thinking her he began wiping it off for her. 

The warm hands that came into contact with her face were a surprise. She fought down her instincts screaming 'juken' and instead leaned into the hands caressing her face. Maybe she could relax for a little while. The lull of sleep was so tempting and it wouldn't be that bad…

 _ **You're a ninja and you live**_ _**to endure; to protect the people you care about.**_

 _Sarada onee-chan…_

Himawari peeled her eyelids back. Now was not the time for rest. Now was not the time to dawdle. It was time to do something. Without even sparing a glance at Inojin, she jumped out his arms making a wobbly landing.

"Himawari I don't think you're re-" 

"It's about time I protect the people I love. Now you come with me - she looked at him - or stay. What's it gonna be?"

Inojin took in the girl before him. She looked raggedy and unrecognizable. No longer stood a girl who made silly drawings and laughed when the sun rose. This was not Boruto's sister - no - this was a different person. The tilt of her lips and the spiky indigo hair. As she extended her hand Inojin wondered if he was seeing the first glimpse of a completely different Himawari. A strong one that could overcome any challenge. Never even thinking about how his next action would affect his night -or maybe just possibly his whole life - Inojin took her hand.

Himawari swore she felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her when he grabbed her hand. She could've sworn the universe shifted and planets changed when her grip caused him to tumble forward so that he stood right by her side. Her whiskered cheeks lifted up in a grin similar to a hero that once saved Konoha. 

"Let's go save an Uchiha."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-

 **(P.s for the person who said don't write a Sasuke section just for the sake of one obviously thinks I'm an idiot. I don't throw in scenes without meaning.)**

Sasuke stopped on the tree branch he landed on, not once ever looking over his shoulder. The chakra source following, stopped too, but barely, almost as if it wasn't expecting confrontation.

"What do you want snake?"

An eerie chuckle sounded through the clearing. Anyone else would've run as soon as they heard it, but Sasuke stood his ground. He wasn't anyone else. He was a damaged man, ex-traitor to Konoha, the last Uchiha. He didn't give a fuck if Orochimaru - or whatever experiment that the man sent - tried to tell him something. He had places to be.

"I won't ask twice."

A pale boy slid from the shadows as if he and been a part of the scenery the whole time. His white hair reminded him of a certain bastard Naruto once said lay in the moon and his eyes reminded him of the shithead-sensei who probably sent the godforsaken experiment to hunt him down. His whole demeanor was entirely sickly sweet and making Sasuke want to kill him more. The slithering bastard gave him a kind smile. Sasuke didn't trust kind smiles. 

"Hello. I am Mitsuki, child of Orochimaru and teammate of Sarada Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki. I am here to deliver a message."

His blood froze cold. Black and blue eyes flashed in his mind and his muscles tensed briefly. _What had happened to them? Where the hell was Naruto when shit went down in his village?_

"What is going on?" he asked, careful not to let his voice to portray his emotions.

"It seems an attack from the Razachi clan is happening in the village. They are targeting certain people that are important to our Hokage."

"Who?"

"Himawari Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha-"

Mitsuki never got to finish. Sasuke was already gone.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Hinata's head slammed into the walls of her house. _That's gonna bruise_ she thought as she dodged Hatake Kakashi's foot. The Anbu that had come, lay motionless on her floor. They had underestimated her. Hinata gritted her teeth as his foot collided with her side. His attacks were becoming persistent, his fists flying fast, making it hard to plan an attack. She was on the defensive, which was draining her quicker than it was supposed to. Something was wrong. 

Kakashi jumped back from her as she let out a shock of chakra from her elbow. She panted clutching her hand. Kakashi frowned.

"Hinata this is not the way to go. You're putting yourself and Sarada in danger by not giving me her whereabouts. You're already suspected of abduction. Fighting me will only pile onto your case. Just tell me where the girl is."

Hinata shook her head. Her lips were bleeding and her long dark hair framed her face, dirty from being thrown into the dirt so much. 

"I'm not giving you Sarada. She isn't happy where she was, therefore she has the right to stay with me. The fact that you're trying to take her back to Sakura makes me sick to my core. Maybe you didn't notice but, The Seventh is too caught in his infatuation to notice the tension in Konoha."

Hinata was stupid to not notice it before. She clenched her hand again, biting down a scream. Something had been bothering her since the beginning of the fight but she couldn't place her fingers on it. The brief image of the seal on Boruto's hand flashed in her mind. She frowned. Could this have something to do with Toneri? Her Byakugan focused on the hand completely forgetting about Kakashi who was watching her with a confused expression. 

What Hinata saw made her frown. A small and purple colored chakra seemed to be fighting her other chakra near her hand. They seemed to be pushing against each other. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that the chakra - with enough applied force - could push and meld with her chakra. It seemed it was just there to cause pain. It's a signal she thought biting her lip. 

_I have to find them_. With that she faced Kakashi. She shifted into her stance ready to fight her way out. It was time to be a good mother. A good role model. She couldn't lose anything else. Not again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everything hurt. Her neck felt burned and her vocal cords seemed to have shut off completely. What were they going to do? She looked up briefly at the boy carrying her. His face was shaped with lines of worry. She wasn't the only one scared of how things were going to turn out.

Sarada attempted to speak again but an only a puff of air came out.

"Stop trying to speak," said Boruto never pausing in his steps, "Something is obviously injured."

Despite not being able to talk well, Sarda let a deep scowl take over her features. She felt weak. She _was_ weak. And how she hated being weak. Once again she tried to push sound out her mouth, ignoring the feeling of something ripping.

"Something is wrong. Those g-guys they were-" Sarada felt bile rise in her throat.

"From the Cloud, I know. I've been worrying about that. But why would someone do that? Our relations with the Cloud our pretty good." Boruto's nose scrunched, something Sarada noticed he did when he was confused. The gesture calmed her but not by much when she realized the motives of those shinobi. 

_War._

She had heard of such things from Ms. H. The blood, dead bodies, constant fighting to save the ninja world. But Sarada had only _heard._ She was a child of the new world, she learned ninjutsu for fun, and she liked to play in the streets of Konoha with her friends. Sarada wasn't meant to be a soldier. None of them were. She looked up at Boruto. If war was what they were trying to start, she couldn't handle it. She didn't know if she could lose Boruto.

Uchiha Sarada and her friends were not the generations before. 

She was not her father. She looked up a Boruto as his steps stopped. He wasn't either.

"We're here," he said slowly putting her down. 

Sarada faked a smirk as she leaned against Boruto. She decided to forget for a little longer. His warmth was comforting and took away thoughts of war. He smelled like the forest, something she had missed while he was gone. It was not the time to worry. It was the time to rest. As they made their way into the rebuilt section of the Uchiha district, Sarada shivered. 

Hopefully, her sleep wouldn't give her nightmares. 

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Asahi moved fast through the forest, his spiky gray hair blowing side to side. His brown eyes were alert as he zoomed through the forest. His feet never faltered. He had to get to his sister. Asahi sensed many presences following him through the trees and prayed he would get to his sister before they discovered what he was doing in the village.

 _Please, Itsuki. Stay safe.  
_

 _X0x0x0x0x0x_

Naruto sensed the foreign presences in his village. Sakura was already off trying to track them with Kiba and Shino. If it wasn't for his orders he was sure they would have attacked him. He didn't like to think about that. What was important was that someone had somehow slipped into the village without him noticing him until recently. Some of his Anbu were already trailing the boy. He sighed and sat down.

 **What is on your mind boy? E** choed the deep voice in his mind.

 _Kurama! What do you mean?_

 **You seem troubled. More than usual.**

 _You big softie. Are you worrying about me?_

 **Stop changing the subject, boy. You are worried about that Hyuga woman you took as your mate.**

 _I am not worried about Hinata. What's done is done. Hinata and I are no longer mates.  
_

Naruto could practically hear the frown on Kurama's face.

 **You gave up that soft, warm, and loving woman for a girl who never believed in you. A girl who chose you as the second choice? I'm confused. The pink headed tramp-**

 _She is not a tramp Kuruma! You know that better than anyone. It's not that I don't love Hinata, I just love Sakura more._

 **Enough to make your past mate and offspring mad at you forever?**

Naruto went silent. That was exactly was he was unsure about.

X0x0x0x00x0x0x

Asahi panted. The presences were too close and he could only use his chakra to fuel his fast pace. He was after all only a Chunin. _I am not strong enough_ he realized. Though he did beat the Uchiha brat, that boy left him injured. He made him realize how weak he was. He needed to get stronger.

Asahi finally arrived in front of the gates and welcomed the sight of his little sister. It was short lived. He heard footsteps in the distance and realized they had less time than he had planned. Not to mention another extremely powerful presence wasn't too far off.

"Nii-chan!" said the little girl with a delighted smile. His gut lurched as she gave him a hug. HIs eyes moistened as something came to him. _I can't do this to her. I can't make her live a life in fear of being caught._ The footsteps were not far off. They were on his trail.

He had thought about it. The consequences of taking her with him. She would be killed just for being Clan. For being an extension of him. She would live her whole life filled with hate, never having friends of her own. Being never able to fight for something she loved because he denied her the chance. His mother had told him to take care of his sister. To cherish her and show her love when she needed it. "Little girls need to feel safe." she had told him, "To turn into strong women who protect others." His fists clenched. He had to do this. This might be her only chance.

He bent down on the grass so he would be at her level.

"Nii-chan is going to be gone for a while. He wants you to stay safe," he said voice wobbling.

"Nii-Chan? What is Nii-chan talking about? Itsuki just wants to go. Itsuki wants to go right now," she said, her 8-year-old face filled with confusion. 

Asahi felt tears fall down his face as he looked at his sister. She would have a better life here. Without him. Without running. 

"Promise Nii-chan something Itsuki-kun. Eh, Itsuki? Make your Nii-chan a promise." 

Itsuki's grin took over her whole face as she nodded her head enthusiastically. Asahi gave himself two minutes tops.

The words whispered would forever be implanted in her mind.

" _I love you"_

Those were the last words he whispered before he disappeared into the night.

Her Nii-chan had left her all alone. Itsuki had never felt a pain greater.

X0x00x0x0x0

Soon after, Sasuke Uchiha burst through the gates, barely giving the bewildered guards a glance. His feet continued until he hit something small and soft. He stopped his run to look at the child on the ground. Her skin was a dark brown and smooth like it had never felt the bite of dirt before. His obsidian eyes met her eerie green ones and she stared back at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. She reached out her hand and attached it to his cloak. Before he could push the child off of him, she spoke.

"My Nii-chan left me all alone. I have no one else."

They stared at each other for a while. Before he realized what he was doing Sasuke bent down, his back towards her. The girl didn't even need to know what he meant as she jumped on. They were off. As fate would have it, seconds later Sakura and the two Team 8 members jumped into the clearing. They were a little too late. If they had gone a little faster, the second member of the Razachi clan would have been dead. Dead by her brother's own hands. 

X0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x

Sasuke didn't remember when he put the girl on his back. All he saw was a crying teen boy wondering where his Aniki had gone when he needed him the most. He saw himself in that small girl. 

Only when small brown hands played with his black hair, did he remember he was carrying a child he found in the woods. He gritted his teeth. When had he got so soft? It probably from that woman. A smirk made its way to his face before he could stop it.

He would see her soon.

X0x0x0x0xx0x0

Hinata was losing. Her body felt beaten and she was sure she had broken multiple ribs. But she only needed one opening. One hit would do the Copycat-Nin in and when it did she would cheer of joy then find her kids.

As Kakashi went in for another punch Hinata spotted her opening.

 _There!_

She smirked at him and without hesitance hit him right near his heart. If it wasn't for her precision he would've died. His body fell to the ground from shock and Hinata wasted no time. She pressed a pressure point near his neck and the great Sensei was out.

As Hinata dragged her body out of her destroyed lawn, she smiled. _I still got it._

"You're not looking so good Hyuga."

Hinata snapped out her thoughts.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the middle of her doorway with a child on his back.

She smirked at him, the action making blood leak out the cut on her lip.

He smirked back the corners of his mouth lifting in amusement at the sight of her.

Uchiha Sasuke was back.

 **Well. That was a long chapter. I added a piece of it almost daily since I was too lazy to finish it in one sitting. Thanks for reading! Review and share. Love you guys!  
**

 **-** _ **colorgirl3000**_

 _ **P.s RIP useless pinky that did no typing. It hurts like hell.**_


	14. He's Finally Back

**(Not feeling these chapter guys. My useless pinky isn't either. To dkw511 thanks! Made my day)**

 **SO first I'm starting this on Tuesday. Weird. Though when I post it, I don't that it will be posted on Sunday or Saturday. I'm lazy like that. To all my reviewers y'all are lit and real life sweet people. To the haters FLAME MY ASS! It's funny asf so yeah...so do it. (make that your yearbook quote.) I already know y'all are like "this bitch be taking up like half the page with her long ass intro" so let's get into it. P. S I am working on a story called "Is it Ok to Hate You?" Which is real angsty and crazy. -** _ **colorgirl3000**_

* * *

Sasuke watched in amusement as an obviously hurt Hinata began whining over the child. He watched the interaction in amusement from the cloth being wiped over the brown girl's face to the lotion — he didn't know where that came from — being rubbed all over the girl. Sasuke found it interesting how the woman didn't even ask where the girl came from. She truly was strange.

"Sit down woman before you break your head from passing out on the floor," he said seating himself at a chair, legs wide open.

Much to his amusement, she scowled, even having the _audacity_ to scoff at him before continuing her task.

"I don't need any advice from you mister professional-child-stealer. Where the hell do you even find these kids? You're gonna make my hairs turn gray if you keep it up."

Sasuke found himself smirking again, looking over at the woman who he hadn't seen in almost a year. Her hair was to her butt seeming to go a little past that if one looked closely. Her lips were still pink and soft looking like little pillows…

His thoughts were interrupted when the woman stumbled onto her knees, almost dragging the small girl with her.

Before he could even think about it Sasuke was already out his seat, his one arm wrapped around Hinata (who made him wonder if she even had the Byukugan) who was about to crush the poor girl.

"Nice going Momma Nata," he said not even considering the accidental nickname he gave her.

"Shut it, shithead, I didn't need your-"

"Momma...Nata?" said a small fragile voice.

It was amazing to Sasuke how a woman could change so quickly in a matter of seconds. He wondered how her personality went from stay-at-home-house-wife to insult-you-in-my-home-divorcee.

"You can call me whatever you want," irritated pearly eyes met his own, "just promise to make yourself at home."

Sasuke smirked. The woman hadn't changed.

* * *

Hinata tried not to look at him. For the most part, it was easy because she was focused on the child. Not his onyx eyes or absolutely annoying and smug personality ...no she was focused on this small girl. Hinata was not at all distracted by that damned smirk and annoying habit of sitting as if he had never grown up in a regal family.

Snapping herself out of it Hinata looked down at the girl ignoring Sasuke's annoying eyes and annoying everything. She had to focus.

Green eyes — that seemed to be tinted in the slightest shade of brown — stared at her as a cloth wiped dirt from the child's face. Her hair — which seemed to resemble the moon's shade of silver — was done in what Hinata remembered to be called "cornrows," a style that people in the Land of Lightning wore. Leaves were all in her hair, particularly one that was tangled in deep. Hinata pulled them out forgetting how sensitive little ones were.

"Owee," whispered the quiet voice of the girl.

Hinata lips turned downward, and she shot an apologetic look to the girl. Her hair was kinky in every sense of the word, and she had forgotten that extra care might need to be taken. Smooth hands glided over her small face before giving the small girl — who she still does not know the name of — a wide smile.

"Forgive me. I haven't had little ones to take care of in a while and it seems I have lost my touch of gentleness. But," she said pulling out one last leaf, "It seems that that was the last one."

A quirk of the lips was Hinata reward, and she felt her heart surge with an unexplainable feeling. _Has it really been this long since I have felt needed by something so…_ she looked at the girl feeling that same emotion. _So innocent_ she thought. Feeling dumb she glanced at Sasuke before motioning her hand out to Itsuki who grabbed without hesitation.

As if her muscles acted on their own accord, her arms pulled the girl forward and up until her small body was pressed on her hip. Green eyes flitted to her before disappearing with her head that was buried in Hinata's hair.

"Need help, Hy-"

"I think I'll be fine Uchiha asshole, You just stay down here and look pretty."

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard his gruff voice.

"You know I kinda miss that mousey housewife that cooked dinner for me."

Hinata snorted, Itsuki stirred. "I don't."

She never heard his reply.

* * *

"What's your name, love?" said the woman with lavender tinted opals in her eyes.

Itsuki regarded her in her usual way. Staring at the woman with a hidden wonder in her eyes. She was full of color. Her hair reminded Itsuki of night skies and lakes that she had only seen when her mother read her stories.

Her brother had hidden her from colors after her mother went into the sky taking her warmth with her. Itsuki's beige house had been turned into gray ash and dirt met her skin to conceal her features, Her bright clothes were carried in a teeny weeny scroll that she carried but would never to come out. She had forgotten what color looked like. But Itsuki hadn't needed color. She had her brother who illuminated her world with his eyes the color of polished wood floors and his face shape exactly like her mothers, smile identical to her mothers, warmth — almost better — than her mothers. She hadn't needed because her brother had woven stories that painted the whole world colors. She hadn't needed color…

But her brother was gone.

"Itsuki," she said not daring to speak of her last name. Her brother's last words were, after all, be followed to the T.

"It-suki," said the woman with opals in her eyes, "What a fitting name."

They had arrived in a bedroom that Itsuki assumed was "Momma Nata's." When they entered, a large bed was revealed with dark sheets. A nightstand held pictures of people and another door was open revealing a tiled floor and clean bathroom to Itsuki's eyes. The woman hummed making green eyes shift to her.

"I am-"

"Momma Nata I know. And the man with charcoal in his eyes.?"

She saw MN's eyebrows raise. "You mean Sasuke?" MN rubbed the back of her neck with her other arm, "he has a knack for bringing me kids to take care of."

Itsuki felt herself recoil from the woman's touch feeling guilt at burdening her. _I am not wanted here either?_

"But…," MN's voice continued, "These kids usually bring me miracles and joy. Happiness and life, chances and love. So never again Itsuki gives me that look," ringed the woman's voice in a warning tone.

"Look?"

"A look as if you burden the world with your presence. You're too young to have that look. Especially in the time were in. I don't know about you but I would love to have a little one in my household. And," Itsuki was being laid on the soft bed, "maybe you'll stop chasing after that person who seemed to have left you behind." MN ruffled her hair before pulling the soft covers to her chin.

Itsuki never asked how she knew. She was already out like a light.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" asked Hinata pacing around the kitchen her hands wringing into a washcloth.

"You are doing nothing, woman, but staying home or going to the hospital. I can't have the damn ex-wife of the Hokage passing out from her injuries."

Sasuke heard a snarl and looked at the livid woman in front of him. He now knew that her face could turn red for many reasons. Anger is one of them. _Noted._

"You expect me to STAND BACK as the damn Hokage and _**his slut**_ are practically hunting down my children. Sarada probably is so damn scared right now that she can hardly think. Who knows what else is going around in this shit hole-"

Sasuke felt his eyebrows crease and a headache bloom. His finger massaged his forehead trying to soothe the ache from all the damn _**bitching**_ Hinata was doing right now. He was starting to regret the advice he gave her.

"My answer is no. You can barely stand and just went in a fight with a formidable opponent-"

"Formidable opponent my ass. Maybe 70 years ago…"

"-That has injured you. Your tired, fatigued, and there is chakra going against you. You just cleaned a child and almost crushed her from passing out. Your slow, feisty, and seem to have an attitude. You need to REST. TO SLEEP. Let me handle the rest.," he snorted onyx eyes taking in her tattered form up and down, biting his lip as he did his scan, "You could use it. I am going to the Hokage for a little," he hesitated, " to _**talk**_. You're in no emotional or physical state to get involved in that right now. Just let up."

Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, whether from his look or words he would never know. He watched in amusement as she puffed her cheeks out, her arms folding under her very developed chest — that he was not glancing at. He stared straight into those lavender eyes that were giving him that stubborn Hinata looks that he — may not — have missed.

"Fine. Bring my kids back Sasuke."

A smirk tugged at his lips, and he fought a grin as the flush on her cheeks deepened,

"A-And stay safe," she whispered, "You promised to come back for dinner."

He quickly turned away from her, his one arm sliding on his cloak. He hoped she hadn't seen the grin that had overcome his face. Or the twinkle in his eye. Or the feeling he was getting.

"I'll be fine," Sasuke looked back, "Hinata."

Before she could get any more words out her mouth, he was already gone. Leaving her in the same state he had left her in months ago.

Blushing.

* * *

Naruto felt his senses bristle at the presence that was nearing the tower. His back faced the door, blue eyes never leaving the window in front of him. Konoha had changed so much since he had been little. Sometimes he couldn't believe he had once been here with the third, nagging about missions. Sometimes he forgot that this village was finally his. He was **THE HOKAGE.** _(A. N real talk I am so proud of my man Naruto. He has come so far.)_

The presence that was once speeding through his village was now right outside his door. Before he had time to take his next breath the door was slammed open and an all too familiar voice sounded through the room.

"Call off your ANBU Naruto."

"What a nice way to greet your Hokage," something in the room crashed to the floor, "How are you?"

"Cut the shit Naruto. You're so full of yourself thinking you can just fuck up and then everything we'll be fine-"

"Everyone makes mistakes Sasu-"

"Well everyone isn't the Hokage!" said Sasuke with a dangerous venom in his voice.

"Your making excuses Naruto. And you do not make excuses. Naruto Uzumaki owns up to his bullshit and fucking stands on two feet and faces me like a man. He doesn't run from his problems and expect everything to go smoothly. He fights for it teeth and all."

A chuckle sounded through the room. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak Sasuke."

 _Thump!_

Naruto saw it coming before the fist even hit his face, and he had to say, he deserved it. Pale calloused hands gripped the front of his collar.

"Listen close Naruto. You will call off your Anbu, interrogate the kids so you can get a handle on the situation at hand. You will let Sarada stay with Hinata or any place she sees fit. Then you and Sakura can go fuck and die in hell."

His jaw clenched. "You expect me to do that to Sakura? To take away Sarada from her and-"

"I didn't expect you to _**do**_ Sakura either but look what happened."

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke this mad in a while and felt guilt well up in him. He had done him wrong and worst of all dishonored his ninja way. But this wasn't all on him.

"You really are a bastard teme. You think that she would just sit around waiting for you **and** take care of Sarada while your sorry ass was taking any mission that was away from HER."

Sharingan eyes activated.

"Do you know how many times I held her in my arms. How many times I kissed her pain away. And even after we made love she would cry because she knew you wouldn't come, knew you wouldn't be there. She gave everything to you and yet you still ignored her like the bastard you were and still are."

Kyubbi eyes replaced blue ones and were swirling with unconcealed emotion. Sharingan met the slits and Naruto couldn't suppress the tears welling up behind his eyes. He was sorry but not sorry enough because, in the end, he regretted nothing. He was hurti-

"Like Hinata?"

The air chilled.

"What did you just say?"

"You preach all of that bullshit Naruto like you haven't done the same. Aren't we brothers after all? Or maybe your still thinking that you haven't fucked everything up. **Own your shit.** You did something terrible. I did too. You ruined someone's life. You're a sorry excuse for a Hokage. You cheated on Hinata who is a literal angel that worshiped the ground you walked on. And now you're panicking because you're wondering if you made the right decision. I know you dobe and I love you but let a few things be known. "

Naruto's fists clenched. He didn't know what hurt worse; the words or the truth that was in them.

"If Anbu is still chasing after my daughter by tomorrow you're gonna find a lot of shit wrong with your day. Hokages can't interfere with clan matters and there may be two Uchihas left, but we bite like hell. Sakura is not one of us. You can have her."

"SASUKE! Get out of my office! Now."

"One more thing. If I ever find you trying to hurt my family in any shape or form you'll have a fight on your hands. I refuse to let another Hokage take what's important to me. Especially in a time like this."

Naruto turned around ready to strike. He was met with thin air.

* * *

Himawari didn't know if she should be excited or disappointed. Excited because he had finally returned to her, disappointed because she didn't even have the chance to go on an ass-kicking adventure. (Although she was sure she would go on some in the future. And since when did ass-kicking get in her dictionary!)

"Himawari you're safe. And Inojin…?"

Himawari untangled her hands before Boruto could catch their contact. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she should keep Inojin out of this as much as possible.

Inojin laughed nervously. "It's a long story. You se-"

"One we don't have time for." said the familiar deep voice.

A large hand came down on her head and ruffled her already crazy hair into a big mess Himawari humphed and pretended she was frustrated. She had missed his presence. Most likely because another one was starting to fade from her life. Her eyes left Sasu-chan's to the figure on her brother's back. _Sarada-onee chan? What happened to her? She was next to me on our way? Wait how had we got separated?_

As if reading her mind Sasu told her to calm down.

"We're going to figure everything out soon. Your mom is waiting at home, so she can spoil you brats till you puke up hearts."

Himawari smiled at that and Boruto looked around in confusion wondering when there was ever a time his sensei and sister ever interacted so closely together. Sasu's eyes drifted towards her companion and instantly lost all signs of warmth. The tension in the air was tense and before Inojin could say something dumb he was already dismissed.

"Go home kid. I don't have time to hear Ino worry the Hyuga for the Hyuga to worry me."

Inojin nodded and began to slowly walk away in what could only be described as a defeated slouch. Himawari gave Sasuke a pleading look. She couldn't just let him leave like this. He had protected her, helped her. That deserved a thank you didn't it?

"You have 30 seconds."

Himawari smiled before running after him ignoring her — Dad? Sasu-chan? She couldn't tell anymore — warning.

She was glad he was back

* * *

To say Hinata felt a literal weight come off her shoulders when she heard the shuffling feet of her kids would be an understatement. But she was too tired to moved and Itsuki had decided in her slumber that she'd like to rest on Hinata's other set of pillows. **(A. N wink wink)** She didn't' mind much because there was a somewhat familiarity to it all. Itsuki was already rubbing off on her and Hinata wondered briefly how she could love so quickly. His voice as always broke away her thoughts.

"You look comfy,"

"You look like you want to be nurtured."

Hinata heard a choked up mix of noises that she assumed was his laughter.

"Your insufferable Hyuga," he commented.

"And you take too long to come back," Hinata whispered already being pulled into the woes of sleep.

"Maybe. You're lucky your cookings decent. I was feeling hungry."

"Get out so I can sleep Sasuke. I have the stuff to do in the morning."

"I'm leaving only so you can shut up."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

His deep baritone made her chest warm. She hated to say it. But she had missed him.

* * *

 **Wasn't feeling this chapter and it's fine if you don't either. Love you guys as always! You keep inspiring my lazy ass to write even if I can be… whelp fucking lazy. Love ya and check out my side project "Is it okay to hate you?" I'm gonna try to update every week on that one. As always RIP my back because I type these chapters in the weirdest fucking positions. Love ya! -** _ **colorgirl3000**_


	15. Sadistic Indulgence

**S-Sorry. I fell in what is known as a homework hole. A hole in which homework drags one in (along with their time). I-I-It was terrible. I barely survived. Forgive me for not updating for *cough* two *cough* months. I'm a jerk I know.**

 _Hinata watched as Sakura rushed to her mom and dad. They had all returned from a mission everyone greeting their parents. The pink haired couple embraced their daughter with love as she tried to pull away. Hinata looked around._

 _Her father hadn't even shown up._

 _She tried to search for something to feel but ended up finding nothing of importance. When had she forgotten to feel? She couldn't remember. Hinata looked back at Sakura. The girl was yelling at her parents for "embarrassing" her and "making a scene"._

 _Hinata wished her father would make a scene. Show up. Pat her head. Hinata wished her mother was alive to kiss her. To love her. To hug her. She wished she had a blonde boy's attention._

 _She wished a lot of things…_

The former wife of the Hokage woke up in a startled state and drenched in sweat. _When did it get this bad?_ Hinata looked at the sleeping child next to her. Itsuki was fast asleep, her little puffs of air slightly moving the edges kinky hair on her head. Hinata smiled and slowly got out of bed, careful not wake the girl. Her head pounded as she did so. She was injured.

Had the pointless fight with Hatake really made her ache this bad? Thinking over actions while she walked to Hinata made her sigh. Pulling out long bandages from the bathroom drawers made Hinata realize how quiet the house was. Quickly she activated her Byakugan focusing her eyesight on the kids room. Deactivating it quickly she sighed in relief.

Boruto, Himawari, and Sarada were all safe in their rooms. Sasuke had indeed brought them back…

Sasuke…

 _Why had I been such a bitch to him?_

Hinata had never been that way in her life. She felt ashamed.

 _I was so rude to him and he just saved my kids…_

Hinata looked in the mirror. Her long hair swayed with her arms as it was now at her short nightgown stopped under her butt revealing bruised and scraped legs. The lingering feeling of anguish and worry showed on her face. _What have I become?_ She thought looking into the full body mirror tracing her faults. A few years ago she would have been twirling around and admiring herself. Because Naruto was attracted to her. _Is living for him the only way I can love myself?_

She rubbed her head in stress trying to erase the troublesome thoughts. Now was not the time to worry about this. She would stop looking in the mirror. She would apologize in the morning. She would find another time to stress. Until then she had to get her energy back. Stuffing her bad thoughts in the "what I'll think about later" bin Hinata headed downstairs. She needed a drink.

* * *

Sasuke felt himself smirk as he heard the tired footsteps come down the stairs. She really wasn't aware when she was tired was she? You'd think the fact he traveled hundreds of miles and carried a child on his back would tire himself out but Sasuke felt the opposite. You'd think the fact he had not ever shown interest in a woman would leave the nonexistent flam in him extinguished. He had thought that too. But seeing Hinata so riled up had left him staring blankly for the rest of the night. After he put the kids he began to ponder how her apology would sound to ears. He knew she was just exhausted and stressed.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't get revenge. The evil plan was already formulating perfectly in his head. He couldn't wait to see her blush.

* * *

Hinata was filling her plastic cup - which she got a good deal on - when a kunai flew straight through the air. Without thinking she quickly launched back at the person who threw. She still held injuries from the battle she had and her sleepy state didn't help. She was slow. Another kunai flew and with the grace, she was raised to have she dodged it. Grabbing a knife from a nearby drawer Hinata quickly blocked the shuriken that were laced in chakra. The game continued until the person shadow now stood in front of her, the island being the only thing between them. Hinata could tell that some kind of genjutsu was over the person cause she could only make out their silhouette. _In my own fucking house,_ she thought as she swallowed the pain of her aching ankle.

Holding the knife in front of her like she would a kunai Hi-

She was slammed into the wall before she could make her next move. The person pinned her hands above her head. She spun quickly only to cry out in pain. Her back had slammed into the handle of a kunai that had been thrown before. The person who was not visible now was right in front of her pinning her hands above her head. Her features contorted into anger as she stared into red eyes.

 _Fucking Sasuke…_

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the now angry woman who he had pinned against the wall. Her back was arched pressing her smaller body into his. Her nightgown that had once billowed when she walked was now attached to her like a second skin from sweat. A blush - of shyness or anger he couldn't tell - made its presence on her face. Sasuke figured out too late that this was the angry blush. He watched as the veins began to form around her eyes and found it amazing how her anger could transform her whole look. Her aura immediately darkened and he could see her pinned hands forming into fists. _She was angry._

A feeling of amusement and curiosity welled up in Sasuke's chest. He bit his lip to quell the smirk that was threatening to arise.

"Get the hell off me Sasuke," she growled out to him.

Sasuke smirked. She was feisty. He kinda liked her this way. Uncontrolled.

"Tell me how are you going to rejoin Konoha's forces if you can't even escape my hold."

"Tell me when and how you became my teacher-"

Sasuke leaned in. She was interesting. So fragile yet so fierce it amused him to no end. He couldn't help but want to see what she would do. If she dared to attack him again. He could see through the facade she was putting up. If she wriggled in embarrassment like a caught school girl. They all had a defense mechanism: flight or fight.

And Sasuke believed Hinata had enough of flying.

* * *

Hinata tried to struggle away from his grip and his eyes. He was too close. Close enough for her to see the messy bed head and the equally messy shirt that complimented his form. Hinata eternally groaned as she felt the kunai handle press into her back. _Why was Sasuke so difficult? Why after a year and a half did her face feel like it would burn into embers at how close he was? Why hadn't she gotten over this stage? This blushing damsel in distress that got flustered over the sight of men._

Elegant fingers grabbed her chin as she dwelled into her thoughts keeping her insecure feelings away from her body language. She felt her face being pulled and instead of looking into pools of scary red she was staring at clam onyx. She believed his body couldn't have gotten closer but it did, tensing and flushing her more. He made her uncomfortable. In all the wrong ways.

"Hinata" he murmured in his low voice.

She was blushing to her toes. His nose brushed hers as his eyes once again filled with concealed mirth.

"Be up by 7:30 we have training to do."

With that he released her leaving her arms limp by her side. Hinata felt steam come out her ears as her eyes followed the back receding into the living room. The strut an almost taunt. She never had wanted to punch anyone as much as she did now.

Hinata rushed up the stairs to her room. She refused to give in to him. He made her feel like a teenager again.

* * *

That plan didn't seem to work because she woke up at 7:00 to onyx and greenish brown eyes staring at her in impatience. If she wasn't so irritated by the time in the morning she would have been able to enjoy the cute sight. Itsuki was piggybacking on Sasuke's back, the bottom part of her face buried into his shoulder.

"She wakes easily," he said indifferently as he waited for her to get up.

She turned on her side and prayed to Kami that Sasuke wouldn't pull her out and force her to train. Preparing for the cold and shining sun Hinata closed her eyes an-

"You know it's the least you could do after being a bitch yesterday."

And instead of feeling the cold of the air she felt the burn of anger arise in the pit of her stomach. _How dare he? Living in my house, attacking me in my home and taking me for granted. Selfish bastard!_ Even if it was true that she was rude and ungrateful last night it didn't justify any of his actions so far.

With furious energy, Hinata whipped the blankets off her tired and body and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. Sparing him a glance she shut the door. She would show him! She was strong. She had will. Hinata was-

 _Stop trying to prove yourself to men_ whispered a fierce voice. _Start living for yourself._ Whether it was her subconscious finally waking up or not HInata felt the burning anger calm down a bit.

"Not another Naruto, Hinata. Not again," she whispered to herself.

Pulling the remaining ensemble of her outfit on, Hinata headed out the door with other thoughts on her mind. She didn't have time for anger. It didn't suit her well. Grabbing a ponytail holder and heading down the stairs (because Sasuke decided she wasn't worth the wait) Hinata sent a prayer to Kami. She lasted this long. May he see her the rest of the way. Especially through the damned apology.

 _Please don't make me punch him Kami-sama!_

 **Yo I know this was short but my computer from 2014 got KO'd. There is no other like it! I really will try to upload but the chapters will have to be shorter because I'll always be typing on someone else's computer. Love you guys and this mess is unbetead. Hope you survive.**

 **RIP my neck.**

 _ **colorgirl3000**_


	16. Tired of Flying

**H-Hey guys. *Dodges rocks* I'm here to update and provide you with your daily dose of SasuHina. I hope you enjoy. Unbetae'd Also jsu edited this again cause it was poorly writren. Enjoy! I added a bit more**

I hope you made the kids some type of breakfast." the Hyuga women—Hinata huffed as she walked in her form-fitting clothes, her long hair tied into a high ponytail.

"Tch. You don't have to tell me. I gave them eggs." He did! He just didn't cook or prepare them. It wasn't anyone's job to cook for those brats. They needed to figure it out already.

She gave him a strange look for his wording but silently sulked beside him as they walked. He smirked as he always did never giving away his true feelings. It was amusing to see her in a state of sulkiness. Though he would appreciate if she walked with more confidence in her step. She already had some of it. He was knocked out his thoughts as he heard the noises that Itsuki was making. Itsuki was whining from her position from his back. She continued to do it for a few minutes before he decided it was enough.

"Words," Sasuke responded. He had never been the patient type.

Hinata shot him a glare for his harsh tone. He scoffed. The girl needed to learn how to communicate. Silent gestures or noises wouldn't get her anywhere. She wasn't on the run anymore. He had noticed this peculiar behavior earlier on. She was used to being quiet. Her footsteps made no sound. She woke too easy and quietly. She observed everything with a silent eye. Even now Sasuke knew Itsuki was using bits of chakra in her legs so she wouldn't fall off. She was one to look out for. _Ninjas that young are always ones to look out for, aren't they?_

"Itsuki honey what's wrong," asked Hinata canceling his train of thoughts. Sasuke muttered under his breath about her being "too nice" and taking no "stand". She really loved too easy. It would get her killed one day. By her kids or the enemy or him, he didn't know.

"I'm hungry." the small voice spoke up.

Before the Hinata started fussing Sasuke was already changing his direction towards the market place. It would be a bit of a walk. He looked down at the woman next to him. She looked no different except for the more prominent sway in her hips when she walked. Not that he was looking at them. He continued to watch as her features continued to contort more into worry. Was his mother this much of a worry wart?

"The kids will be fine," he scoffed, "No one will attack you with me around. Stop worrying to worry."

"I do not worry just to worry! I worry only when it's necessary." she huffed crossing her arms under her chest. Her eyebrows scrunched and she nodded her head almost like she was attempting to convince herself. He bit down the smirk that almost bloomed on his lips.

"Sure. Which means in your dictionary that you worry all the time. Itsuki what do you want to eat from the market," he said changing the subjecg before ahe could sputter out a response.

Brown-green eyes looked at him strangely.

"Right from the Cloud. I forgot."

He sighed. He hadn't been to Konoha in awhile maybe that sushi place would be open?

"There is this American sushi place that we can go to but we're gonna have to walk through the morning rush if we wanna get their for lunch."

He heard her small sigh and couldn't help but agree. The morning rush was filled with mothers and children along with the loud teenagers- correction horny teenagers who wrestled around on the sidelines.

"Let's just do it. We have nothing else to do."

Sasuke felt Itsuki nod in agreement. Well, no use in waiting.

"Let's go," he said already tired.

* * *

 _Clink_

Naruto looked up to see a cup of coffee placed in front of his face. He wouldn't dare to look up at Sakura. His guilt was eating him up. Before he could even process what was going he was on the hospital visiting his injured sensei. Instead of a lazy greeting like he usually got Kakashi looked at him with disappointed eyes.

" _Who are you, Naruto," he had said. "Your not the type to hurt people. To risk your home for selfish reasons. What happened?"_

 _His sensei turned over in his hospital bed refusing to meet his eyes._

" _I can't be an Anbu under you Naruto. You have to understand."_

Naruto never wanted to scream in frustration so bad. He knew he was right. He knew what he had to do. He had already scheduled to have Hinata and the kids in his office.

 _Hinata…_

He had not seen her in a while. How long had it been? When was the last time he saw lavender eyes? Smelt her homemade cooking? When was the last ti-

"Naruto."

He looked up. Green eyes stared at him in worry.

"This letter came in the mail. I believe it's from the Hyug," she gulped, "The Hyuga clan."

He groaned. "Can I have no peace," he said with fake sarcasm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her sweet voice whispered as he felt her fingers run through his hair.

Did he want to talk about it? To talk about the guilt that was eating him alive? To tell her he cried outside the graveyard because he couldn't even drag himself to Neji's grave?

"Tell me what's wrong Naruto. Tell me how I-"

"I'm a sorry excuse of Hokage who endangered my nation for selfish reasons. I yelled at my ex wife almost ago and still haven't apologized," his voice was slowly rising. "MY SON HATES ME AND MY DAUGHTER BARELY LOOKS ME IN THE EYE WITHOUT CRINGING. MY BEST FRIEND WANTS TO KILL ME AND KAKASHI SENSEI JUST RESIGNED FROM HIS POSITION! A CHILD HAS INFILTRATED THE VILLAGE AND THE ONE TO SAVE MY CHILDREN WASN'T EVEN ME! AND YOU ASK WHAT'S WRONG," he roared.

Tears pulled down the sides of Sakura's face and Naruto for once couldn't care less. He sighed massaging his temples. He began to speak calmly.

"I have a meeting with Hi-"

"YOU DON'T THINK I FEEL GUILT NARUTO! My daughter just DIVORCED ME to go to her fucking father who never saw her in the first place. My best friend won't talk to me either and my ex-husband could give less of a damn about our divorce," sobbed Sakura.

"I thought you said you didn't care anymore!" he roared.

"I don't. I don't. But at least Hinata loved you. Sasuke never did. Fucked me then played the role of what I wanted. He was always guarded never cared about showing himself. I don't want the same thing to happen to us Naruto. I want you to talk to me and tell me when your hurting."

"It's always about Sasuke, isn't it? Sasuke this Sasuke that! When will you ever stop? WILL YOU NEVER GROW UP SAKURA!"

Naruto sighed grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes. He needed to get out of her house. To be away from her. She tired him out with her foolish behavior. He had stuff to do. And he couldn't-

"I can't deal with you right now Sakura. We should take a few days away from each other. You need it and I do too."

With that, he never looked back at her crying form. He couldn't be seduced into obliviousness again.

* * *

Boruto awoke to 2 sets of eyes staring at him. He groaned and turned over disregarding their presence. It couldn't be that late could it? He hadn't even slept that long.

"Boruto wake up we've been called for training by Kono-sensei." said an impatient Sarada.

"A mission," he said tiredly, "What about Himawari?"

"I can train too." said an irritated mousey voice.

"Right," he muttered. He still wasn't used to that. He probably never would be. Resighning to his fate Boruto ripped the sheets off his naked shoulders and marched over to his dresser searching for a clean shirt. Where the heck were they? His mother always kept tham in the same place. Finally finding the folded pile he smiled before gasping in shock. A note lay on the stack.

 _Your 13 right? Stop having your mom wash your clothes, you loser. Do something on your own for once._

 _-Sasuke_

"Arghhhhhhh. I hate your dad so much," he said glaring at Sarada who for some reason looked like she was blushing. Well, his imagination was getting vivid these days.

"Don't be mad because my dads teaching you so-"

"Sarada onee-chan why are you blushing?"

Oh, so he wasn't imagining it. Was something wrong with her? She wasn't the type to get sick.

"Hey what's wrong?" He walked over and laid a hand over her head. "Are you sick."

Himawari looked back and forth between the two teenagers and smiled evilly.

"Check her neck. If her pulse is slow she might need to lay down."

Before he could lay his hand on her neck she uppercutted him in the gut leaving him gasping on the ground.

"S-Stop touching me y-you baka! And put on a shirt for god sakes!"

 _Kami help me. I think my organs have been rearranged,_ thought Boruto before yelling at Sarada about being a "hot-headed Uchiha" who respected "no boundaries."

Himawari smiled. She could get used to this. Them. Her. This.

* * *

"So Hyu-Hinata. I've always wondered. Does the ex-heiress have daddy issues?" said Sasuke with a straight face.

Hinata choked on the water she was chugging. It had only been 5 minutes since they arrived at the restaurant in a tired state. The morning rush was no joke. They had got stopped on the way because she also had to turn in Himawari's submission form to the academy. Other than the occasional sounds of them sipping water no one had said a word. Now when he did, he came out with that!

"I d-do not have daddy issues" she sputtered as she wiped water from her chin.

Or at least she didn't. Well, she did. To a certain extent. But that didn't apply now, right? Or did it? She blushed. It had never interfered with her sex life. Or had it?

"You made Momma Nata worried Sasu-meanie," said Itsuki.

Sasuke snorted at the small eight year old. "I did nothing of those sorts."

"It's fine Itsuki," whispered Hinata. "Besides I may have had **father issues** but it has nothing to do with anything."

"Sure," he said to her looking at her more intensely.

She squirmed under the intensity under his gaze. She thanked Kami when the waitress came and saved her from his gaze. Sasuke somehow could be hot and creepy a the same time. Blushing at her thoughts before shaking them out her head Hinata looked up only to be mortified. The waitress was flirting with Sasuke!

"I would like The Flaming Dragon with wasabi sauce on the side," said Sasuke not sparing the desperate woman a glance.

"Would you like anything else," said the woman licking her lips and leaning in and pushing her chest out. She was _so damn_ close.

Hinata clicked her menu shut loudly and put on her sweetest smile. "Yes, actually. I would like the spicy tuna roll and the smoked salmon roll for the young lady. Also, get some water because you seem kind of thirsty.

"Who do you think your talking-"

"Oh yes! And maybe some napkins. I need to clean your drool off this table. Get on now. Do your job."

The waitress stomped off to the kitchen. _Served her right_ thought Hinata. _Shouldn't be flirting on the job with any man you see._ A pure sound filled the air. When she looked up to see what it was she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Sasuke laughing.

It was a deep sound laced with joy and Hinata saved the moment into her memories. He looked quite beautiful when he laughed. Almost as soon as it started it stopped leaving her in baffled silence. He wiped his eyes.

"So you are a fighter Hinata."

And before she knew it she was laughing too.

"I guess I am."

 **OKay wrote this as quick as possible. I'm gonna be out of range of a computer for a little but so I'm rapid firing this chapters like it's my last day to live. I plan to update again by Saturday.**

 **Love you guys! -** _ **colorgirl3000**_


	17. Blood Lust and Innocent Killers

**Hey guys…** **maybe Saturday was a bit too far-fetched. So I'm updating today then after this taking a little break. Squeezing out two chapters left me wheezing on the floor and not to mention I had a flight the day I wrote them. Enjoy this chapter and make sure you Review I really appreciate it. I will answer questions below from both ch15 and ch16.** **(** **I also got a newer, better computer, so I can now upload quicker.** _ **Is it Ok to Hate You?**_ **Will also be updated for you guys.)**

 _ **Break Blade ch15 and**_ _ **ch**_ _ **16 —**_ _ **Yo**_ _ **fam chill and just wait for the story to progress.**_ _ **(**_ _ **And stop with your**_ _ **yOu**_ _ **jUsT**_ _ **aDdEd**_ _ **aMeRiCa**_ _ **. I thought it was obvious the Naruto-verse was based on Japan. And if you really wanted to you could write a story that doesn't have any countries/specific locations in it. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **LBcat**_ _ **ch15 — I feel bad for Hinata too honestly she deserves better in my story and in the anime/manga.**_

 _ **DAngel7 ch16- I will continue to give each character development but also hope to do a chapter on one particular group.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **P**_ _ **.s**_ _ **I'm terrible at fight scenes.**_

 _ **P.P**_ _ **.**_ _ **S**_ _ **Unbetaed**_ _ **.**_ _ **you have been warned**_

* * *

Sasuke wondered if Hinata forgot that the whole point of going out was to train was not to pig out but work. They had been walking peacefully through the market. As usual whispers and gossips passed through villagers lips. Sasuke didn't care what Konoha's villagers had to say about his relationship with Hinata. As long as it didn't affect her. Despite that, his eyebrow still twitched as he watched Hinata buy 3 sticks of dango, 4 dango on each stick.

Her ponytail swished as she walked back to them a big smirk on her face.

"They were selling some fresh dango and I just couldn't resist getting some, It's all warm and fresh. And there's four," she added, like a child who just went in a candy shop.

She handed Itsuki a stick and held out one for him which in return he gave her a glare.

"What," she asked in confusion when he didn't take the stick.

"I have one arm," he pointed out.

Hinata turned six shades of red. "D-Do you want me to feed you."

"You don't have a choice," he replied trying not to show the smirk on his face but failing terribly. The woman amused him too much. He didn't tell her that Itsuki was relying on her chakra to hold on to his back or the fact that he hated sweet things. Instead, he opened his mouth while her small fingers placed a dango inside it.

"How is it?"

Sasuke gave no verbal response but nodded his head as he tried not to gag. He heard Itsuki giggle at the faces he was making and wondered how she could make such a cute noise. It was almost adorable. _Did I just think the word adorable?_

"Here try this one. It's a little less sweet," she tried, embarrassed that he hadn't liked the first one.

Swallowing his saliva and pushing down the bile Sasuke opened his mouth. If he was going down he was going down with a fight. _Sasuke Uchiha killed by a disgustingly sweet_ _dango_ _._ Accepting the green dango — and maybe a foolish death — Sasuke closed his eyes and chewed.

"How is it," voiced Hinata again nervously, shoving a dango in her mouth to ease her worries.

"Good," Sasuke said lying through his dango-covered teeth.

"Really," she questioned in that fascinated voice that made her sound like her devil of a daughter.

He nodded his head watching out of the corner of his eye as the phenomenon called her smile occurred. It was a rare sight and unbelievably beautiful. The pulling of her pouty pink lips into that perfect smile…

He hurried his steps towards the training grounds, his long legs walking faster. jostling Itsuki and make the mousy Hyuga woman scurry after him. He needed to be away from her if he wanted to breathe.

Her smile.

Her hips.

Her blush.

Her annoying kids.

Her motherly attitude.

God. _I have a crush on her._

* * *

"You ready, Hinata," he said discarding his unfashionable cloak aside revealing defined muscles and chiseled biceps.

Hinata's ovaries almost had a heart attack, but she quickly regained her bearings. _This is training Hinata and you must focus. No matter how scary-hot he looks right now._

Itsuki sat on the sidelines watching the two as they were about to go at it. She hoped that nothing would come to harm her. She refused to underestimate Sasuke though. He was as dangerous as he looked. Shifting into her stance like the well-trained shinobi she was, she took a deep breath in and out. _I can do this. What's another fight?_

 _ **Wait for your enemy attack. It's better to expose their weaknesses while you fight them so you can surprise them later,**_ said a 16-year-old Neji Hyuga that lived in her head _ **.**_

"Yes nii-San," she muttered under her breath. But this time she couldn't put faith in her cousin. She wasn't sure if Sasuke **had** weaknesses. When he moved Hinata knew she had been right.

He moved fast and precise never pausing, never leaving himself open, never wavering. He was quick and Hinata barely had enough time to plan an attack, staying stuck on the defense.

"Come on Hyuga, it looks like you getting tired. We can't have that now, can we? "

His foot came dangerously close to her face, but she ducked only to be hit by his fist jamming into her ribs. Her hands move, Byukagun flashing trying to follow the little points of blue along his body. She reached her hand out to strike him. Her action left her with a mouth full of blood.

Sasuke tutted. Hinata gritted her teeth. She was getting tired, and it looked liked he hadn't even broken a sweat. He just moved in that dangerously fast manner… smirking.

Another blow landed on her bad ankle and Hinata felt black spots well up in the corner of her vision. Sasuke threw shuriken which she speedily deflected with her kunai. Her victory was short-lived because of the licking heat of flames that she felt. _The fucking_ _Uchihas_ _and their fire._ She heard Sasuke laugh.

"Never leave yourself open, Hyuga. Never let your guard down. Never think you're safe. I thought Naruto taught you that-"

His sentence was never finished because she had punched him is his perfect face. She didn't know when her body had got up or moved, but she couldn't stop moving. Pure rage filled her and Hinata saw red as she attacked Sasuke with all her strength, her body twisting and turning trying to hit him while he effortlessly dodged.

 _Insufferable, asinine, over-confident, pathetic, shameless Uchiha. An excuse of a man. An infuriating jerk who thinks too highly of himself._

Each insult in her mind was punctuated by the vicious swiping of her hands trying to hit him. Finally, she took her last swipe at him, disappointed that she hadn't even touched him. Her body was giving out on her surely and slowly as the rage-filled adrenaline drained out her system. And as she crumbled to the ground panting and tired Sasuke seemed quite the opposite. He looked at her with those frightening eyes and although she knew he wouldn't do anything to her, her pulse sped up as his fingers wrapped around her throat and squeezed. Her eyes hardened. He was mocking her. _What if this was the enemy?_ Was what his actions said as he squeezed her throat tight once again.

That thought didn't last long. Itsuki — as innocent as she seemed — fell out the tree above them falling on Sasuke's back, who didn't look any bit surprised. Hinata watched as the girl wrapped one small arm around his neck and pressed a sharp kunai against his throat, her eyes lacking emotion that someone her age should've possessed. _Just like a killer…_

"Itsuki release him," she said in her mean-mother-voice that got her kids running up their rooms.

A look of confusion crossed the young girls face before she lowered the blade and gracefully returned the kunai to Sasuke's pouch. Sasuke didn't even glance back and backed off of Hinata that blood lust look leaving his red eyes as he sat back. When he sat down Itsuki still had her arms around him only in a less I-want-to-kill-you way. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the small girl attach herself to Sasuke's back to leech off his warmth. She hoped whatever she saw had been a fluke and not the actions of someone dangerous. She hoped Itsuki turned out like Neji, deadly but merciful, dangerous but controlled.

Konoha didn't need another weapon.

* * *

Naruto waved his hand to the Anbu who would be delivering his message. He only needed Hinata and Sasuke in his office now. Questions about that night had to be answered and quickly. The Kages needed to discuss this and soon. Infiltration in the village! His village! How could he be so caught up in his own problems that he forgot his duties? Stupid Naruto. Stupid fuck-up Naruto! Dumb fucking Nar-

 **You really are kinda late on this shaming-yourself thing aren't you kit?**

 _Shut it Kurama. I know I'm terrible._

 **You're telling me. You stupid fucking**

 _I don't have time for this you overgrown_ _fo_ _-_

"Sir, team Konohamaru is here," said a young Anbu. Naruto nodded his head. He wondered where Shika has disappeared too. He could really use his help these last few days.

"Bring them in," he said, preparing for the cold attitude of his children and niece.

The clunky steps of the team filled his room and the light steps he recognized as his daughter.

He looked up ignoring the cold glared of Sarada and Boruto and instead of resting his eyes on his not-so-small daughter.

"Sit next to me Hima," he said motioning to the chair that was usually occupied by Sakura. She reluctantly sat down on the edge of the chair.

"I thought you were with Hinata." Naruto could've sworn he heard Boruto snarl.

"You have no right to know y-"

"I decided I wanted to practice with my katanas. Sasu-chan said it was a good way to get above those terrible academy kids. I don't know what he has against those academy kids though. He calls them 'snotty-brats' who should've been aborted by their mothers—"

Konohamaru cut off her babbling. Naruto thanked Kami for that because he couldn't stand to hear any more of affection that lacing his daughter's voice. The nickname. That fucking **adoring tone.** His eyes flashed orange briefly before he calmed, effectively returning them to their original state.

"—brought her along for the training. No harm has come to her so you don't have to worry, Boss."

Naruto nodded, smiling lightly at the old nickname despite how forced it sounded. He knew Konohamaru and Hanabi were a little more than close friends. He was just glad someone didn't hate him.

"No worries Konohamaru," said Naruto scratching the back of his head, "I have full faith-"

"Why are we here," interrupted Boruto in an angry, impatient voice.

 **The kit loves his mother, whispered Kurama in his mind.**

Naruto mentally agrees. "I called you here because I need to hold a full investigation on all six of you." _Six that is, if I'm lucky._

"Six?," questioned Sarada, "Who's the sixth person?"

Naruto opened his file looking down at the small girl in the picture.

"Itsuki Razachi sister of Asahi Razachi the one who carried out his infiltration of the Hidden Leaf village. She recently turned 8 and has been in the care of Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto made a mental note to fire whoever made the damning report. It made it seem like Hinata shared the Uchiha name.

Boruto, Himawari, and Sarada all look surprised by that revelation.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen any girl in our house," said Boruto speaking for the other two.

"I'm quite sure. Nothing to dwell on. Your mother, Sasuke, and the girl will be here soon." He gritted his teeth knowing they'd all be together. A perfect little family they made.

Almost too perfectly, a knock was heard and Hinata and Sasuke were in his office. Arguing.

"I told you not to rush me, woman. Running here wasn't necessary."

"Call me by my name when you talk to me," replied Hinata, looking noticeably younger than the last time he saw her. Had they ever argued that passionately?

"Okay. Hyuuuga. Don't. Rush. Me. Again."

No, they hadn't, had they? Just cold silences and silent tears, mostly on Hinata's part.

"I'd like to add," said the amused voice of his son, "That that jerk left us four unboiled eggs for our breakfast and made me fold my own clothes."

"Gasp! You had to fold your own clothes! Did you also have to put them on by yourself too," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You didn't make the KIDS BREAKFAST!"

Naruto looked up at her in surprise. He expected an angry and red-faced Hinata. But instead of that, he saw her fighting off amusement in those lavender colored eyes. Something stirred within his chest as he saw those eyes directed at the tall Uchiha.

"Y-You starved my children," she said in a slightly teasing voice, poking his chest. It looked almost comical because she was so short. Her lipped poked out playfully and her eyebrows softly pinched together. Like a little doll.

"Y-You starved my children," Sasuke mimicked in a high-pitched voice. Naruto wondered when he had ever seen him act this childish. Oh yeah. When they were kids.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yes, you do. You and your she-devil of a daughter."

At this point, Naruto was sure there was some type of flirting thing going on between the two. It made that feeling come back tenfold. He didn't like this. The familiarity and flirtation. It made him sick.

Himawari stuck out her tongue at the idiotic Uchiha, her eyes regaining that childish warmth. Ironically Naruto felt like he was intruding on a family moment.

Konohamaru cleared his throat, instantly silencing the childish bickering. Hinata "humphed" and turned around with her arms crossing under her heavy breasts. Sasuke snorted but smirked in that cocky way like he had goldmines in his backyard. Naruto wished he could say the same.

"We have an investigation to start."

* * *

 **This is like** **filler** **. ANd I took long to update. RIP ME. Few things I want to be known though. 1** **)** **Itsuki left her solely because he believed she would be better off without him dragging her around her whole childhood. She also was a liability. 2) The** **last thing Asahi said was "I love you."** **I didn't specify if he said anything to Itsuki about plans or anything. 3) Naruto has made some questionable decisions that have put his village in danger will he get called out on it? 4) How will Itsuki turn out? She's obviously not all that she seems to be and we know the innocent aren't always exactly that.**

 **Just some things I want you to know and think about. I like to have my readers in edge. LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE I AIN'T FINNA MAKE NO PROMISES.**

 **Love you guys as always and rip my hands cause there ashy and creaky- colorgirl3000.**


	18. Kissing a Fox

**HEYYYYYY. Did I tell you that authors love reviews? Because we do. It makes me do a jig and shit so thank you so much! Ignore those hate comments (there's a few) because they just want to get attention. I'm gonna steal this from an author and say this:**

 **Flames= used to increase the the gathering sexual tension between Sasuke and Hinata**

 **Reviews= to help your author publish more chapters**

 **P.S I am posting this story on another platform (Wattpad) It shouldn't be that hard to find me if you know what you're looking for. Love you guys!**

 **Flornoir- Lol where is everyone XD? I thought they were supposed to be helping Hinata. Lol just kidding you'll find out in this chapter. The rookie nine need a talking too!**

 **Break Blade: :) Lol write a story.**

 **Anyway that's it! Enjoy the chapter!**

We are failures to everything we stand for."

Kiba silently agreed and hung his head low at Ino's words. What happened to helping Hinata? It's like all their plans had gone to shit when they had to do their jobs and take care of their kids and so on…

"I invited her out for a beer," voiced Temari with a slight smirk on her face.

"That's not gonna work. Hinata likes keeping a watch over her kids and she doesn't have many people to turn too."

"You wound me TenTen."

Everyone's head turned towards the open door of the restaurant. Hyuga Hanabi stood in the entrance with Konohamaru beside her side, his arm draped over her yukata-clad shoulders. She walked over like someone who attempting to be graceful but failed. When she tripped on some uneven ground Konohamaru chuckled before she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hyuga-san," bowed Shikamaru lazily, "What brings you here."

"Ahh don't be so formal Shikamaru. You're not good at playing dumb either, it doesn't suit you," she paused, " and your eccentric and ebullient personality."

"Been using that dictionary I gifted you with, I see," he muttered under his breath.

Konohamaru began to chortle before Hanabi smacked him the back of his head. He briefly looked like he was gonna cry before he regained some dignity and straightened up. Temari looked to be holding in a laugh.

"Enough with pleasantries," Hanabi said in a clipped voice, "I didn't come to talk to you old people for no reason. I'm here to discuss Hinata."

Choji snorted his mouth full with fat-free chips. "Early '30s is not old. Plus your sister is the same age as us."

"My sister is a Hyuga. Meaning that she is nowhere near the level of you," Hanabi paused for effect, "cretins. Matter of fact, my sister has ascended pass the level that you elders still reside on."

Kiba began to laugh before he realized she was dead serious. Some part of him agreed that Hinata was loads better than the rest of them. The other part couldn't believe the little shit had called them elders. They just turned 30!

"Listen here Hanabi," started Kiba.

"Enough of that. I came to talk about my sister."

"And you brought the Hokage's pet with you," sneered Shino.

"I am no one's pet," grumbled Konohamaru, "Everyone knows b- Naruto did something horrible whether they want to admit it or not."

All of them nodded their heads solemnly.

"Now. It's time we celebrate my darling sister."

* * *

Sasuke felt Itsuki arms clench extra hard around his throat as Naruto began the brief explanation of the meeting. Konohamaru had left recently and the kids sat around quietly. His words echoed.

"Asahi Razachi has infiltrated the Hidden Leaf Village three days ago injuring a Konoha chunnin was Sarada Uchiha who received a head injury. In his haste to leave, he left behind the second surviving member of his clan Itsuki Razachi."

Naruto looked him straight in the eye. Sasuke scowled. The asshole still thought he had a grip on things.

"As of today, Itsuki Razachi will be in the custody of Konoha's Anbu. She is to be investigated-"

"No."

Sasuke turned his head to look at the woman beside him. Her face was void of any emotion but he could see the edging fury. He secretly hoped it would take over.

"This is not an argument Hinata. I know I have been not performing at my best but—"

"Performing," the Hyuga woman said in a whisper. Sasuke felt a chill go through the room. "You've barely been on the stage Naruto."

"I know that Hinata which is why I'm stepping on now."

The silence that ate up the room was cold. For the first time in his life, Naruto looked scared of someone other than a bad guy. He looked scared of Hinata. Sasuke smirked. Who knew Konoha's Hokage's weakness was his ex-wife's opinion of him. He glanced over at Hinata. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

"Naruto-" he said at the same time Hinata said Seventh.

"Seventh," she whispered in that detached voice, "I have three claims that **will** be followed. One, Itsuki will remain in my custody, including during the full investigation of her mind. Two, your Anbu will carry out the investigation inside my home. You may come if you wish."

"I agree to those two claims-"

"Three," she hissed (Yes, she hissed,) "Sasuke will carry out the investigation of Itsuki's mind. I don't trust your Anbu with Itsuki."

Sasuke couldn't have suggested a better option. Truly Hinata had a quiet strength that she wasn't used to showing. They would have to fix that at some point. She needed to stand her ground because he doubted this would be the last time Naruto decided to hold such investigating. Ibiki barely came out for these cases and to be honest if he didn't do it there was no way anyone else was doing it. And Kakashi wasn't on this case anymore. He even trusted the blond bint, Ino more than any of Naruto's men.

"I will not allow that. Sasuke is too connected to any case. His powers should not be used in such a way." Predictable. It was almost too easy to expose someone like Naruto who didn't think about his choice of words. Too bad Hinata beat him to it.

"Are you to speak of any powers being misused? You spied on me with your Anbu. Stalked me. The when an infiltration to the village was made you had the audacity to send at least half of your Anbu at my home while two of your subordinates and _your whore_ chased after a potential threat to my daughter and clan."

She was now standing in front of Naruto's desk staring down at him. She took a break to look at him and then back at her kids before returning her gaze to Naruto.

"Sasuke get my kids out the room, please."

"What? No-" Boruto protested.

Sasuke snorted and began pulling him out the room. Himawari looked at her mother before hopping off the chair and grabbing on Sasuke's arm. He sighed and looked back at Sarada who looked like she wanted to put up a fight but decided against it. He was glad his daughter developed his common sense.

* * *

They started at each other for a long period of time his blue eyes staring right into her cold lavender ones. With a wave of his hand, she saw him send his Anbu off. Good. She wanted to ensure he understood everything she wanted to say without any corrupted idiots listening.

"Hinata sit down," He was smart to motion to the chair across from him instead of the one beside him.

"You- I. I owe you an apology Hinata. My treatment of you not only when we divorced but when we were together was not okay. Saying that though, I'm not the only one at fault. I thought you liked being submissive, being the quiet wife of mine. I've been reflecting on it and I feel that you should've called me out on cheating on you instead of letting me do it."

The silence was not cold like before but instead deadly. Hinata's was slowly becoming an angry pink. Slowly she got up and began to leave, tears trailing down her cheeks. She could only cry, she decided. She could only cry because she had wasted almost 12 years on this man. This man who always had to spin the blame on someone else. She had nothing more to say.

 _I hate you,_ she thought. In that moment she really did.

Hinata didn't notice him get out his desk before he was pulling her into his arms. She fought him to the end trying to pull away but he held on it.

 _I can't believe Neji believed in you. I can't believe 8 year old me put faith in you. I can't believe I fell for you. I can't believe I'm crying again. In your arms. I hate you!_

It took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't the only one crying.

"I'm so sorry Hina. I really am. No strings attached."

She wanted to push away. To scream at him to fuck off. That he was an asshole who neglected. But as usual, she gave him a fucking chance. A fucking chance. Hinata should've known that would've backfired.

"Hina forgive me please."

She heard the door open. Then he kissed her.

The door immediately closed and she pushed him off.

"Hinata," he whispered.

She slapped him. Then she slapped him again. Then she did it again.

Then she left the room.

And as usual when Hinata gave Naruto chance…

She was left with nothing and he got to have her heart.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't hear anything when they got home. A letter was sent by Naruto's summons accepting the claim. He pretended he didn't see her looking at him. Instead, he opted for going out to the training grounds.

And he didn't think about her.

Or Naruto.

Or the kiss.

The training pole broke apart in a spray of splinters and sharp wood pieces. It was then turned to ash by a burst of fire. Sasuke wished he could turn Naruto into ash. The fucking dobe. The fucking life-ruining dobe. The sky thundered. He almost smiled.

As the rain began to pour Sasuke listened for the welcomed sounds of thunder. As it sounded through the clearing he felt back in his element. The burning anger was soon turning into pent up energy. It was almost like when he was with Orochimaru again.

The bitter taste or hate. The rain pounding on his head. The Thunder being gathered in his hand. The familiar warmth and spark it provided. Only instead of seeing images of his brother he saw **them.**

Kissing. Embracing.

 _Touching what's mine._

And all he saw was red. Blinding his vision. The Sasuke he desperately tried to contain was coming out.

He hoped he wouldn't stay.

* * *

Tenten was walking away from the restaurant. Thinking over the meeting she just had with the Rookie Nine. A party had never sounded like a better idea in her opinion. It would relieve all the stress they all had been feeling. Not to mention a certain guest might show up.

Tenten had been curious with Sasuke's involvement with Hinata ever since Himawari had voiced it accidentally. Coincidentally she had run into the girl earlier that day, who was more than open to talk about the Uchiha. She found it very peculiar that Sasuke chose Hinata out of all people to stay with.

Hinata was not the type to do anything scandalous but at the same time, Tenten wouldn't put it past her. Sasuke was handsome in every sense of the word. She wouldn't blame Hinata for trying to get some. The woman deserved it anyway. These days she was working herself thin.

 **Boom!**

The thunder was the only signal she got before it started pouring down. Tenten needed cover and soon. She'd rather not have to take her hair down. Going to the trees she took cover.

All too soon she was hearing other sounds. The sound of explosions.

Following the noise, Tenten thanked Kami she had brought her spare katana. Unsheathing she crept through the bushes.

And was met face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Dodges rocks. I know, I know I had to ruin it. BUt this will benefit my future plans. [Evil Laughter]**

 **YOOOOO review son. They make my day.**

 **Rip my fingers! Love you guys.**


	19. Savage Sisters and Chance Encounters

**Yoooo I'm writing this on Wednesday. So ahhhhhhhh don't know when this is gonna come out. Enjoyyyy. I'm giving that good 'ole Hyuga action that I've mentioned in earlier chapters. Ahhhh I've been waiting for this all day. I actually pre wrote this chapter after ch 15 but then deleted it cause I didn't like it. I'm glad I updated because now I can answer all the reviews. Plus I miss writing long chapters.**

 **Bree - Yeah in the Naruto series I didn't like how they portrayed Hinata. I have always found Sakura and Hinata quite similar to each other too so I'll probably play around with that in my other story. I don't villainize characters for no reason and trust me there will be shit going down in terms of forgivement. (Is that a word?)**

 **Silvatec - Hehehehehhe I have plans**

 **Anyway man...You guys have crazy theories going on! I hope I will be able to quench your thirst. (Fanfiction is like an addiction sometimes.)**

 **Flames= used to increase the dramatic romance between Sasuke and Hinata**

 **Reviews= used to help your author have encouragement for surviving writing these chapters**

 **Also Unbetaed prepare for bad writing and spelling mistakes. (I'll fix it later)**

* * *

"Why hello, dear sister," said Hanabi as she walked inside Naruto's distasteful home. Truthfully she didn't know why her sister troubled herself with staying here when she could just move into the compound. Hanabi suspected that subconsciously her sister was trying to grasp onto some stability.

"What brings you here Hana," said her sister's calm voice. Hanabi watched as her sister's hair swished around her elbows as she - like the great housewife she was - readied some tea at the counter. The last time Hanabi had seen Hinata her hair had been in that horrid bob. Looking around now the house hadn't really changed except for the obvious; no orange throws and no pictures of Naruto showcased everywhere. She preferred it that way.

"Hana dear, your spacing out on me again."

"What was it you asked," she said in a saccharine voice.

Hanabi played innocent for shit and giggles. She liked seeing another part of her sister, the one that took no crap. The Hyuga head that she wasn't raised by their father to be. Hinata was quite formidable when she wanted to be. If only she didn't speak to her like a child still. Adding dear and love to the end of her name made her feel like she was 8 again.

"Can't I pay my dearest sister a visit? I even brought a gift," she nudged the bag by her feet. She heard her sister sigh dump the tea leaves in water. The nostalgia of warm nights filled her senses. Lilac colored nights and vanilla-scented furniture. She really did miss this. Being alone with her sister and enjoying her company.

"Come to the living room the tea is ready," her sister said dryly but Hanabi could tell she was trying not to smile.

As usual, when they sat down and Hinata gracefully gestured to her lap. Hanabi would pretend to contemplate her decisions before lying down. How could she ever resist the comfort and freedom to be herself?

" _I always found the relationship you have with your sister weird. You guys fought but then you didn't. You were apart but then she raised you…"_

 _Hanabi shrugged like she usually did when Kono asked these questions. Her sister raised her while her father didn't. Hinata was there when she felt she was lacking physically and mentally. Even when they were fighting her sister let her win because she knew how Hanabi felt when her father ignored her._ What was there to say? Her sister was a safe place and always would be. There was no need to think about the nature of their relationship when one really looked at it.

Hanabi nestled deeper into Hinata's lap as she massaged her head, nimble fingers intertwined in brown tresses. _She's always been my safe space. Maybe it's time I be hers,_ she thought. _But I have to be hard on her. Sweet words might not work._

"What's on your mind," they said at the same time.

"You first, Hana."

Hanabi sighed. She really was gonna make this hard for her, wasn't she?

"You know the usual...clan stuff, Hiashi, Konohamaru," she muttered the last part.

"Ahhh," said her sister in fake awe, "You like him."

Her sister's fingers ceased there movement and Hanabi knew she was wondering if she had gone crazy. She had never understood her attraction to him herself. It wasn't something she planned but she began to watch him out the corner of her eye. Not stalk like her sister but just enjoy the little things about him when she could.

"I do like him. It's something I can't explain Nata. All I can say is he's been there when I needed him. Kono's sweet when you get to know him."

She heard her snort and suddenly felt a cold fury rise up in her. Did she think she could guide her now that she pulled her head out her husband's ass? Did Hinata think she was better than her, Hanabi, the Hyuga clan head? Who succeeded? Who made a career-

 _Stop that Hanabi! She's your sister! The woman that half raised you. Who let her blood splash the ground just so you wouldn't become a branch member. Don't ever forget Hanabi! Ever!_

She began to relax her shoulders but she could tell Hinata sensed her anger. Hanabi's temper had always been short and her jealousy even worse. She needed to calm down. Her sister was just a worry wart just a-

She felt warm liquid splash on her face and looked up.

"I'm s-sorry Hanabi you know I never meant t-t-t-to hurt you. I'm just worried- just been worrying these last few weeks. You know I'd never judge your beloved, I-I j-just," she began to sob and Hanabi didn't what to do. She watched as her sister's lavender eyes filled with tears and over spilled onto her soft cheeks. She opted to say something.

"Don't worry Hinata just because your marriage fell apart doesn't mean my relationships will."

As soon as she said that she instantly regretted it. Her sisters' sobs began more pronounced and her shoulders shook as she heaved. Her own tears began to fall. She sat up quickly. _Stupid, Stupid Hanabi. Do you always have to be a bitch? You jealous no good sister! We said no sweet words but that didn't mean verbally attack her._

Minutes passed, the only sound being the soft sniffles Hinata made. Hanabi watched her anxiously. Her sister was usually a silent crier, she had never sobbed in front of her. _I really must've piled my shit on her already shitty day._

"I'm sorry Nata you know I didn't mean it. It just came out wrong," she paused, "I meant to say that you don't have to worry about me making the same mistakes because I'm strong and I'll never let a man get the best of me."

Hinata laughed tiredly. "And I did."

There was complete silence.

"Yes. You did."

Another laugh."But you know what, Hanabi?"

Her shoulder coiled at the use of her full name.

"I would never, ever drag someone else into my anger liked you did with Boruto. I would never drag children into grown folks business," Hanabi heard her sister's tone harden, "You may fault me for mistakes but I have never said such rude words to you. Accidentally or not. Are you listening to me, Hanabi?"

She nodded her head, guilt, and shame tying bows around her heart.

"You can call me out, and throw shade, and say mean things, but don't you EVER disrespect me. Otherwise your exactly like my shitty husband who thought he could whore around without notice. You understand me Hanabi?"

"Hinata I-"

"I've had a bad day, a really bad Hana. I don't want to take it out on you but you really need to start showing me some respect okay?" She sounded tired and worn.

Hanabi looked away ashamed. Only when arms wrapped around her and vanilla filled her sensed did she know she hadn't gone too far.

"I love you, Hanabi."

"Love you too sis."

* * *

Only when Hanabi left the house did she let out a breath of relief.

Her sister was still formidable.

She was still whole.

She could still walk and teach her lessons.

She could yell and express other emotions besides compassion.

And her sister demanded respect. Something that had never happened before.

 _What an interesting development. Hinata is truly a Hyuga._

"Cousin Neji would be proud," she whispered and smiled.

"I am too."

* * *

They stood there for many minutes just staring at each other. Tenten had never been so unsure of what to do in a situation. Except when Neji kissed her. Except when Neji smiled. Except when Neji died-

 _ **Swish**_

His katana moved through the air effortlessly and she had only three seconds to close her thoughts and bring her katana in front of her.

" _Form strong," he said._

He swung his katana again, this time slicing a few inches off her bangs. She could see him smirking, looking at her like she was dirt on the bottom of his shoes. After every duck and counter, she felt her arms shake from fear.

" _Never let an enemy know you afraid. Find the weakness. Exploit it."_

An arm wrapped around her waist before she could move and her back was pressed to his front. Sasuke Uchiha's front pressed to her back . Sasuke Uchiha's front. Pressed to her back.

" _If he has none then run."_

The katana pressed against her neck.

" _Because by then he's been playing you."_

"Do this often Uchiha?" she said keeping her tone clear of emotion.

He chuckled darkly and Tenten felt chills go down her spine. She couldn't tell if they were from fear or excitement…

" _Don't get caught in a game."_

She felt the blade dig into her skin and felt like she was going to piss her hands. Tenten has never been so apprehensive and scared in her whole life.

" _You'll always end up being a loser."_

Sasuke released her and she breathed a sigh of relief. That lasted about six seconds. When she turned around she was met with a pair of the scariest eyes she had ever seen. His whole aura amplified the eeriness. It was like he was covered in smoke. Dark and Dangerous smoke.

"Aren't you that bun girl on Team Guy who everyone forgets about?"

Tenten quickly discarded his comment and focused on the situation at hand. Something was obviously wrong with him. The last time she had saw him he was walking around town with Hinata looking weary but not angry.

He was angry now she could see it in his posture. He was poised like a panther, unbothered but ready to attack. She could see the rage spinning in those eyes.

"Hey—" he started.

"Aren't you the asshole that blond idiot spent chasing for years?"

 **Bingo.**

Just one mention of Naruto and his whole demeanor changed. He looked terrifying, with his face eerily calm but his chakra flooding the area. His chakra was uncomfortable and bitter. It felt like hatred, the kind that only certain people can harbor.

His hands had somehow made it around her neck.

"Are you scared, Bun Girl?"

 _Absolutely terrified. I'm ready to run home and cry and pray._

She should've said yes. Then she would have prevented what would happen. She could've stopped something that hadn't even started something that was in the making.

" _Do you mean death, Neji? You lose when the enemy kills you right?"_

"No, duck-butt."

" _Sometimes they don't kill you. Sometimes they take something more important. Something you can't get back. Just don't play with the enemy."_

He cackled like an evil villain from children's stories. He looked at her with what she must've mistaken as admiration. Or maybe not.

"Entertain me, Bun Girl. I've had a shitty day."

She huffed but felt her shoulders relax.

"Fine. But sheath your katana and turn off your eyes. They make you look like a fucking demon."

" _Because you'll end up in their game."_

She grabbed his wrist until he followed her to a worn trail she had walked many times. It was a long way to her house.

"What's got you swinging katanas and cackling like a villain? I though Uchiha's were above such activities."

He looked at her in that weird way that unsettled her deeply. He hadn't deactivated his eyes and they glowed eerily. Sasuke made her extremely uncomfortable. And not in the sexy oh-my-god-my-I-wet-my-panties-way. More like he's-mentally-unstable-and-could-kill-me- anytime-if-he-felt-like-it-but-for-some-reason-hasn't way. He was interested in her. It was troubling.

"You meet someone who tries to kill you and converse with them?"

"I'm the Bun Girl remember? That's kinda my job," she replied sarcastically.

He nodded like he actually agreed with that. His black bangs hit the sides of his face and she swore for a second when the moonlight hit his face, that he resembled some type of Japanese God that you only heard in legends. Tenten was starting to think that him being interested in her wasn't such a bad thing.

" _And remember Tenten NEVER get caught in their game."_

"Well, Bun Girl I have so many things to converse about. The weather, my family's graves, Konoha's disloyalty…"

"Naruto and Hinata…"

The change was in spontaneous. He again became defensive even though every other part of him read the opposite.

"It's all right. I won't tell anyone."

She heard him mutter something along the lines of, "I'm really going crazy these days," before he went into his story, his face changing at every part of the day. She had unconsciously moved close to hear his voice, which never raised in volume.

Their shoulders brushed as they walked. Tenten for the first time in a while wasn't feeling desolate and pathetic.

" _You'll always be a loser."_

She should've listened.

* * *

 **And that's the tea sis! (Oh my god almost threw up typing that sentence.)**

 **I NEED A BETA. I'll edit this later ok.**

 **-colorgirl3000**

 _ **Sneak Peek Chapter 20**_

" _Where are you from?"_

" _How long have you been here."_

" _Did you try to kill us?"_

" _What do you have to do with my dad?"_

 _The poor little girl stood in the corner of the room getting bombarded by questions from Sarada and Boruto_. _She looked positively frightened._

" _How'd you get here?"_

" _Are you spy?"_

" _You should just-"_

" _SHUT UP AND LEAVE HER ALONE," screamed Himawari._

 _Boruto and Sarada did just that. They knew she had been mad. They just didn't know why._

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**_


	20. Spying for Sasu

**I was moving so…. I had stuff to do. Anyway, I'm here to update and upload a chapter (OH MY GOD 20 CHAPTERS!). ANd also answer a few questions rn.**

 **So first let me say this. THIS IS AN ANGST STORY. It has angst. Okayyy. Meaning that if you don't like that specific genre then please go on my favorite stories list and find another SasuHina story to occupy your time with. Secondly, the relationship pairing literally says Sasuke and Hinata. Like damn. It will be SasuHina so y'all can chill. Now I'm gonna answer some questions.**

 **Anon- Tenten was walking home and stumbled on a mentally and very much different Sasuke. They walked and talked.**

 **Muzicaldove- the pairing is Sasuhina and is listed as so.**

 **Guest- I have not yet disclosed how Hinata feels about Naruto's kiss. I was hoping to touch on that in this chapter.**

 **Okay let's get to the story. (It's a rlly short chapter.)**

 **P.S there will be some lemony action coming. I just want everyone to be prepared. Innocent viewers beware.**

* * *

Hinata looked around the house and heaved in a big sigh. She turned around and stared at her couch a little longer than necessary, wishing that a certain raven-headed man was occupying it. Sasuke's face flashed through her mind, and she shivered, thinking of the rage that had filled his face but also the… possessiveness.

 _Your mine,_ his eyes had whispered to her, swirling with rage and betrayal, but most of all that startling possessiveness. Like he wanted her. The image of him pinning her on the training grounds flashed through her mind, and she bit her lip. Sasuke's red eyes had pierced her, leaving Hinata immobile and breathless. She hadn't known what to do, _didn't_ know what to do, but watch him in silent admiration. He was fascinating, and she felt her heart thump every time his body brushed against hers.

And then Naruto kissed her. The fury she had felt with him was nothing compared to the anger she had held against herself. She was stupid and naive. She should've fought harder, could've left early, could've done anything. But instead she gave him a chance, she gave him her vulnerability, and he took it and used her. Like everyone did. Hinata knew when she heard the door open that she was simply another way for him to prove that he had EVERYTHING.

Hinata had opened herself for that assault. She let herself be a fucking fool and now Sasuke was gone. Sasuke was gone...

And she hated herself for it because she had let him think, let him believe, that it was okay to do it. To use her, to give him chances.

 _Me and my fucking vulnerability,_ she thought, glancing at the bag Hanabi left.

Determined to think of anything else (swirling red eyes and her fury) Hinata picked up the bag and opened it. An envelope with Hanabi's loopy handwriting lay on the top of the bag. She groaned and gently unwrapped it.

 _Hey Hinata! A week from now Konoha's 12 will be throwing a celebration party. There are no excuses for not coming, so we hope to see you there. Wear something nice. Beer and other forms of alcohol will be served. Do not bring any children or any Uchiha spawn. We plan to be inviting everyone and hope that you would come._

 _-Hyuga Hanabi and Nara Shikamaru_

Hinata groaned loudly at the thought of going to a party and interacting with others. Knowing that she had no choice (but to die or accept) Hinata slipped the envelope in her pocket, so she wouldn't forget about. She reached into the bag again and was surprised to find a knitted body con dress. It looked comfortable and was colored a soft lilac. The material felt soft, almost like a sweater. She knew her sister most likely wanted her to wear this to the party, but Hinata decided against it. It would be better to wear such things around the house.

She began to inspect the dress again and found herself frowning as she noticed there was no top half to cover her shoulders.

"Where could it be," she murmured to herself.

It took her ten minutes for her to realize the dress was shoulder less. When she did, Hinata sighed thinking of how _Hanabi_ the dress was. Shaking her head at her sneaky sister's antics, Hinata folded the dress. Peering in the bag, she pulled out some similar colored socks and earrings, along with a lavender-scented soap her sister had clumsily made (the huge chunk of lavender sticking out of it being proof itself.)

Sighing and deciding to treat herself she marched upstairs to the bathroom, trying to erase the feel of Naruto's hands pressing hard on her waist.

* * *

"Where are you from?"

"How long have you been here."

"Did you try to kill us?"

"What do you have to do with my dad?"

The poor little girl stood in the corner of the room getting bombarded by questions from Sarada and Boruto. She looked positively frightened. Despite it all, she stood with her chin up, looking in both sets of familiar eyes unflinchingly.

"How'd you get here?"

"Are you a spy?"

"You should just—"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE HER ALONE," screamed Himawari.

Both blond and black heads turned toward her, examining her cowering form. Himawari had tear stains streaked across her cheeks and was curled into herself.

"Just leave her alone," she whispered.

The sounds of footsteps sounded outside the door and everyone froze. A few seconds later her mother burst through the door, wearing a white bathrobe and a thoroughly confused expression on her face. Her lavender tinted eyes assessed the room, and they narrowed at Boruto and Sarada. Himawari knew the two were in for a good lecture.

"Uzumaki Boruto and Uchiha Sarada."

They both bowed their heads as if something in them was shouting, "BE ASHAMED."

"Mom we were just-"

"You were just nothing," her mother said crossing her arms as if daring her brother to say more.

"Apologize to Itsuki."

"Mom we were just-,"

Himawari smiled a bit as Sarada took Boruto's head and practically shoved into the ground next to hers. Her brother could be a right prick sometimes and it wasn't fair Itsuki had to experience it. She felt slightly better until she looked up and met her mother's eyes.

She curled into herself again, trying to avoid the impending conversation but before she knew it Himawari was being swept into her mother's arms. Itsuki's silent form never strayed from her mother's side and Himawari wondered how long she had been here to already be comfortable.

"You all have to be at 's house for the rest of the week. It's your dad's week," her mother said before exiting.

Groans could be heard from the two teenagers and Himawari wondered why her life was so miserable. Her mother ran her fingers through her unruly hair as if trying to reassure her, before dragging her out of the room. Himawari glanced curiously at her.

Her mother was quieter than usual and looking at her, Himawari felt safe. She was upset, _had been upset,_ since getting home. What she'd seen at the office had been alarming.

" _Byakugan," she whispered sneakily. Sasu, Sarada, and Boruto had been arguing about which Village produced the best Shinobi. She frankly didn't care and just wanted to see her mother tell off her father._

 _Instead, Hima watched her mom fight and struggle against her father's grip. She looked scared and panicked and as a result, Himawari instantly panicked too._

" _Sasuke," she shouted, and he turned to her with his eyebrows raised. It took him a few seconds, but he noticed her activated eyes and instantly stormed into the room. There was only quiet after that and Himawari was too afraid to look back in the room. She didn't have to wait long though, because the door was slammed hard, scaring Boruto and Sarada out of their argument._

 _Sasu left in a hurry, never turning around to look back. She glanced back in the room to see her mother slapping her father._ _ **Oh no**_ _, she thought._ _ **I think I really messed up.**_

Her mother, Itsuki, and Himawari now stood in the bathroom, Himawari opting to sit on the toilet seat. Her mom was currently trying to convince Itsuki to take a bath while the girl shook her head repeatedly. This led to her mother trying to dunk the girl in the warm water which she adamantly refused to do, her legs spread out on either side of the tub. When Itsuki finally got in, she looked murderous and it was hard not to laugh at the two of them.

She sobered quickly when her mother met her gaze. Himawari had always admired the soft way her mother glanced upon her, always reassuring and caring. Nothing had really changed.

"What's going Hima," her mother asked softly, "You seem extremely upset."

"I-I," she stuttered, unable to tell her mother she was the reason Sasu-chan had stormed out. Himawari once again curled into herself, berating her actions. She had lost her mother her happiness, the one thing she had wanted to prevent. Why was she such a bad daughter?

Hinata sighed, watching her daughter close herself off. She blamed herself for that. Hima obviously saw it as a way to handle things, because she herself had done it so often. Her daughter mimicked her unconsciously, and it would only harm her to bottle things up.

Sliding her hands out of Itsuki's hair, Hinata walked over to where Hima sat and pulled her into her arms. It didn't take long for her to pull Hima into her arms. Her little girl was sobbing, into her neck and Hinata didn't even flinch when she felt the tears ruin the front of her shirt. Her wet fingers patted her daughter's back and Hinata prayed that Hima could get over whatever had saddened her.

"H-He h-h-hurt you and I-," she hiccuped and buried her head in her breasts, muffling her words, "I-I just didn't know what to do!"

"Who hurt me, dear?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"D-D-Dad," she whispered and then burst into another fit of sobs.

Hinata tensed with realization.

"Hima. Were you using your Byukagun?"

The silence was enough and Hinata tried to refrain from sighing. What would she have to do for her kids to get, that children shouldn't interfere in grown folks business? Hima saw something she shouldn't have seen and Hinata couldn't help but feel as if it were her fault.

"Y-Yes."

She sighed, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Get ready for bed, Hima. You're sleeping with me."

 **This chapter is really short because I have a lot of stuff going on and can't update frequently. Love you guys so much. -colorgirl3000**


	21. Kissing Sasuke

**Flames are used to warm Sasuke and Hinata's passion.**

 **Love and criticism are used so the author can improve her story. No beta. Horrible typos. Beware.**

Sasuke woke up with a feeling of dread sitting in his chest. He struggled to remember where he was for a second before taking in his surroundings. He sat on a squishy gray couch that seemed several years old. The walls were decorated with weapons, too many weapons, that made his head hurt. There were no pictures anywhere except for one framed photo of a strange group, that he recognized as team 10. He lay back down and closed his eyes grimacing at his red-hazed recollections. He had been mad. He had met someone. He had made a mistake. Sasuke felt like the walls were closing in on him and took a minute to calm down. He had to leave. He sat up gingerly, not even allowing his clothes to rustle, so he could leave swiftly and quietly. Yet he wasn't fast enough.

"You're awake." The bun girl sat in the doorway of her extremely drab apartment looking as unremarkable as when he saw her in the fields. She was pretty, he guessed, in a very subtle way that would make men look twice if they crossed her. He didn't look twice. He was ready to leave.

"I have to go," he stood up quickly and casually and walked towards the door, not even bothering to look back. He knew she was smiling at him in a way people did when they knew something about him. Sasuke hated that.

"Thanks for the hospitality."

He didn't bother to hear her response.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to see her. He wanted to watch the way her lips spread when she laughed and blushed when she noticed someone looking. Hinata was beautiful in that way. Her kindness was completely natural, not a ploy to win people's favors. When he had first seen her he instantly disliked her. His mother was kind. But she was strong and resilient. Sasuke knew that people hadn't believed Hinata to be strong in a while. He liked to see her kind parts. He wanted to see the broken parts sometimes too.

Sasuke supposed he had always been that way. Looking for the broken pieces of people so he could know he was not alone in his pain. A part of him enjoyed it. The sick, twisted, hateful part of him that he hid away deep inside himself. That part of him loved seeing the brokenness of people. _Make her cry_ , it would whisper when Sakura looked at him across the river she stood on. _See them suffer,_ it whispered when Naruto begged him to come back. The broken parts were fascinating, amusing sometimes. Hinata's broken pieces made him fascinated.

She gave parts and parts of herself to people who would never thank her for it. She slaved and slaved so someone wouldn't have to do it. She looked at everything through an outsider's gaze. And maybe that was what Sasuke was so fascinated by. Hinata was broken over and over again, put through situations no one could understand. Her will was tested by her clan and her peers. Sasuke remembered the way her hands trembled around her sake cup trying to convince him that they were alike. That Naruto had both taken something from them. But he knew that it was more than that. They were alike because they both picked their broken pieces up and let them scar there hands. Let them mark them and remind them of their mistakes and how to improve. The only difference was he was always fighting and Hinata had has gotten tired.

His footsteps stopped and Sasuke realized very quickly that he had not been thinking of where to go. In front of him stood the quaint Uzumaki household. There were no children making loud noises or fighting over food. Even the kunais that had been strewn in the front lawn were gone now leaving it bare. The kids must've been gone.

"They'd have to be with the lack of noise," he murmured to himself as he walked up to the front door.

The images of Hinata wrapped into Naruto arms with her lips on his were making their way into his mind. Jealousy and hate were clawing at him, it's familiar comfort trying to encompass him. He wanted to yell at Hinata all of a sudden tell her why it was wrong, why she was **his**. Sasuke knew from the beginning when his feelings bubbled over the surface, that he wanted to possess her. He wanted to see all her broken pieces and hold them in his arms. He wanted to fight and kiss her and wrap his hands around her delicate neck and see if she could look at him in admiration.

Sometimes he hated this woman.

"Sasuke," Hinata's feminine voice whispered, "What are you doing here?"

He was supposed to answer but felt like all words were lost. He hadn't known when she opened the door or how long he had stood on her front step. Sasuke just saw her.

Hinata wore a short lilac dress that showed the creamy expanse of her thighs. Her long hair lay across her shoulders, looking slightly mussed but pretty nonetheless. Her shoulders layout in the open like they weren't the most attractive thing in the world. It was unfair for her to look like this when he wanted to shun her. Sasuke could feel the want and anger welling up inside him making him burn hotter than he usually was. He stared at her lips for longer than he needed to, thinking about how bad he wanted to show her what he'd do to her. It took him a while to shove down that hunger and want and replace it with anger. Anger was familiar. Anger gave him control. Anger wasn't risky.

"Leaving," he replied quickly because Sasuke didn't know if he could be angry long looking at her.

Small, calloused palms pulled on his arm. Sasuke felt like he would burst into flames.

"No, I'm sorry. Come in."

* * *

Hinata could feel the tension even though there seemed to be no change in Sasuke's body language. But she had seen the way the muscles in his left shoulder coiled and the hungry look he had shot at her lips. No one had looked at her in that way for a while. It made it hard for her to breath. She felt shivers course through her body.

It wasn't fair for Sasuke to be so effortlessly handsome. She was sure he was unaware of how the stubble on his chin made her want or how the lean muscle in his forearm sometimes made Hinata forget. It was those bad habits that would get her in trouble, Hinata knew, and trouble was everything she didn't want. She was supposed to raise her kids and be strong and independent. Sometimes when she lay in her empty bed she wondered if it made her weak wanting someone next to her.

Hinata felt her hands shake as she rushed to the bags of tea trying to regain some sense of balance. She could hear her father's voice in the back of her mind. _Hyūga's never falter._ Hinata hands stilled over the tea bags.

She took a deep breath and turned around. She was already faltering. He was staring at her with such an intensity that made her cheeks flush. Why did Sasuke fluster her so easily?

"You're back," she said in the end because she was at a loss for anything else with his eyes on her.

Instead of responding he walked aver to the table, his long limbs moving elegantly, footsteps quiet. She watched the way his mouth curved down in displeasure. Sasuke wasn't happy. Sometimes Hinata wondered if he ever was.

"I came to make some things clear." His voice echoed in the room. He reminded her of her father too much. All stoicism and the intense eyes staring at her. Black, black, black. Hinata thinks she's been caught in them for awhile.

"What happened was an accident—"

"You let him push you around. You always let him push you around."

Hinata could feel her cheeks flush more and she immediately felt defensive. "I didn't let him push me around. I tried to walk away. I tried to leave him—"

"And failed." His tone was bored. Dismissive.

She felt the rage lick at her insides like it had been waiting to emerge all along. She could feel the flames burning her making her hands shake and face red. Hinata hadn't realized she moved until she was looking down into pools of black. Black, Black, black. Anything but black.

"I tried my best. I've been trying to leave but—"

"The only thing you've been trying to do is tell yourself that it's okay that he doesn't love you. Your a liar—"

"—he just wont let me go. And I'm so sorry because I would never want to ruin whatever this might've been—"

"And your pathetic. I thought you were a fighter but it turns out your just the housewife you are out to be."

She was shaking, she realized and her eyes were brimming with tears. And his words hurt, always hurt, so bad. All the remorse and guilt was vanishing in a rush of hot piping fury. And suddenly she wanted to hit and yell and scream and fight. She wanted to hurt. Her hands balled into fists and she could feel the force of it shaking her. Sasuke was looking at her like she was a disappointment. Like everybody else in her life looked at her.

"You-" She snarled but he was looking away from her off in the distance.

"You should've stayed with Naruto if you were unsure. I don't like weaklings."

She snapped.

He hands tangled into the color of his short forcing his now red eyes in her direction. She bawled her hands into his shirt.

"You. Don't. Own. Me. No one does. I'm tired of you flipping men and your disappointments and your petty words on how pathetic I am." Ever word was like a gasp and the more she spoke the madder she became.

"I was so worried over you, wondering if I'd really messed up this time. And then you come here and proceed to tell me how pathetic I am just like everyone else who's known me."

Sasuke was standing up crowding her space. She was looking straight into his eyes, his red eyes. Hinata was feeling her knees get weak the closer he got but she wanted to fight. She was looking into his eyes, his red angry eyes and wanted nothing more than to stop. Her hands were still tangled into his shirt and the rage still coiled within her.

"But I'll be damned if I just sit here and let you hurt me because you fucking feel like it. I wasn't put on this world to be fucking pretty, Sasuke."

* * *

He lost his damn mind.

All too sudden he was on her, _tasting_ her, and her sweet mouth. It was his undoing. She fought and growled, and he fucking loved it. She dominated their kiss, her tongue capturing his in an open-mouthed kiss. Her small fingers yanked his hair and if Sasuke wasn't leaning against a counter his knees would've buckled. She kissed him like she hated him, like she wanted to punish him.

He thinks he might've deserved it. He had seen her snap, her hands shaking like she wanted to hurt him like he'd just hurt her. They were stilled bawled up in his shirt. Hinata bit violently on his bottom lip and he tasted blood on his tongue. He snarled, his hands digging hard into her waist. Their teeth mashed and bit hard but Sasuke couldn't stop kissing her plump lips, couldn't stop the harsh way he shoved her in the wall and grabbed the soft curve of her ass. Hinata was like a drug he couldn't get enough of and in the back of his mind he knew he was screwed. Her mouth was hot and wet and so unforgiving.

Sasuke didn't deserve forgiveness. This was all he needed.


	22. Uncomplete

**I'll be completely honest with you. I hate this story. It goes against everything I believe about relationships and such. Which is why decided to abandon it. On top of that, the death threats and slandering of my story have not brought me encouragement. I apologize if you were looking forward to reading the next chapter. I will, however, try my best to continue my other stories. Please be patient with me.**


End file.
